Kembali Padamu
by Honsuka Sara
Summary: Shiho Miyano meninggalkan Conan Edogawa dalam tubuh kecilnya. Untuk satu kali ini saja, bolehkah ia bersikap egois? Eventual ShinShi. COMPLETED FINALLY. SO SORRY GUYSSSS
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, teman-teman," teriak Ayumi riang saat mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Di belakangnya, Mitsuhiko dan Genta melambai kecil seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pula.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Ai dan Conan pada mereka bertiga.

Tak terasa, enam tahun telah berlalu. Waktu terasa amat singkat sekaligus amat lama bagi mereka berdua. _Prototype_ permanen itu tidak pernah berhasil ditemukan oleh mantan Sherry kita, akibat markas besar organisasi sekaligus data-data penting di dalamnya habis terbakar dalam sebuah insiden mengerikan yang melibatkan penyerbuan FBI dan CIA. Tidak ada yang selamat, tentu saja. Entah hangus dilalap api, kepala dilubangi peluru, atau hukuman penjara selama-lamanya. Termasuk Anokata yang legendaris _itu_.

Paling tidak, Organisasi Hitam sudah lenyap. Paling tidak, Shiho Miyano bisa mendapatkan masa kecilnya sekali lagi dan menukarnya dengan masa-masa yang lebih bahagia. Paling tidak, Conan Edogawa bisa menemukan Ai Haibara, tempat di mana hatinya berlabuh untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, itulah tiga di antara seribu 'paling tidak' yang ada di benak keduanya.

Setelah putus harapan untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edogawa menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Ran tidak seperti yang ia kira. Ia menyayangi Ran, hanya saja tidak ada perasaan romantis yang terlibat di dalamnya. Ran Mouri adalah teman terbaiknya sejak awal, dan ia akan menyayangi gadis itu selamanya, jika tidak sebagai Shinichi Kudo, sebagai Conan Edogawa juga tak apa. Ran Mouri akan selalu mengisi tempat spesial di sudut hatinya, seperti saudara, dan teman yang mendampinginya selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup di dunia.

Sedangkan gadis yang satu itu, Ai Haibara, adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percayai dalam waktu singkat. Saat gadis itu menangis di hari pertama mereka bertemu, Conan sudah tahu bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, hanya masalah waktu hingga saat itu tiba.

Tangisan itu, jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan datar Ai Haibara di depan kelas saat mereka bertemu pandang pertama kali, bukanlah hal yang Conan harap bisa dia saksikan dalam jarak waktu hanya beberapa jam saja. Tatapan datar itu membuatnya tak menatap dua kali pada si gadis berambut pirang, tapi tangisannya benar-benar menusuk ke dalam hati Conan. Saat itu ia merasa jahat karena sudah membuat Ai menangis sesedih itu, namun juga merasa bangga, karena Ai Haibara mempercayainya untuk menyaksikan gadis itu menangis. Mempercayai Conan untuk melihat sisi terlemahnya, saat ia seharusnya bersikap dingin dan tegas terhadap objek eksperimennya yang gagal itu. Tapi tidak, Conan mampu melihat bahwa gadis itu percaya padanya, dan sebagai gantinya, ia juga harus percaya pada mantan anggota organisasi itu. Dan pada akhirnya, bukannya terpaksa memercayai, hatinya malah tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggantungkan rasa kepercayaan pada gadis yang telah merebut fokusnya itu.

Kepercayaannya tidak salah, gadis itu makin terbuka padanya sampai ia akhirnya bisa melihat tipe orang seperti apa Ai Haibara sebenarnya. Seorang gadis kecil lemah yang hidupnya dipaksa otomatis sejak kecil, diharuskan jenius dan terampil, menutupi diri dengan topeng wanita dingin dan senyum kejam demi menutupi perasaan putus asa dan rendah dirinya. Ya, Ai Haibara memang lemah. Bukan salahnya kalau Conan hanya sesimpel cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya. Tugas detektif memanglah mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak ketahui, bukan?

Melihat sosok sebenarnya gadis itu, Conan mulai merembet masuk ke hatinya, menarik Ai Haibara sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya, sampailah mereka pada suatu waktu bersejarah yang mengubah hidup keduanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Ulang tahun ke-18 Shinichi Kudo, saat Ai Haibara memberinya hadiah sebuah antidot yang mampu bertahan 24 jam untuk menemui Ran Mouri. Sebuah hadiah yang dia kira, mampu membuat Conan Edogawa berseri-seri selama sehari penuh. Saat itu, Conan menyadari bahwa senyum Ai tidak secerah biasanya, tidak pula gadis itu menggodanya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Ai kepadanya. Dan Conan akhirnya sadar, hadiah itu sudah menyakiti Ai Haibara. Hari-hari di mana ia memanggil Ai Haibara dengan sebutan putri pengantuk yang sinis adalah hari-hari yang sama saat gadis itu tidak tidur demi mengerjakan penawar hadiah ulang tahunnya ini. _Mood_ yang jelek pun sebagai akumulasi dari kelelahan yang menumpuk di punggungnya. Dan semua itu dilakukan Ai Haibara demi senyum Conan selama 24 jam di saat ia bisa bersama dengan Ran Mouri lagi.

Atau itulah yang dikira Ai Haibara akan terjadi.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Hari itu, bukannya Shinichi Kudo, justru Shiho Miyanolah yang muncul. Conan memaksa Ai untuk meminumnya, demi mendapatkan tubuh seorang Shiho Miyano sekali lagi. Hadiah ulang tahunnya bukan lagi bisa bersama Ran Mouri, dan itulah yang membuatnya sadar ia lebih dari sekedar _membutuhkan_ Shiho Miyano.

Hari itu, mereka bersenang-senang sepuasnya di dalam rumah. Memasak bersama, main _video game_ , sampai menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang. Saat-saat menyenangkan itu berakhir dengan kedua orang yang duduk di atas sofa sembari menonton suatu pertandingan sepak bola di siaran televisi lokal.

Dan itulah awalnya, dimana Conan akhirnya menemukan hati tempatnya bisa berlabuh dengan aman selamanya. Atau itulah yang dia kira di hari itu.

 **Flashback**

"Kau tahu, Haibara, kau ternyata sangat cantik saat berumur delapan belas," goda Conan kepada Shiho malam itu. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Shiho Miyano. Sementara Conan, ia benar-benar merasa terhipnotis dengan wajah dewasa yang dibingkai rambut pirang itu.

Menyibakkan rambutnya sedikit, Shiho Miyano membalas, "Tentu saja. Kau pikir kemampuan terbaikku hanyalah membuat racun?"

Conan tertawa mendengarnya, lalu ia mencoba menggoda Shiho. "Kemampuan macam apa yang kau bicarakan, hah? Kemampuan menggait pria organisasi manapun yang kau mau tanpa takut mereka akan menolak?"

Shiho hanya tertawa dan mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan Conan. Setelahnya, Conan pun ikut tertawa, sampai akhirnya tawa mereka berhenti pada suatu posisi _awkward_ di sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak serius, kan?" Kedua matanya memicing tajam, namun hal itu justru membuat tawa Shiho makin lebar.

"Bukannya aku sombong, Kudo-kun, tapi organisasi memang sangat miskin akan sumber daya wanita muda yang cantik. Bukan salahku kalau dulu aku menjadi idola pria-pria dewasa berdarah dingin itu." Senyum Shiho Miyano seketika tampak mengejek saat menatap langsung ke mata Conan, "Dan mereka selalu bisa memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan. Termasuk tas dan dompet _branded_ yang benar-benar bagus itu."

Mendengar Shiho membicarakan pria-pria organisasi dengan kebanggaan yang terasa kental, entah kenapa membuat hati Conan merasa panas. Ia mendorong Shiho sampai gadis itu terpojok di sudut sofa, tampak kaget dan sedikit takut. Saat akhirnya keluar, suara Conan terdengar rendah dan berbahaya bagi siapa pun, bahkan Shiho sekalipun. "Mereka _sudah mati_ , Haibara." Sesaat, tubuh Conan tampak kaku dan pikirannya seperti tertancap pada hal lain. Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menghela napas pasrah. "Dan aku memang bukan _pria dewasa_. Tapi hasil kerja sambilanku sebagai detektif ditambah uang dari orang tuaku _lebih dari cukup_ untuk membeli barang-barang yang kau mau itu."

Setelah itu, Conan bangkit berdiri. Tapi panggilan Shiho menghentikan langkah detektif muda itu. "Kalau begitu, lalu kenapa?" tanya Shiho pada punggung Conan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit orang yang sudah mati di hadapanku," jawab Conan, masih belum menatap Shiho secara langsung.

"Tunggu dulu, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho Miyano pelan dan hati-hati. "Kau tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

Reaksi Conan yang serupa patung membuat Shiho terperanjat kaget dengan mata melotot lebar. _Bagaimana bisa orang ini menyukai dua wanita sekaligus?_ batin Shiho Miyano.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Ran-san."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, barulah Shiho melihat Conan yang menoleh padanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan saat itu.

Conan tahu dia tidak seharusnya menyukai Ai Haibara, apalagi ia sudah menakdirkan dirinya untuk mencintai Ran Mouri, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun entah sejak kapan ia memiliki rasa ini di hatinya, sesuatu yang menempatkan Ai Haibara di tengah-tengah fokusnya, dan ia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

Ada alasan tertentu mengapa ia tidak mengambil _antidote_ sementara itu. Ia hanya tidak mau ada bersama Ran di hari spesialnya ini karena ia menginginkan orang lain. Dan dengan alasan ia menginginkan Shiho Miyano sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, Conan akhirnya bisa menghabiskan seharian ini bersama dengan orang yang sudah dinanti-nantinya. Untung saja dia cukup pintar untuk memikirkan ide itu.

Sayangnya, semua tindakan itu hampir seperti otomatis baginya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berpikir kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Dan dia baru saja menyadarinya, saat Shiho Miyano menanyakan langsung pertanyaan itu padanya dengan berani. Seketika, ia tahu jawabannya dan air matanya langsung mengalir deras.

"Dulu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi Conan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika momen ini datang, ia tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Ya, dia harus membulatkan tekad untuk kali ini.

"Haibara, aku menyukaimu."

Itulah awal mula Ai Haibara memutuskan untuk berhenti terjebak dalam bayang-bayang Sherry. Sementara Conan Edogawa, hari itu ia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melepaskan Ai selamanya apa pun yang terjadi.

Namun, siapa yang tahu akan kelanjutan janji itu jika situasinya berubah drastis?

 **End of flashback**

~HS~

Malam itu, Conan menemukan Ai _nya_ di tempat yang tak seharusnya, dengan tubuh yang _tak seharusnya_.

Di laboratorium ruang bawah tanah yang setahunya tidak pernah disentuh Ai lagi, terbaringlah tubuh Shiho Miyano dengan kepala berlapis darah merah segar, identik dengan pinggiran meja yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah sosoknya yang tak sadarkan diri berbaring di lantai.

Malam itu, dunia Conan serasa runtuh.

Dan dia bahkan belum tahu apa-apa tentang masa depannya yang lebih suram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Halo semuaaa, Sara kembali dengan cerita baru nih. Dan berhubung di cerita kemarin Conan doang yang balik jadi Shinichi, di sini Ai doang yang balik jadi Shiho. Tapi tenang aja, tetep bakal berakhir dengan ShinShi kok, berhubung mereka char favoritnya Sara. Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 1? Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

"Jadi, apa perasaanmu setelah akhirnya lulus sekolah dasar, Tuan Detektif yang Terhormat?" goda Ai pada Conan sore itu.

Pagi tadi, mereka baru saja mengikuti rangkaian acara kelulusan di SD Teitan dan Conan tampak sedikit uring-uringan, entah karena apa. Ai sudah gemas ingin menanyainya sejak menyadari _mood_ buruk Conan _nya_ tadi pagi, tapi dia pikir lebih baik dia menunggu sampai mantan objek eksperimen kesayangannya itu bilang sendiri kepadanya. Nyatanya, sampai sore hari menjelang, Conan masih juga belum menceritakan apa pun alasan dibalik _mood_ buruknya. Malah kelihatannya, _mood_ itu makin lama makin buruk, melihat Conan yang menekan-nekan keras _touch screen_ ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Aku merasa bertambah bodoh," adu Conan akhirnya setelah ia membanting ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke sofa di seberang tempatnya duduk. "Kau sadar bahwa kita seharusnya sudah hampir lulus kuliah, kan?"

Ai tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan pria yang kini sudah benar-benar dicintainya itu. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berselonjor di sofa panjang, menuju Conan yang sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet tak jauh darinya. Dia duduk di depan Conan yang masih menekuk muka, lalu mengangkat dagu Conan dengan jari telunjuknya agar mata mereka bertemu pandang. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka jadi anak-anak ya?" tanya Ai pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Melihat senyum Ai, sekali lagi Conan kembali jatuh cinta padanya. Entah sudah berapa kali selama bertahun-tahun ini, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta kembali pada Ai setiap harinya. Ai Haibara membuat hidupnya sempurna, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa amat bersalah sudah mengeluh lagi di saat Tuhan telah memberikan sosok sempurna Ai Haibara _nya_. Perlahan, rasa frustasi di hatinya yang sejak pagi menguasai mulai memudar, mengiringi fokusnya yang tak terpecah pada sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang secara spontan mendengar tawa kecil familiar yang selalu terdengar merdu di telinganya.

Ai Haibara adalah dunianya yang sempurna. Mana mungkin ia bisa terus mengeluh, kan?

"Tidak sesuka kau. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai anak-anak. Mereka terlalu berisik dan mengganggu," jawab Conan sekenanya. Ai sudah melepas jarinya dan kini duduk di hadapan Conan dengan posisi siap mendengar segala macam keluh kesahnya.

Ai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, jelas sekali berpura-pura sedang bingung. "Kupikir kau menyukai grup detektif cilik kita, atau kalau bukan grupnya, paling tidak orang-orangnya."

"Ya, ya, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko memang tidak seburuk anak-anak lain, tapi tetap saja kadang aku bermimpi duduk di bangku universitas dan mengerjakan tugas kalkulus, bukannya mencari penjumlahan dari pecahan," sungut Conan yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi Ai dengan tawa kecil yang menentramkan telinga.

"Tunggulah lima tahun lagi," kata Ai lagi. "Pasti hidupmu sangat bahagia saat berumur tujuh belas sehingga kau ingin terus kembali ke masa itu."

Mata Conan tampak mengawang, memutar lagi kenangan-kenangan lama itu di dalam otaknya. Masa-masa kejayaan Shinichi Kudo yang telah runtuh dan tidak akan bisa terulang lagi. "Setidaknya aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan kasusku sendiri saat aku berumur tujuh belas. Dengan usiaku yang sekarang, para polisi tampak belum bisa mempercayaiku di TKP sendirian. Menyebalkan, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya?" tanya Ai, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi Conan.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

"Membuatkanmu cokelat panas," jawab Ai. Sesaat, ia berhenti berjalan dan Conan berani bersumpah bahwa pada saat itu, suara Ai terdengar sangat serius saat bilang, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Tapi pada saat yang sama, Conan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ditunggunya sebentar lagi. Tidak sedikit pun.

 **End of Flashback**

~HS~

"Ada apa Conan?" tanya Profesor Agasa dari ambang pintu setelah mendengar jeritan panik Conan yang memanggilnya dari arah laboratorium ruang bawah tanah. Namun begitu ia melongok ke dalam ruangan, matanya spontan melotot lebar akan pemandangan di depannya. Lelaki yang sudah dari beberapa tahun lalu memaksanya untuk memanggil dirinya Conan itu sedang terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang deras. Darah segar berceceran di sekitarnya. Di pelukannya, Ai Haibara, bukan, Shiho Miyano, tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah. "A… Apa yang terjadi?"

Akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Profesor Agasa, Conan pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Ai. "Aku tidak tahu, Profesor. Ketika aku masuk, dia sudah seperti ini."

Profesor Agasa terhenyak melihat gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu kini menjelma menjadi gadis dewasa yang amat cantik. Garis-garis wajahnya tampak berbeda, tapi rambut pirang dan wajah familiar itu masih sama dengan Ai Haibara yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Andai saja tidak ada darah yang amat mengkhawatirkan di sana.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Cepat!" seru Profesor Agasa pada Conan yang sepertinya sudah buntu pikiran dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Segera, Profesor Agasa mengangkut kedua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin itu dengan VW-nya ke Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat. Selama perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan, dan sesekali saat Profesor Agasa menengok ke bangku belakang tempat dua sejoli itu duduk, dia akan menemukan Conan yang belum berhenti menangis sedang menciumi rambut Ai, Shiho, dengan wajah khawatir luar biasa. _Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk. Ai-kun bukanlah seseorang yang cukup jahat untuk mendapat karma seperti ini_ , batin Profesor Agasa sungguh-sungguh pada Tuhan.

~HS~

Conan menghela napas lelah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa keras di salah satu kamar rawat Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat siang itu. Ia memandang warna putih yang memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan tatapan prihatin. Satu minggu, dan Ai Haibara, bukan, Shiho Miyano, belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Gadis itu masih tertidur dengan tenang di atas kasur keras rumah sakit yang berseprai putih. Jarum infus masih menancap di tangan kananya, mengalirkan cairan bening yang mengalir langsung ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Perban putih masih membalut dahi kanannya, tempat dimana darah segar dulu mengalir.

Masih jelas hari itu dalam ingatan Conan, saat Ai Haibaranya bukan lagi Ai Haibara. Entah kenapa, semua kejadiannya terasa tidak cocok. Sudah lebih dari enam tahun Ai tidak pernah mengutak-atik laboratorium ruang bawah tanah Profesor Agasa, lebih tepatnya, saat mereka resmi meninggalkan jati diri Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano untuk selamanya demi hidup baru Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Lalu kenapa hari itu, malam itu, Ai _nya_ ada di dalam sana? Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, ruangan itu sama sekali tidak tampak terbengkalai ataupun berdebu. Alih-alih tampak ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun, laboratorium itu malah dipenuhi dengan gelas-gelas kimia plus bermacam cairan aneh di dalamnya, tak lupa komputer yang menyala, walaupun sampai saat ini proteksi dari kata sandi masih menghalangi Conan untuk mengutak-atik isinya. Bukan salahnya kalau insting detektifnya otomatis bekerja dan dia jadi memperhatikan lokasi kejadian –kalau memang bisa dianggap seperti itu. Intinya, ruangan itu masih sering digunakan. Dan menurut Profesor Agasa, bukan dia yang menggunakannya.

Lebih aneh lagi, bagaimana bisa Ai bertransformasi menjadi Shiho Miyano lagi? Kalau memang itu penawar sementara seperti yang dulu pernah beberapa kali dibuatnya, maka ini adalah penawar yang paling berhasil. Sudah satu minggu dan dia belum juga kembali menjadi Ai Haibara. Tapi memangnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Ai dengan tubuh Shiho Miyano? Gadis itu, bahkan sejak dulu, tidak pernah tertarik untuk menggunakan penawar sementara kecuali dia memang harus menggunakannya. Kalau memang dia berhasil menemukan penawar sementara yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu, bukankah lebih baik penawar itu diberikannya pada Conan? Conanlah yang lebih membutuhkannya, kan? Dia rindu tubuh dewasanya. Bukan ide buruk untuk berkeliaran dengan tubuh Shinichi Kudo lagi selama beberapa hari setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau itu adalah penawar permanen?

Dan terakhir, bagaimana bisa Ai _nya_ mengalami kejadian itu? Kecelakaan adalah hal yang paling mungkin. Tapi segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ai Haibara selalu bisa berakhir di tempat yang paling mustahil sekali pun.

Gadis itu, pikir Conan, bukanlah Ai Haibara yang dikenalnya, dan mungkin bukanlah Ai Haibara yang dicintainya. Wajahnya tampak pucat –dan dewasa. Dia Shiho Miyano.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat bagi Conan. Dia ingin sekali tertidur lalu bangun dengan ingatan bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi aneh yang terasa nyata. Tapi insting detektifnya sudah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Jadi, di sinilah dia, menunggu gadisnya bangun dengan sangat tidak sabar. Setidaknya, Ai Haibara selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, menghapus rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. Dan Ai Haibara selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang kacau, apa pun yang terjadi.

Lebih dari apa pun, saat ini, Conan Edogawa membutuhkan Ai Haibara di sampingnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Ai," bisik Conan pada Ai _nya_ di seberang ruangan. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Tepat pada saat itulah sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Seolah mendengar yang dikatakan Conan, Ai Haibara membuka matanya.

Mata Conan yang selalu awas tentu saja melihat gerakan kecil itu. Setengah berlari, ia langsung meloncat dari sofa menuju pinggiran tempat tidur Ai. "Ai, kau sudah sadar? Astaga, terima kasih Tuhan."

Ai belum menanggapinya, tapi senyum Conan sudah mulai terbentuk. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, mencoba fokus pada langit-langit, lalu pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Ini aku, aku di sini. Kau benar-benar harus cepat menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku," seru Conan lagi dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia terlalu bahagia melihat Ai _nya_ –tak peduli masih dalam tubuh Shiho Miyano– sudah kembali, dan pertanyaan itu tak terbendung lagi.

Di mata Conan, kala itu pandangan Ai tampak berkabut dan bingung, mimik wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti seharusnya, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah apa yang diharapkan Conan setelah sekian lama menunggu Ai Haibara _nya_ kembali.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Dendy2398 : makasih, den^^ iya, ada kelanjutannya kok, dan kayaknya cerita ini bakalan jadi multichap yang lumayan panjang, wkwk. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk reviewnya ya, ini Sara update chap 2, selamat membaca!

AN : Selamat malam semua, Sara kembali lagi membawa chapter dua, hahahaha. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Sara harap kalian suka ya^^ oke deh, terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat berkomentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini, Profesor!" teriak Conan di ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa. "Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku sendirian sementara dia seenaknya kembali ke tubuh Shiho Miyano dan melupakan segalanya?!"

Profesor tua itu menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya yang botak terasa pusing menghadapi laki-laki muda di depannya ini. Bertahun-tahun tinggal dengan Ai, pria tua itu tahu benar Ai Haibara bukanlah gadis yang tidak bertanggung jawab semacam ini. Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap tindakannya, walaupun untuk saat ini ia tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Ai-kun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, Conan. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyalahkannya seperti ini."

Tidak bisa menyalahkannya? Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa Conan salahkan?

Sudah hampir dua mingu sejak gadis itu terbangun di rumah sakit dan beberapa hari sejak akhirnya ia diizinkan pulang ke rumah. Selama itu, yang Conan lakukan terus-menerus adalah memeriksa laboratorium ruang bawah tanah dan menerka-nerka apa _password_ dari komputer yang ada di sana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada sebutir pil pun yang bisa ia temukan di sana, yang berarti Ai hanya membuat satu penawar permanen. Dan, ya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah penawar permanen jika dilihat dari tubuh Shiho Miyano yang masih ada di dalam kamar ruang bawah tanah sekarang. Dan apa pun _password_ yang digunakan Ai tidak bisa dikuak Conan sepintar apa pun dia, seperti yang memang ia harapkan dari Ai Haibara _nya_. Ai Haibaralah yang selalu bisa membaca pikiran Conan dan hal itu tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Memikirkan hal itu terus-menerus selama dua minggu membuat Conan frustrasi berat. Benar kata Profesor Agasa, Ai Haibara yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang yang bisa berbuat begini. Dia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Conan. Tidak ada setitik pun rasa egois di dalam dirinya jika berhubungan dengan Conan. Itulah Ai Haibara yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Itulah Ai Haibara _nya_.

Tapi gadis yang dia lihat itu bukanlah Ai Haibara _nya_. Sejak dia terbangun, Conan tidak pernah bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai Ai _nya_. Karena itulah, sejak dia bangun dan dikonfirmasi dokter menderita amnesia, Conan tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk bertemu pandang dengannya lagi. Conan tidak sanggup. Baginya, tubuh Shiho Miyano dan ingatan yang kosong itu bukanlah Ai _nya_. Dia ingin Ai _nya_ kembali, dan dia jadi membenci Shiho Miyano karena itu.

Baginya kini, Shiho Miyano adalah seorang yang egois dan tak berhati, jelmaan Sherry sang ilmuan besar organisasi hitam, yang dengan teganya meninggalkan Conan seorang diri di dalam tubuh kecilnya sementara dia dengan tenangnya kembali ke tubuh dewasanya lalu melupakan segalanya. Ya, Shiho Miyano tak lebih dari seorang gadis egois yang sudah melenyapkan Ai Haibara dari sisinya. Dan dia amat membenci Shiho Miyano karenanya. Juga merindukan Ai Haibara setengah mati.

"Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa aku salahkan, Profesor?" seru Conan geram. "Kau lihat sendiri tidak ada lagi penawar lain selain yang dikonsumsinya!"

"Shinichi Kudo..." Profesor Agasa menggeram rendah sambil menyebut nama asli Conan, mengingatkan Conan akan siapa dia sebenarnya. Conan sudah keterlaluan pada Ai dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh dia sudah lama mengembangkan penawar permanen itu tanpa sepengetahuan kita berdua, lalu berencana kabur setelah dia kembali jadi Shiho Miyano. Sialnya, niat jahat itu mendapat karma dan dia malah melukai kepalanya sendiri. Huh, dasar gadis menyedihkan."

Profesor Agasa sudah akan membalas ucapan Conan lagi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara kokangan pistol dari arah pintu depan. Hal selanjutnya yang diketahui Conan saat ia menengok ke arah itu adalah rasa sakit dan panas dari sesuatu yang menggores pelipis kanannya, lalu memecahkan cermin yang digantung di dinding. Seketika ia tahu, sesuatu itu adalah peluru.

"Berani berkata begitu tentang Sherry lagi, pelurunya akan kugeser ke tengah kepalamu." Suara rendah dan dingin itu, tak lain tak bukan, berasal dari Shuichi Akai yang tampak seperti dewa kematian dengan Tokarev di tangannya.

Conan dan Profesor Agasa terdiam, masih kaget dengan tindakan Shuichi Akai. Sementara itu, Shuichi malah melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah lebih jauh. Tepatnya, menuju kamar di mana Sherry berada.

~HS~

Shuichi Akai berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu kamar Shiho. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat profesor bodoh pemilik rumah ini meneleponnya tadi pagi dan memberitahukannya kabar mengenai Shiho. Kaget dan marah, pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu segera memutuskan sambungan telepon, menghubungi bosnya James untuk meminta cuti, dan membeli tiket pesawat langsung ke Jepang untuk penerbangan satu jam kemudian.

Dia merasa sangat bodoh sudah mempercayai laki-laki idiot itu untuk menjaga Sherry, sementara Akemi menitipkan Sherry pada dirinya. Huh, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itulah karmanya karena sudah menjadi terlalu hitam untuk pihak putih. Kehilangan Akemi selamanya dan gagal melaksanakan janjinya pada satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

Saat Shuichi sampai di depan pintu kamar Sherry, ia berhenti sejenak. Sherry tidak akan mengingatnya, lalu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu?

Jujur saja, ia amat rindu pada Sherry setelah tidak bertemu selama sekitar lima tahun. Tapi saat terakhir Shuichi meninggalkannya di Jepang, Sherry tampak sangat bahagia akan hubungan _lovey dovey_ yang dijalaninya dengan bocah detektif itu. Dan Shuichi pikir, mungkin inilah saatnya ia membiarkan Sherry memilih jalannya sendiri dan menikmati hidup, jauh dari bayang-bayangnya yang pasti membawa kembali kenangan menyakitkan tentang Akemi.

Shuichi hanya ingin Sherry bahagia. Shuichi hanya ingin membahagiakan adik Akemi. Itulah alasan satu-satunya mengapa ia menahan diri untuk tidak berkunjung ke Jepang.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik memantapkan diri, Shuichi memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Sherry.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah pemandangan Sherry yang sedang duduk bersender di kepala tempat tidur dengan sebuah novel klasik di pangkuannya. Tatapannya tampak bingung saat mendapati orang asing memasuki kamarnya, teritorinya. Tapi Shuichi tidak ambil pusing. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan santai, lalu berdiri sambil bersender pada daun pintu, tak lupa menyelipkan pistolnya ke dalam tas kecil yang sejak tadi diselempangnya.

"Maaf, apakah anda mencari saya?"

Shuichi sudah tahu Sherry tidak akan mengingatnya, tapi mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari mulut perempuan berambut pirang itu menggores hatinya makin dalam. Wajah itu, tubuh itu, adalah Sherry yang dikenalnya, walaupun yang sekarang ia lihat adalah versi beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Sherry yang ada di ingatannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa dia tidak mengenalmu. Dia tetap Sherry. Tidak ada yang berubah_. Begitulah batin Shuichi sebelum ia menanggapi gadis cantik di depannya itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sherry," salam Shuichi sedatar mungkin. Setidaknya, suaranya tidak terdengar pecah atau marah saat akhirnya ia mampu mengatakan hal itu.

Ekspresi Sherry di benak Shuichi saat itu hanya mengandung dua kata : Tidak cocok. Sherry yang dikenalnya tidak akan menanggapi pernyataan barusan dengan kerutan dahi dan bibir yang menekuk, persis seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi dia tetap Sherry, kan?

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sherry menjawab, "Maaf, tapi kupikir anda salah orang. Saya memang baru kehilangan ingatan saya, tapi menurut Agasa-san, nama saya adalah Shiho Miyano."

Tidak ada kata-kata sarkas atau hinaan di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melontarkan ejekan atau humor gelap seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan tiap bertemu. Dan tidak ada senym sinis atau glare penuh aura hitam sedikit pun darinya. Sebagai gantinya, kalimat itu begitu sopan dan lemah lembut, bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan auranya bersinar secerah matahari senja.

Memang berbeda. Orang yang kini berada di hadapannya mungkin bukan Sherry yang Shuichi kenal, namun dia rasa, dia bisa menerima Sherry yang seperti ini.

Tenru saja Shuichi bisa. Tidak buruk juga mengenal sisi manis Sherry yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sherry punya sisi manis seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, ia memang selalu tahu bahwa Sherry adalah gadis paling tidak bisa ditebak sedunia.

"Bagiku, kau itu Sherry," tanggap Shuichi datar. "Dan sekarang aku memang satu-satunya orang yang masih memanggilmu begitu."

Shuichi menatap Sherry dalam. Gadis itu kini berdiri dengan sopan di hadapannya, lalu ia menarik kursi di hadapan meja ke dekat Shuichi. "Sebaiknya anda duduk dulu. Maafkan saya yang kurang sopan tidak menawarkan duduk sedari tadi."

Sherry tersenyum amat manis dan sopan kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, ujung-ujunh bibir Shuichi terangkat dan membentuk senyuman kecil yang entah sejak kapan terakhir dilakukannya. Perlahan, dia duduk di kursi yang dibawa Sherry tadi sementara gadis itu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur menghadap Shuichi.

"Ah, jadi... Kalau anda tidak keberatan menjawab, apa saya boleh bertanya siapa anda?" tanya Sherry pada Shuichi. Di akhir kalimatnya tersisip tawa kecil yang menandakan kegugupan gadis ini, mengingatkan Shuichi terus-menerus bahwa Sherry ini sudah bukan Sherry yang dulu lagi.

Bukan yang dulu, memang, tapi tidak berarti dia tidak semenarik Sherry yang dulu.

"Kau satu-satunya orang tersisa yang masih memanggilku Rye." Shuichi menatap mata itu lagi, dan menemukan setitik rasa familiar di sana. Mata itu, walau kini menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda, masih mata yang sama yang dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Oh ya? Apakah kita semacam keluarga atau..."

"Aku mantan kekasih kakakmu," potong Shuichi. "Dan kakakmu sudah meninggal."

Dia ingin bagian penjelasan ini cepat berakhir. Sherry, baik yang dulu maupun sekarang, sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi itu ketika ia membahas Akemi. Ekspresi datar dengan bibir yang menipis serta mata yang menatap kosong, setitik kebencian pada takdir tersirat di dalamnya. Dan Shuichi amat benci melihatnya.

"Ah… Jadi begitu," tanggap Sherry kini sambil menunduk. "Jadi itu sebabnya aku selalu sendirian di sini. Selain Agasa-san yang merawatku, aku memang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ya? Apa orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal?"

Di kalimat terakhir, Shuichi menyadari suara Sherry sudah mulai pecah menahan tangis. Dan akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang amat penting. Detektif bodoh itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Sherry.

"Sherry, apa kau mau ikut denganku saja?" tanya Shuichi akhirnya.

Sherry pun mendongak, membaca mata Shuichi, dan akhirnya mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi walaupun tanpa pernyataan verbal. Ada secercah harapan di sana, ada sedikit kepercayaan yang terasa familiar di memori Shuichi. Dia terus berpikir sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Sherry yang lama masih ada jauh di dalam sana. Sherry yang dikenalnya belum benar-benar hilang.

Mungkin dengan begini, ia bisa memperbaiki janjinya pada Akemi dan memberikan kehidupan yang bahagia untuk Sherry.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Kalimat-kalimat formal dan senyum sopan itu hilang, digantikan mimik keras yang terasa familiar di mata Shuichi. Dia akan menemukan Sherry lagi. Apabila akhirnya tiba saat Sherry kembali, dia berjanji sudah akan menepati janjinya pada Akemi.

"Selalu."

~HS~

"Aku akan membawa Sherry ke London," ucap Shuichi sambil berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu tempat Conan dan Profesor Agasa saling melotot dalam perang dingin.

"Hah, bawa saja gadis egois…"

Kali ini, perkataan Conan disela oleh suara kokangan pistol Shuichi. "Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu." Matanya menusuk tajam ke arah bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu. "Dan aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku."

"Aku izinkan. Jaga dia dengan baik," kata Profesor Agasa pelan. Dia berjalan kea rah Shuichi, menepuk bahunya singkat, lalu menghilang ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : ada dongg. Rencananya, Sara bakalan jadiin fic ini lumayan panjang, mungkin lebih dari 10 chap deh. Makasih udah baca dan review. Apa ini udah cukup cepat? Hehe

AN : halo semuaa^^ ini dia chapter duaa. Sebelumnya Sara minta maaf karena dua minggu lagi Sara bakal dihujani badai uts, Sara mesti belajar banyak. Belum lagi jurusan Sara memang terkenal banyak tugas T.T jadii, mohon maaf kalau update selanjutnya lama yaa. Kalau ada waktu kosong Sara janji sempetin nulis deh. Akhir kata, makasih banyak sudah membaca dan review! Love u guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi," ucap Sherry pelan ketika Rye mempersilakan gadis itu memasuki apartemennya di London.

Sherry menatap Rye yang menahan pintu tetap terbuka untuknya, lalu tersenyum manis pada pria yang baru saja dikenal dan diketahuinya itu, namun langsung dipercayainya. Pastilah Rye, atau Shuichi Akai benar-benar orang yang dekat dengannya dulu selain Agasa.

"Kamarmu ada di samping ruang keluarga itu, pintu pertama di sebelah kanan."

Sherry memperhatikan Rye yang kini mengunci pintu, memberikan punggungnya yang berbalut jaket warna gelap untuk ditatap gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu. Bagi Sherry, punggung itu terasa sangat familiar, seakan-akan dia sudah melihatnya ribuan kali, dan mungkin memang dia sudah melihatnya ribuan kali. Topi rajut hitam yang dipakai Rye pun terasa pas di matanya, seolah dia bisa melihat _doppelganger_ atau kembaran Rye tanpa topi rajutnya dan akan langsung tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah Rye. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas kecil yang diselempangkan pria itu di bahu kanannya, suatu pikiran lucu terasa menetes kecil di otak Sherry. Mau tidak mau, dia tertawa kecil di dalam hati, menyalahkan otaknya yang terlalu imajinatif mengenai barang-barang di dalam tas itu. Tidak mungkin, kan, pria ini membawa Tokarev dan banyak peluru cadangan di dalam tasnya?

"Kamarku ada di sini," ucap Rye sembari menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanannya. "Kau boleh panggil aku kapan pun kau butuh."

"Ah, terima kasih, Rye," ucap Sherry sopan sembari membungkuk sedikit, masih berpegang pada tradisi Jepangnya di London, negeri seberang tempatnya tinggal sekarang. "Apakah kau tinggal dengan keluargamu di sini? Kulihat apartemen ini cukup mewah dan luas untuk ditinggali pria sepertimu seorang diri."

Di mata Sherry, mata Rye tampak menggelap saat pandangan mereka bertemu, persis setelah ia menanyakan pertanyaan barusan. Sesaat Sherry sadar bahwa pertanyaannya salah, tapi sesuatu mendesak dari dalam hatinya untuk mendengar jawaban dari pria itu. Dia ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pria ini. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pria ini. Dan dia ingin tahu apa peran seorang Rye dalam kehidupan Sherry, interaksi macam apa yang terjadi dalam dunia yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Apakah pria ini adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya?

Seketika, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan bayangan akan seorang laki-laki berkacamata muncul walau sangat kabur di dalam bayangannya. Di sudut mata Sherry, Rye kembali memutuskan pandangan mereka, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Sherry. Butuh segala pengendalian diri yang Sherry punya untuk tetap mendengarkan Rye ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya, namun akhirnya dia mampu melakukannya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku sendirian di dunia ini," jawab Rye, yang seketika memberikan rasa sakit lain di kepala Sherry. "Kita hanya punya satu sama lain, Sherry. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk bergantung padaku."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Rye masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang diiringi dengan bunyi klik kecil tanda pintu dikunci, meninggalkan Sherry dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, kini ia bisa melihat Rye yang berambut panjang di dalam kepalanya, berganti-ganti dengan seorang anak berkacamata dengan wajah yang tidak jelas. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Dan setelah beberapa detik bertahan, akhirnya Sherry memutuskan untuk menyerah pada kegelapan yang menunggunya untuk pulang.

~HS~

Rye menatap sosok tidur Sherry di hadapannya dengan nanar. Satu minggu sudah Sherry terbaring di kamar rawat VVIP Rumah Sakit London Pusat tanpa pernah benar-benar bangun sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen pria itu.

Di hari itu, sekitar setengah jam setelah ia meninggalkan Sherry di ruang tamu, Rye akhirnya keluar untuk mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan Sherry. Tak disangka-sangka, bukannya menemukan sosok gadis bersenyum cerah yang sedang merapikan pakaian di kamar barunya, ia malah menemukan Sherry tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dalam posisi aneh yang menandakan ia terjatuh ke sana dalam keadaan pingsan.

Saat itu, Rye merasa amat bodoh dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah meninggalkan Sherry begitu saja saat mereka sampai. Namun yang ada dipikirannya saat ia membopong Sherry ke kamar barunya adalah bahwa gadis yang amat disayanginya ini pingsan akibat _jet lag_ atau semacamnya. Setelahnya, Rye mencoba membangunkan Sherry dengan aromaterapi sambil tertawa kecil saat gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung dikejutkan dengan reaksi Sherry yang tak diduganya.

Gadis itu menjerit kuat dan meremas kepalanya hingga sebagian rambutnya rontok. Ia terus berteriak mengenai _prototype_ dan _antidote_ yang Rye yakini sebagai bagian eksperimennya mengenai APTX 4869. Sayangnya, tidak satupun hal yang dilakukan Rye bisa menenangkannya. Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan dan sendirian dalam dunianya yang sepi dan sunyi. Ia tidak menyadari lingkungan di sekitarnya sama sekali termasuk Rye. Selama sekitar sepuluh menit ia terus begitu sampai akhirnya, dengan sangat tiba-tiba pula, Sherry kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Panik dan tidak lagi bisa membaca situasi, Rye segera membawa Sherry ke Rumah Sakit London Pusat, rumah sakit dengan rute terdekat dari apartemennya.

Satu minggu.

Dan reaksi Sherry setiap bangun dari tidurnya tetaplah sama seperti yang terjadi di apartemen Rye hari itu. Butuh banyak obat penenang dari dokter, dan Rye merasa ia mulai menyerah pada dunia. Ia mulai merasa menyerah pada Sherry.

Sejak dulu, ia tahu bahwa Sherry punya topeng dingin dan sadis yang memoles wajahnya sehingga ia tampak seperti gadis kuat yang tidak takut pada apa pun di dunia. Namun kenyataannya, Sherry hanyalah seorang gadis kecil sok tegar yang benar-benar lemah dan berhati lembut. Dan Rye benar-benar tahu bahwa, secara harfiah, dibalik setiap _glare_ Sherry mengandung rasa sakit hati dan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya selama ia duduk diam di sofa ruangan itu selama satu minggu. Ia berpikir tentang kehidupan dan kenangan-kenangan Sherry di masa lampau.

Apakah Sherry menyukai kehidupannya?

Apakah Sherry menghargai kenangan-kenangannya?

Apakah Sherry merindukan momen-momen kehidupannya?

Rye tahu bahwa Sherry membenci kehidupannya yang selalu terkekang dengan keluarga yang mengabdi pada organisasi. Ia merasa tertekan setelah menjadi generasi kedua ilmuan Miyano sementara kakaknya bisa hidup dengan bebas di luar sana, lepas dari tangan-tangan kotor organisasi. Ia merasa kehidupannya amat berat dengan pendidikan yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam otaknya sampai-sampai ia mendapatkan gelar Ph.D saat berumur 17 tahun. Dan kegagalan terbesarnya seumur hidup adalah menciptakan racun yang digunakan organisasi untuk membunuh orang-orang.

Rye tahu bahwa Sherry membenci kehidupannya yang _itu_. Tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah organisasi musnah?

Ia lepas dari tangan-tangan jahat organisasi dan hidup dengan tenang tanpa khawatir dapat mencium bau menyebalkan yang hanya muncul dari anggota organisasi itu lagi. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang baik yang selama ini tidak pernah dimilikinya. Ia dapat mengulang masa kanak-kanaknya lagi, ditemani oleh anak-anak sungguhan yang memuja dirinya dan menggapnya sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan terakhir, ia punya Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA yang senasib dengannya, dan mereka berdua sama-sama memutuskan untuk menjalani takdir yang telah terjadi dengan mengulang waktu mereka sepuluh tahun lebih awal. Shinichi Kudo, kekasih yang sangat disayangi Sherry dengan sepenuh hatinya dan mungkin tidak akan dilepaskannya, berapa pun harga yang harus dia bayar.

Jadi, apakah dia, seorang yang hanya mengawasi Sherry dari jauh ini dapat dengan lancang mengambil semua itu darinya?

 **Flashback**

"Ingatannya mulai kembali, tapi tampaknya, banyak kenangan traumatis yang dialaminya. Otaknya mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang kini perlahan-lahan merayap kembali. Itulah sebabnya kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Dia mencoba melawan supaya kenangan-kenangan itu tidak kembali di alam bawah sadarnya," ucap dokter spesialis yang menangani Sherry.

"Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini? Dia terus bangun setiap beberapa jam dan selalu histeris setiap kalinya."

"Saya tidak tahu pasti, tapi…"

Dokter itu menggantung kata-katanya, memantik sebuah amarah di dada Rye. Tapi ia jelas-jelas tahu bahwa ini bukanlah tempat dan saat yang tepat untuk meledak. Orang ini yang akan membantu Sherry, seharusnya Rye bisa menahan emosinya hanya dengan itu.

Tidak sabar menunggu, Rye segera bertanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan amarahnya, "Tapi?"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus berlanjut, Mr. Akai." Sang dokter menghela napas lelah sesaat. "Jika dalam dua hari kedepan Ms. Miyano masih mengalami hal yang sama, saya khawatir kita harus melakukan tindakan terhadapnya."

Memandang dokter itu lagi dengan tatapan tajam, sang dokter akhirnya memulai penjelasannya.

"Ms. Miyano mengalami trauma akan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalunya. Sayangnya, kejadian-kejadian itulah yang merembet masuk lagi ke dalam otaknya setelah ia kehilangan ingatan sebelum ini. Dalam hal tersebut, otaknya yang kosong dan baru berisi beberapa hari ini setelah ia bangun dari kondisi komanya langsung disisipi memori-memori buruk dalam jumlah besar dalam waktu singkat. Otaknya tidak kuat menerima itu."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rye setelah keheningan panjang di antara mereka berdua.

Memandang lurus mata Rye, sang dokter pun menjawab, "Membuatnya kehilangan ingatan sekali lagi."

 **End of Flashback**

Berkedip sesaat, Rye kembali memandang sosok tidur Sherry yang amat tenang. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengusik ketenangan itu dari Sherry. Ia hanya ingin Sherry bahagia. Hanya sesederhana itu dan ia akan melindunginya sesuai dengan janjinya pada Akemi.

Kenangan-kenangan itu mungkin hal terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidup Sherry, tapi Rye juga tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus menghadapi traumanya seorang diri seperti ini.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia bisa menjadi substitusi dari kenangan-kenangan itu di kehidupan baru Sherry setelah ini. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Sherry bahagia dan menikmati hidup tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Ia akan memanjakan Sherry, memberikan segala yang dia inginkan dan melakukan apa pun yang gadis itu kehendaki.

Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Sherry membuang bocah detektif itu dari ingatannya. Toh, si detektif yang sedang dibicarakan juga telah membuang Sherry jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Ya, mungkin hal inilah yang terbaik bagi semua orang. Lebih-lebih, bagi Sherry.

Ya, ia akan menghapus isi kepala Sherry sekali lagi.

~HS~

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

"Kau masak apa, hm?" tanya Rye saat ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati Sherry sedang menuangkan susu cokelat ke dalam dua gelas tinggi.

Gadis itu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan susu, menaruh tekonya di atas meja makan kembali, lalu tersenyum cerah ke arah Rye , amat cerah hingga sanggup menandingi apron berwarna kuning terang bergambar bunga matahari yang mereka berdua beli di _department store_ saat pergi belanja dua hari lalu. "Ah, hanya roti bakar biasa. Aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat masak."

"Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau yakin kau mau minum itu?" tanya Rye agak datar sembari menunjuk susu cokelat di atas meja.

Menatap susu cokelat hangatnya yang tampak enak enak saja untuk sarapan, gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung, "Ada yang salah dengan susu cokelat, Rye?"

"Cobalah kopi hitam," ucap Rye serius, pandangannya lurus ke kedua mata gadis itu. "Rak kedua dari kanan."

Agak heran dengan ucapan Rye, Sherry tetap mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan pemuda itu kepadanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini. Begitu kopi hitamnya jadi, ia segera meneguknya dan merasakan aliran dari cairan hitam itu terasa begitu bersahabat dengan lidahnya. Tak terasa, ia baru berhenti meminum kopi itu saat gelas di tangannya sudah kosong. "Wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ternyata begitu menyukai kopi hitam."

Memandang Rye yang masih kusut dalam balutan kaus santai dan celana trainingnya, Sherry tidak ambil pusing mendengar gumaman tidak jelas pria itu. Ia mengambil selembar roti dari piring di depannya dan mulai meraih selai stroberi. Namun lagi-lagi, Rye menghentikannya. Tangan pria itu menyingkirkan selai stroberi dari hadapan Sherry, lalu menukarnya dengan selai bluberi dan selai kacang.

"Campurkan keduanya."

"Kau serius mau makan itu, Rye?" tanya Sherry menghadapi selera aneh Rye dalam urusan pencampuran selai untuk makan roti.

Tersenyum miring yang, omong-omong, sangat disukai Sherry, Rye menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Bukan aku, tapi kau."

Kali ini, Sherry tidak ragu maupun bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia melakukan apa yang diminta Rye dan sangat bersyukur karenanya. Mungkin seleranya memang aneh, tapi rasa bluberi dan kacang di tengah-tengah roti bakar benar-benar terasa cocok di lidahnya, sama seperti kopi hitam tadi.

Dua minggu setelah ia bangun dengan ingatan nol, Sherry masih punya banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya, bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia suka membaca majalah fashion, ia tidak tahu kalau ia menyayangi kucing, dan seperti tadi, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia menyukai kopi hitam dan roti dengan selai bluberi dicampur kacang. Satu-satunya yang ia ketahui sejak hari itu adalah bahwa ia punya satu orang yang selalu menjaganya.

Ia hanya tahu, bahwa seseorang bernama Rye akan selalu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : sip sip, nih udah update. Baca dan review lagi yaa!

AN : chapter 4! Akhirnya setelah selesai ujian keempat dalam minggu ini jam 21.00 (yap, jam 9 malam, kalian nggak salah baca) tadi, Sara berhasil meluangkan sedikit waktu buat nulis. Silahkan dibaca dan direview~


	5. Chapter 5

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi dosen pembimbing saya dalam pembuatan tugas akhir saya ini, Miss Miyano. Teman-teman saya pasti benar-benar iri karena saya bisa mendapat orang secerdas dan sebaik anda sebagai dosen pembimbing. Kelulusan saya di sini benar-benar lancar karena anda." Hailey Winters, mahasiswa program sarjana kimia di London University itu tersenyum sopan pada wanita berambut pirang bergelombang di hadapannya. "Tambahan lagi, anda adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Anda yakin tidak mau pergi ke taman hiburan bersama saya minggu depan?"

Mendengar godaan salah satu mahasiswanya yang jahil ini, Shiho tertawa kecil. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan bergelombang lembut terayun sedikit. Sejujurnya, ia agak heran kenapa Winters tidak lulus sebelum ini. Tahun ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk lulus sebelum ia di _drop out_ oleh universitas sekaligus tahun pertama Shiho sebagai dosen pembimbing tugas akhir mahasiswa sejak ia menjadi dosen di London University dua tahun lalu. Winters bukanlah anak yang terlihat seperti kutu buku, justru sebaliknya, ia lumayan menampakkan perawakan berandal. Mulutnya tajam dan ia tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya di depan dosen. Yang tidak Shiho lewatkan adalah, kejeniusan isi otaknya yang dilapisi oleh _layer_ kemalasan.

Masa bimbingan pertama dengan Winters berjalan dengan kacau dan tidak membawa mereka kemana-mana. Pertemuan selanjutnya, Shiho mengajak pemuda itu untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe dan mendorongnya untuk mengganti tema tugas akhirnya ke arah sesuatu yang lebih disukainya. Tak diduga, akhirnya Winters memilih topik tentang Gin dan proses kimia yang terjadi dalam fermentasinya, yang entah mengapa saat itu membuat Shiho agak bergidik. Dengan arahan Shiho, mahasiswa bimbing pertamanya itu akhirnya dapat mengerjakan tugas akhir tersebut dengan baik dalam waktu yang mengejutkan cepatnya.

 _Well_ , manusia akan selalu mengerjakan sesuatu yang disukainya, bukan?

Dan hasilnya juga tidak mengecewakan, cukup bagus, malah. Mengingat wajah-wajah dosen lain di ruang sidang minggu lalu benar-benar membuat Shiho bangga.

"Masih berani mengajak kencan dosenmu, Mr. Winters?" ejek Shiho.

Bagaimanpun, sulit untuk bersikap sebagai seorang dosen yang sesungguhnya di depan sebagian besar muridnya. Untuk ukuran seorang dosen, Shiho masih sangat muda. Ia baru saja berulang tahun keduapuluh enam bulan kemarin, membuatnya berusia sama seperti Winters. Dan lebih lagi, ia tidak akan berhasil membuat Winters lulus tahun ini apabila sedari awal ia bersikap layaknya dosen dan bukannya teman.

"Oke, oke, saya minta maaf, Miss Miyano," katanya sambil tertawa kecil, walaupun Shiho tidak menangkap sikap meminta maaf sama sekali darinya. "Saya tahu ada seseorang yang tidak bisa saya lewati untuk bisa meraih hati anda."

Menghela napas berat, Shiho menggerutu kecil, yang ternyata masih cukup keras untuk didengar Winters. "Rye dan keprotektifannya yang berlebihan."

"Kalau saya tidak dengar sendiri dari anda bahwa dia adalah kakak anda, saya akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah ayah anda. Dia selalu mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat semua orang ketakutan." Lalu, seolah-olah akan mengatakan hal penting yang tidak boleh didengar orang lain, Winters mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Shiho dan berbisik pelan, "Saya bahkan tidak akan heran kalau ia menyimpan semacam _stun gun_ di dalam tas kecilnya itu.

 _Oh, lebih dari hanya sekedar_ stun gun _, sebenarnya_ , batin Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan omong-omong, orang mengerikan itu kini ada di depan ruangan ini dan kemungkinan besar menguping pembicaraan kita," sambung Winters lagi sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kantor Shiho.

Benar saja, Shiho bisa melihat Shuichi di sana, bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kusen jendela, menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Oh, betapa protektifnya Shuichi padanya.

"Baiklah, Miss Miyano, saya rasa saya harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas semuanya." Winters bangkit dari kursinya dan menyalami Shiho dengan –mengejutkannya- sangat sopan. Kemudian, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, ia kembali berbisik, "Pastikan kakak anda tidak membunuh saya, oke?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin," jawab Shiho, meskipun ia tersenyum lebar bersama jawabannya. "Pastikan kemalasanmu itu berakhir di sini, oke? Carilah pekerjaan yang kau sukai sebelum memperhitungkan gajinya. Mungkin dengan begitu, pekerjaannya bisa bertahan lama."

Dengan satu anggukan singkat, Winters akhirnya keluar dari kantor Shiho dan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tempat Shuichi berdiri. Karena pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai, Shiho akhirnya cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Shuichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menjemputku?" tanya Shiho, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Melepaskan sandarannya pada dinding, Shuichi berdiri tegak menghadap ke Shiho, lalu memeluk wanita itu singkat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin memergoki mahasiswa-mahasiswa berandal yang cukup bodoh untuk mengajakmu berkencan."

Lagi-lagi, Shiho tertawa mendengar sarkasme yang sangat kentara dalam kata-kata Shuichi. Dua tahun tinggal bersamanya tidak pernah membuat Shiho terbiasa dengan segala sarksme itu. Bukannya tidak suka, malahan ia sering menemukan humor di dalamnya. Shuichi memang benar-benar orang yang unik.

"Jadi karena mahasiswa berandalan yang kau maksud barusan sudah pulang dan akan segera merayakan pesta kelulusannya, bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang ke apartemen kita? Jujur saja cuacanya makin dingin sekarang ini," ucap Shiho sambil melangkah kecil, memaksa Shuichi untuk mengikutinya ke parkiran depan, di mana ia tahu Shuichi selalu memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dengan patuh, Shuichi mengikuti Shiho ke parkiran, tak lupa melempar _glare_ pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa berandal lain yang selalu menatap Shiho dengan tidak wajar. Bagaimanapun, Shiho adalah dosen mereka. Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka dengan beraninya mengajak Shiho _kencan_? Mahasiswa zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu adat.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, memang Shiho sudah mengajar sebagai dosen di sini, London University. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak wanita itu kehilangan ingatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan berbagai akses yang dimilikinya sebagai wali Shiho kini, Shuichi berhasil mendapatkan surat-surat penting Shiho lagi, termasuk akta kelahiran dan ijazah-ijazahnya, yang omong-omong mencakup gelar _Philosophy of Doctor_ saat wanita pirang berwajah oriental itu berumur enam belas tahun. Jenius? Bukan pertanyaan lagi.

Saat itu, mengingat Shuichi yang akhirnya harus sering berpergian karena tugas-tuganya di FBI yang tidak bisa lagi ditinggalkan, Shiho memutuskan untuk bekerja juga untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dan universitas ini entah kenapa menarik hatinya. Dan itulah awal dari pekerjaan Shiho Miyano sebagai dosen termuda di sini, membuatnya tidak lepas dari gangguan mahasiswa-mahasiswa berandal yang sangat dibenci Shuichi.

Shiho yang sekarang, menurut Shuichi, adalah sisi lain dari Sherry yang dulu jarang wanita itu tunjukkan. Bukannya _glare_ dan kata-kata sinis, melainkan senyuman dan kata-kata manislah yang selalu keluar dari bibir merahnya. Wajah oriental itu tampak bersinar karena sering dihiasi tawa. Aura hitamnya yang dulu bahkan kini tersembunyi dibalik aura cemerlang yang menyilaukan itu. Gesturnya tidak menggambarkan dirinya yang dulu, digantikan gestur yang lemah lembut. Namun dibalik itu, ketertarikannya akan dunia _fashion_ masih sama, ditunjukkan dengan tumpukkan majalah _fashion_ dan barang-barang _branded_ di apartemen mereka. Ia masih menyukai apa yang disukai Shiho yang dulu, seperti kopi hitam dan sandwich berselai bluberi dicampur kacang.

Hanya saja, dia bukan lagi Shiho yang suka menggodanya dengan humor-humor gelap seperti dulu.

Terkadang, hanya terkadang, Shuichi merindukan Shihonya yang itu. Namun setelah itu ia akan menyingkirkan pikiran konyol itu sesegera mungkin dari otaknya. Ini semua adalah pilihannya untuk menghapus isi otak Shiho. Ia melakukannya agar wanita itu tidak lagi menderita. Dan melihat hidup bahagia Shiho sejauh ini, ia tidak pantas merasa menyesal atas keputusannya saat itu.

Ia tidak bisa menyesal.

Mereka sampai di apartemen setengah jam kemudian dan langsung makan malam bersama dengan makanan yang dibeli di perjalanan tadi. Hari yang melelahkan, mengingat kegiatan yang padat dan cuac yang tidak mendukung.

"Sherry, aku akan pergi lagi besok," kata Shuichi pelan memecah keheningan nyaman yang selalu tercipta di antara mereka.

Mendongak dari spageti yang sedang dimakannya, Shiho membalas, "Lagi? Padahal kau baru pulang dua hari." Wajahnya cemberut dengan lucu, membuat Shuichi tertawa kecil dan Shiho tambah cemberut.

 _Dia tidak mungkin begini di depan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya juga kan? Mungkin dari segi otak dia sangat memenuhi, tapi dari ukuran emosional… dia masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mengajar, sepertinya,_ batin Shuichi.

"Misi kali ini hanya untuk sekitar seminggu. Sabarlah di sini sendirian, oke?" Melihat Shiho yang masih saja cemberut, akhirnya Shuichi menambahkan dengan senyum miringnya yang khas, "Aku sudah membelikanmu beberapa buku agar kau tidak kesepian, bagaimana?"

Otomatis, kepala Shiho segera berputar ke arah rak buku yang terlihat dari ruang makan mereka. Mendapati buku-buku baru mengisi _space_ yang tadinya kosong di rak besar itu, senyum Shiho merebak lebar.

 _Dan Sherry masih sangat menyukai buku. Satu lagi hal yang tidak berubah dari dirinya adalah bahwa dia selalu lapar akan ilmu pengetahuan_ , lagi-lagi Shuichi membatin.

"Aku harap itu adalah seri pertama sampai ketiga dari _Sejarah Makromolekul dan Kegunaannya dalam Konteks Tak Alami_."

Mata itu bersinar-sinar lebar, membuat senyum tulus Shuichi lagi-lagi lepas dengan bebas. "Paling tidak, tiga buku tebal itu bisa mengisi waktumu selama dua bulan penuh, kan, Sherry?"

"Satu setengah bulan."

"Baik, baik. Satu setengah bulan."

"Ah, aku sudah selesai," ucap Shiho lima menit kemudian.

Shuichi memperhatikan wanita itu membereskan bekas makanannya lalu membuang semuanya ke tempat sampah, kemudian melenggang keluar dari dapur.

"Mau kemana, Sherry?" tanya Shuichi heran.

"Membaca. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menarik perhatianku." Lagi-lagi, Sherry menampakkan senyum manisnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentang apoptosis."

~HS~

Shiho mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa agak sakit.

Dua hari setelah Shuchi pergi, tetapi ia belum membaca satu pun buku-buku baru itu. Ia memang sudah menaruh perhatian pada tiga buku tersebut saat mereka pergi ke toko buku bulan kemarin, namun satu topik ini benar-benar membuatnya memusatkan seluruh perhatian.

Apoptosis.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa familiar dengan apoptosis dan itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam segala informasi yang bisa didapatnya mengenai hal itu. Namun mala mini, ia baru membaca kalimat pertama tentang salah satu buku yang membahas apoptosis dan kepalanya langsung terasa berputar. Mungkin ia kelelahan, tapi mungkin juga karena wanita aneh tadi…

 **Flashback**

Shiho sedang duduk di kantornya siang itu. Ia sudah tidak punya jam mengajar lagi hari ini, tapi cuaca yang buruk menghalanginya untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen sehingga ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca salah satu buku tentang apoptosis sembari memain-mainkan miniatur tokarev mini yang menghiasi meja kerjanya. Hadiah dari Shuichi tentu saja, tipikal. Karena itu, saat ada yang mengetuk pintunya pelan, ia tersentak dan tanpa sengaja mengarahkan pucuk miniatur pistolnya ke arah seseorang yang kini memasuki pintu kantornya.

Angelia Smith, rekan sesama dosennya yang ternyata tadi mengetuk memucat begitu ia melihat Shiho menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Ia membeku di ambang pintu dengan wajah ketakutan. Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberap detik sampai Shiho akhirnya menyadari sikap tidak sopannya. Segera setelah ia menyadari hal tersebut, ia segera menurunkan miniatur tokarev tersebut dan mencoba menampakkan senyum meminta maaf terbaiknya pada Mrs. Smith.

"Ah, saya minta maaf, Mrs. Smith. Saya benar-benar kaget saat ada yang mengetuk tadi dan secara tidak sadar jadi menodongkan tokarev ini ke arah anda." Melihat wajah Mrs. Smith yang kini malah agak membiru, Shiho buru-buru menambahkan. "Maaf, tapi pistol ini bukan pistol sungguhan, hanya miniatur, jadi anda tidak perlu setakut itu."

Menghampiri Mrs. Smith, Shiho mencoba menenangkan wanita akhir empat puluhan yang masih tampak syok tersebut kemudian membantunya untuk duduk di kursi di depan mejanya. Perlahan, Mrs. Smith mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ditandai darah yang sudah mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shiho sopan setelah beberapa menit keheningan.

Menarik napas sejenak, akhirnya Mrs. Smith menjawab, "Saya hanya membawakan revisi soal ujian minggu depan. Karena kantor saya ada di sebelah, saya pikir tidak ada salahnya ke sini sebentar dan memberikannya pada anda juga."

Melihat Mrs. Smith yang sudah tampak relaks, Shiho menarik napas lega. Ia mengambil lembar-lembar kertas yang diberikan Mrs. Smith sesopan mungkin. "Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu. Anda benar-benar orang yang baik."

"Tidak apa-apa," sambung Mrs. Smith sambil tersenyum. "Ah, anda sedang membaca apa?"

Melirik bukunya lagi, Sherry tersenyum lebar dan menatap lurus pada Mrs. Smith. "Apoptosis."

Mata biru itu melebar, dan jauh dari sebelumnya, wajah wanita itu memucat. Darah sama sekali hilang dari wajahnya. Selama beberapa detik yang panjang, ia membatu dalam posisi itu dan Shiho terlalu ketakutan untuk bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau…" Suaranya sangat pelan dan Shiho hampir tidak mendengarnya, namun seolah ini adalah rahasia terbesar dunia, wanita itu malah tambah mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya, "… anak _Hell Angel_?"

Shiho bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Mrs. Smith karena setelahnya, wanita itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Shiho seorang diri dalam kebingungan.

 **End of flashback**

Mengingat kejadian dengan Mrs. Smith tadi membuat kepala Shiho tambah berputar. Kepalanya bertambah sakit dan kesadarannya terasa makin jauh. Beribu-ribu jarum terasa menancam di sana dan mau tidak mau, Shiho menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa sakit.

Di antara rasa sakit itu, kilasan-kilasan gambar melintas cepat di dalam kepalanya. Terlalu cepat dan membuat ia makin tersiksa karena tidak bisa menangkap satu pun gambar dari sana. Kecuali satu.

 _Ini adalah rumahmu juga, Ai-kun. Kalau kau sesedih itu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, setidaknya kau punya tempat ini untuk pulang._

Siapa? Siapa yang bicara barusan?

Sebuah sosok laki-laki tua gendut berkacamata setengah botak tampak kabur di mata Shiho. Ia merasa mengenalinya, tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Siapa dia?

Shiho terus mencari dan mencari. Namun saat ia merasa sudah tahu jawabannya, rasa sakit itu menghujam kuat kembali dan dunia hitam menariknya masuk sejenak untuk beristirahat.

~HS~

"Aku pulang." Shuichi tersenyum lebar saat Shiho menyambutnya tepat di depan pintu apartemen mereka, tersenyum cerah, menampakkan wajah yang ia rindukan.

"Selamat datang," ucap Shiho. Ia mengambil tas Shuichi dan berjalan duluan, walaupun ia tahu Shuichi mengikutinya dari belakang. "Oh iya, Rye, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin liburan ke Jepang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : maafkan Saraaa tapi berhubung semua uts Sara sudah selesai, Sara usahakan cepat yaa

Guest : makasih sudah menunguu~ anggap saja nggak ada Sera di sini, hehe

AN : makasih sudah menunggu lama minna setelah ini Sara usahakan update cepat lagi kayak dulu yaa. Tetap review supaya Sara semangat, oke?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar pernyataan Shiho barusan tentang keinginannya untuk liburan ke Jepang membuat Shuichi kaget setengah mati. Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya melebar sementara setetes keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi pada Shiho selama ia pergi? Apa Shiho ingat sesuatu? Ataukah ia bahkan sudah ingat semuanya?

"Sherry, kenapa tiba-tiba…" Rye menghentikan ucapannya di tengah jalan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Di tengah kebingungannya itulah Shiho membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan senyum meminta maaf dan perasaan bersalah terpancar jelas dari dirinya. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya pelan-pelan di sofa dan menaruh tas Shuichi di atas karpet. Tangannya menggulung rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang, lalu mengisyaratkan Shuichi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin liburan ini bisa mengacaukan pekerjaanmu dan lain sebagainya. Tapi aku benar-benar… harus pergi ke Jepang, Rye."

Tangannya yang halus dan selalu cekatan tampak gemetaran di atas pangkuannya, membuat Shuichi merasa prihatin. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia pergi?

"Sherry," mulai Shuichi. Ia berdeham sedikit. Matanya kini menangkap bayangan air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja dari Shiho. "kenapa?" Dan akhirnya, hanya itulah yang bisa ia tanyakan.

"Rye, sebenarnya siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan itu, adalah apa yang selalu ditakutkan Shuichi selama ini. Sejak Shiho terbangun dengan ingatan kosong sekali lagi dua tahun lalu, Shuichi tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang masa lalu Shiho. Dokter bilang hal-hal semacam itu dapat membangkitkan kenangan buruk dan kehisterisan Shiho lagi. Ia takut harus menghapus ingatan Shiho lagi jika Shiho mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian buruk di masa lampau itu. Sudah cukup satu kali hatinya hancur berkeping-keping menghadapi Shiho yang sama sekali bukan dirinya dan tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan rasa menderita itu, bagi Shuichi, sudah cukup untuk seluruh hidupnya yang kini ia dedikasikan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Shiho Miyano seorang.

Tapi kini, Shuichi tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Kedua bola mata indah yang dibanjiri air mata itu menatapnya dengan serius tanpa berkedip, hampir mengingatkannya pada _Sherry_ yang sedang ujian menembak saat berumur lima belas tahun. Hanya saja, bukannya papan berpola, Shuichilah yang kini menjadi target peluru itu. Bukannya mata menyipit yang kering, melainkan mata lebar yang basah oleh air mata. Tapi sinar itu masih ada di sana, menusuknya di tempat, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa kabur di bawah tatapan Shiho yang semacam itu. Shuichi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, memangnya apa yang harus dia katakan pada Shiho?

"Sherry, aku…" Shuichi terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jawab aku, Rye. Jangan menghindar lagi."

Air matanya semakin deras, tapi kedua bola matanya masih terpaku pada Shuichi. Walaupun kali ini pandangannya… lebih terlihat memohon. Shuichi tidak tega melihat Shiho sesedih ini, namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

"Sherry…" Namun lagi-lagi Shuichi tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Memangnya apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Jawab aku, Rye! Siapa aku sebenarnya? Jawab aku! Jawab!"

Wanita itu menjerit histeris dan mulai terisak-isak kencang. Kedua tangannya mengguncang kedua bahu Shuichi, setengah memohon, setengah memaksa pria di hadapannya untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang sudah terpendam jauh di dalam hari Shiho selama dua tahun ini.

"Shiho…"

Namun lagi-lagi, Shuichi masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meraih kedua tangan Shiho dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia rangkul Shiho selembut yang ia bisa. Ia biarkan air mata wanita itu membasahi sweater hitamnya. Ia biarkan Shiho memakinya sembari bersandar di dadanya. Setidaknya, itulah hal terbaik yang bisa Shuichi usahakan untuk saat ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke Jepang minggu depan, oke?"

Samar-samar, Shuichi bisa merasakan anggukan mantap Shiho di dadanya.

~HS~

"Jepang adalah tempat yang indah ya? Ditambah lagi, semua orang tampak sangat ramah di sini," ucap Shiho sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Tiga jam lalu, Shiho Miyano dan Shuichi Akai akhirnya menginjakkan kaki mereka di Negeri Sakura yang sedang mengalami musim panas. _Tepatnya di Kota Beika_ , itulah yang dikatakan Shuichi padanya tadi.

Setelah turun dari bandara, mereka berdua pun pergi menuju hotel dengan taksi. Shiho dan Shuichi pun segera membongkar sebagian muatan mereka, dan kini, Shiho berada di kamar Shuichi untuk berbincang mengenai tur mereka selama dua minggu di Jepang. Omong-omong, menurut Shiho, Shuichi punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih kamar hotel. Hotel ini tampak mewah dan sangat nyaman, juga mempunyai banyak kamar yang menghadap ke sebuah taman besar di seberang hotel. Di sana, Shiho dapat melihat anak-anak dan orang tua yang sedang duduk di kursi-kursi kayu tua yang tampak nyaman atau berjalan di jalur aspal yang dikelilingi rumput hijau. Ada gerobak es krim yang tampak menggiurkan di tengah musim panas seperti saat ini, juga kedai burger dan takoyaki yang tampak sangat enak.

"Hm. Orang-orang timur memang seperti itu," jawab Shuichi.

Shiho memperhatikan Shuichi yang baru saja mandi, tampak dari rambutnya yang basah serta aroma lembut sabun yang menguar dari kulitnya. Pakaian yang ia gunakan tampak santai, hanya training kaus tipis yang memperlihatkan otot-ototnya secara jelas, keduanya berwarna hitam. Pria itu duduk di sofa tunggal di ujung lain jendela besar tempat Shiho kini berdiri, menyeruput kopi hitam yang mengepul asapnya. Melihat hal gtersebut, Shiho sadar bahwa Shuichi tidak berniat untuk pergi keluar sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Shiho melayang ke saat terakhir kali ia menangis, saat ia benar-benar serius menanyakan jati dirinya pada Shuichi. Waktu itu, bahkan hingga saat ini, Shuichi masih saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, persis seperti yang sudah dilakukan pria itu selama dua tahun belakangan, sejak ia terbangun dengan ingatan kosong di suatu kamar rawat Rumah Sakit London Pusat. Tapi paling tidak, akhirnya Shuichi menjelaskan kepadanya tentang kenapa pria itu tidak bisa memberitahukan masa lalunya. Otaknya tidak akan mampu mencerna hal-hal dari masa lalunya tersebut, dan hampir pasti, ingatannya harus dihapus lagi. Apabila Shiho mau masa lalunya kembali, maka ia harus mengingatnya sendiri, karena dengan cara itu, otaknya akan bekerja secara otomatis mencari fragmen memorinya yang sudah terkubur, bukannya mencerna informasi baru.

Jadi, ya, Shuichi mengabulkan keinginannya untuk _liburan_ ke Jepang. Dan Shiho sangat bahagia karenanya.

"Aku ingin beli es krim dan duduk-duduk sebentar di taman depan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Shiho, walaupun ia sudah tahu benar apa jawaban Shuichi.

Benar saja, Shuichi otomatis menggeleng setelah menyesap kopi hitamnya yang menguarkan aroma luar biasa enak. "Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Rye. Tapi terima kasih," balas Shiho sambil tersenyum manis. Memang, selama ini ia agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keprotektifan Shuichi yang terkesan berlebihan, namun ada saat-saat tertentu seperti saat ini, justru ia merasa sangat nyaman dan membutuhkan keprotektifan tersebut.

Shiho pun keluar dari kamar Shuichi dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan ponsel yang dimasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang kecil. Dengan kaus santai, rok selutut yang berbahan dingin, dan jaket tipis, ia tampak lebih seperti salah satu mahasiswinya di London Univerity dibandingkan dengan dosen mereka. Ah, Shiho tidak begitu peduli sekarang ini. Ia sedang liburan, lagipula ia baru berumur dua puluh enam, bukannya empat puluh enam.

Shiho pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju taman besar di depan hotel yang ia dan Shuichi tempati itu. Dari dekat, taman itu tampak lebh menyenangkan dibandingkan apabila Shiho lihat dari lantai dua kamar Shuichi. Perlahan-lahan, ia berjalan santai menuju gerobak es krim yang cukup ramai oleh pembeli. Shiho mengantri dengan sabar, sekitar lima menit sampai akhirnya ia dapat memesan es krim cokelat kesukaannya.

Tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar, Shiho kini mencari kursi kayu kosong yang tadi ia lihat dari atas sana. Ada banyak sekali kursi-kursi di taman ini, tentu saja, hanya saja sebagian besar sudah ditempati dan sebagian lainnya ada di sebelah kelompok besar. Namun, akhirnya Shiho menemukan kursi kayu panjang yang salah satu sisinya masih kosong di bawah pohon rindang. Hanya ada tiga orang remaja berpakaian sekolah menengah yang juga sedang duduk sambil makan es krim di sana, jadi ia merasa tidak akan menganggu mereka dengan kehadirannya. Akhirnya, Shiho pun duduk di ujung kursi sembari mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, apa kita dapat kasus lagi?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar.

Kasus? Kasus macam apa memangnya yang kira-kira dihadapi anak-anak sekolahan ini? Pembunuhan? Perampokan? Penculikan? Oh, sepertinya Shiho sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan Shuichi dan menganggap kata 'kasus' sebagai kasus-kasus serius sebagaimana yang ditangani FBI. Mungkin saja mereka terkena 'kasus' di sekolah, kan? Seperti ketahuan mencontek saat ujian atau bolos jam pelajaran.

"Ah, tidak. Bibi Sato bilang bahwa tingkat kejahatan sedang menurun akhir-akhir ini," jawab anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki bintik-bintik di wajah dengan murung. Pakaiannya sangat rapi, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah siswa teladan di suatu sekolah.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Tingkat kejahatan? Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Kau tidak seharusnya sedih seperti itu, Mitsuhiko. Seharusnya kita senang kalau tidak ada kasus. Benar, kan, Genta?" Satu-satunya perempuan di grup tiga orang itu bicara. Suaranya terdengar imut dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Shiho menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ketiga anak ini bicarakan. Apa mungkin bahasa Jepangnya sudah memburuk dan ia salah mengartikan kata-kata mereka? Tidak juga, karena walaupun ia tinggal di London, Shiho dan Shuichi selalu memakai bahasa Jepang dalam setiap percakapan mereka.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, kalian tahu profesor akan mengajak kita makan ke mana hari ini?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan wajah berbintik tadi, Mitsuhiko, kalau Shiho tidak salah dengar.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, atau Genta, tampak sangat bersemangat dan berdiri dari kursi sembari mengelus perutnya. "Aku harap kita akan makan belut. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan belut. Saking lamanya, sepertinya aku bisa menghabiskan sepuluh piring nasi belut sekarang."

Kedua temannya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Genta. Shiho yang mendengar suara tawa bahagia itu merasa sesuatu mencengkeram hatinya. Mungkin karena tawa itu familiar baginya, mungkin juga karena ia rindu bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Ah, profesor sudah datang!" teriak sang anak perempuan. Dari stiker ponsel yang dipegangnya saat ini, Shiho tahu bahwa namanya adalah Ayumi Yoshida. "Profesor, Profesor, sebelah sini!"

Yang mereka panggil profesor, ternyata, adalah seorang laki-laki tua setengah botak yang mengenakan kacamata bundar. Langkahnya masih mantap walau semua rambutnya sudah memutih, dan garis-garis di sekitar mata dan bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia sering tersenyum, seperti saat ini, saat profesor itu menuju ke arah ketiga anak tadi.

"Apa kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk makan bersama?" tanya profesor itu di depan Shiho dan ketiga anak tadi. Pandangan menyapu mereka satu per satu sampai akhirnya sampai pada Shiho yang ada di sisi lain kursi.

Dan pandangan itu berhenti di sana.

Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya tampak kaku. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Di sisi lain, Shiho mendengar sayup-sayup salah satu anak di sebelahnya memanggil-manggil profesor yang kini sedang memandangnya. Shiho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba, ia merasa dunia hitam tempat ketidaksadaran menariknya dengan begitu cepat.

~HS~

Shuichi menangkap tubuh Shiho tepat sebelum wanita itu jatuh dari kursi kayu panjang tanpa sandaran yang sedang didudukinya.

Tadi, saat ia mengawasi Shiho dari kamarnya di lantai dua, ia melihat Shiho duduk di sebelah anak-anak itu. Merasa tak yakin, Shuichi mengambil senapannya dan mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas melalui teropong yang ada di sana. Benar saja, ketiga anak tadi adalah teman-teman Shiho dulu, saat ia terjebak dalam tubuh Ai Haibara.

Khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Shiho jika wanita itu berinteraksi dengan mereka, Shuichi pun berlari ke taman di seberang hotel mereka itu. Dan dia sangat lega karena ia datang di saat yang tepat, yaitu sebelum Shiho jatuh, walaupun wanita itu kini pingsan di dalam gendongannya.

"Kau… Apa… Dia…?" Profesor Agasa terlihat tidak mampu merangkai kata-katanya akibat terlalu kaget melihat Shiho yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditemuinya. Ia merindukan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu, tentu saja. Namun ia juga sangat kaget dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Ya," akhirnya Shuichi menjawab singkat. "Untuk sementara, kami tinggal di hotel seberang. Aku akan menghubungi anda lagi, Agasa-san."

Dan kemudian, Shuichi pergi sambil menggendong Shiho kembali ke hotel, meninggalkan Profesor Agasa dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ketiga anak yang bertanya-tanya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Guest aka Zero Rena : makasih udah baca dan review lagi ya! Ini ch 6, selamat membacaaa

Guest : duh, aku gabisa membayangkan Shiho dan Shuichi jadi couple, hehe. Menurut aku, mereka itu punya hubungan yang lebih dalam, lebih mendekati ke arah hubungan keluarga gituu

AN : halo, halo, semuaa. Adakah yang nunggu ini up lagi? yak, ini dia ch 6! Jadi, kapan ya Shiho bisa ketemu Shinichi? Hmm, ditunggu yaa. Selamat membaca dan mereview!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rye? Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Wajah di hadapannya tampak pudar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam diri Shiho bahwa orang itu adalah Shuichi Akai. Rasanya seperti déjà vu, dan Shiho dapat merasakan sedikit ketenangan merambat di hatinya mengetahui bahwa Ryelah yang menyambutnya dari dunia ketidaksadaran.

"Ya, ini aku, Sherry," jawab pria itu pelan.

Setelah matanya mulai fokus dan dunia disekitarnya tidak terasa berputar lagi, Shiho mencoba untuk duduk dibantu oleh Shuichi. Ia ada di kamar hotelnya, tertidur di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya yang lebar dan nyaman, masih dalam balutan pakaian yang digunakannya ke taman tadi.

Tunggu dulu, taman? Oh…

"Oh, apa aku pingsan di taman tadi?"

Bukannya jawaban pertanyaan, Shuichi malah memberikan segelas air kepada Shiho. Gadis itu sedikit cemberut menerimanya. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya mendesahkan kelegaan begitu air dingin tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Terima kasih, Rye. Aku tidak sadar kerongkonganku benar-benar kering."

Shuichi tersenyum kecil menanggapi Sherry, lalu mengambil gelas dari tangan gadis itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Shiho beberapa saat kemudian.

Menghela napas, Shuichi yang merasa kalah dengan tatapan memelas Shiho akhirnya menjawab, "Sejauh mana yang kau ingat?"

"Aku ada di taman, sedang makan es krim dan duduk di kursi panjang sambil mendengarkan obrolan anak-anak aneh tentang 'kasus'," ujar Sherry. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip saat mengucapkan 'kasus'. "Lalu seseorang yang mereka panggil profesor datang dan… Oh!"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?!" tanya Shuichi panik. Ia memang melihat kejadiannya, tapi bukanlah mustahil apabila ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, bukan? Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah dengan membiarkan Sherry lepas dari pengawasannya selama beberapa saat. Tidak perlu ada kejadian membahayakan lagi untuk menambah panjang daftar riwayat dosanya yang sudah tak terkira saking banyaknya.

"Kau masih bertanya-tanya apa alasanku tiba-tiba ingin ke liburan ke Jepang?" Shuichi mengangguk, tapi Shiho tidak melihatnya. Ia masih menunduk karena kaget dan takut akan bentakan Shuichi barusan. Perlahan-lahan, barulah ia menegakan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Shuichi lagi. "Profesor itu muncul dalam mimpiku. Err, mungkin juga bukan mimpi. Mungkin itu adalah apa yang dokter katakan sebagai 'kilasan ingatan' yang tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya." Menatap Shuichi yang sepertinya tidak marah, Shiho melanjutkan "Dalam kilasan ingatanku, dia bilang bahwa aku juga punya rumah tempatku bisa berpulang."

"Sherry…"

"Apa itu benar, Rye?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Selain apartemen kita di London, apa aku punya rumah untuk pulang juga di Jepang?"

Shiho tidak benar-benar mengerti kenapa ia menangis saat itu. Air matanya terasa otomatis keluar. Bukannya sedih, ia justru merasa sangat bahagia sampai-sampai air matanya bertumpahan ke atas kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya, meskipun ia belum tahu alasan dibalik perasaan yang begitu besar. Mungkin karena akhirnya Shuichi mengabulkan keinginannya untuk liburan ke Jepang. Mungkin karena ia mendapati ia masih memiliki orang yang peduli padanya selain Shuichi. Atau mungkin juga, karena ia sudah bertemu dengan profesor itu, siapa pun dia.

Begitu selesai dengan lamunannya, Shiho mendapati dirinya sedang terisak-isak di dada Rye. Kaus hitam itu sudah membentuk noda basah melingkar yang besar karena air matanya dan tangan besar yang mene[uk-nepuk punggungnya sudah terasa konstan berada di sana. Sedikit memaksakan diri, Shiho menarik dirinya dari pelukan hangat pria yang sudah mengangkatnya sebagai adik selama dua tahun ini, walaupun Shiho tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatan. Ia memandang mata yang selalu dapat membaca pikirannya itu tajam, mendapati sebuah rasa familiar di sana.

"Namanya Hiroshi Agasa," ujar Shuichi tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Shiho sedikit karena ini adalah kali pertama Shuichi membeberkan masa lalunya. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Pertanyaan Shuichi barusan membuat Shiho terkejut. Apakah ia ingin menemui profesor itu? Apa ia siap mendengar masa lalunya mengalir dari mulut orang lain, bukannya dari dalam kepalanya sendiri? Tidak, ia tidak begitu yakin.

"Rye, aku…"

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu, Sherry, tapi dia benar-benar merindukanmu." Shuichi memandang kedua bola mata Shiho yang masih berair dengan keseriusan yang sama. Senyumnya menghilang, tapi kehangatan yang Shiho rasakan masih tetap sama. Ya, hanya Shuichilah yang bisa ia percaya apa pun yang terjadi. Ia mungkin kehilangan orang-orang saat memorinya menghilang, tapi setidaknya ia sudah memiliki Shuichi dan sebaliknya sekarang. Selalu hanya Shuichi, benar kan?

"Rye, aku pikir…"

"Sherry, bukan hanya kau saja yang kehilangan orang-orang saat memorimu menghilang," ujar Shuichi seolah membaca pikiran Shiho. "Orang-orang itu juga kehilangan dirimu."

~HS~

"Ah, Shuichi, Shiho, silakan masuk." Profesor Agasa mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling lebar pada kedua anak muda itu. Shuichi sudah meneleponnya sebelum ini mengatakan bahwa ia dan Shiho akan berkunjung. Agen FBI itu juga menjelaskan pada Profesor Agasa mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Shiho dan sebaiknya tidak membahas mengenai masa lalu gadis itu. Tidak masalah bagi pria tua itu. Baginya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, mendapati gadis yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu mengunjunginya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Permisi, Profesor Agasa," ucap Shiho dengan keramahan dan senyum lebar yang tidak Profesor Agasa sangka ia miliki. Ai Haibara yang ia kenal selama enam tahun bukanlah Shiho Miyano yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Namun, pria itu tak akan menganggap kurang gadis ini. Bahkan rasanya hampir seperti melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ah, iya, Shiho, anggap saja rumah sendiri," balas Profesor Agasa dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di ruang tamu Profesor Agasa yang sunyi senyap, masih kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan. Di hadapan mereka terhidang seteko teh dan tiga cangkir yang sudah terisi penuh, lengkap dengan gula-gula kotak dan kue-kue kering sebagai tambahan.

"Maaf, kalau kedatangan kami berdua ke sini mengganggu Profesor," ucap Shiho, akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan. "Tapi aku merasa aku perlu bertemu dengan Profesor selagi masih di Jepang." Memang Shuichi yang menyadarkan Shiho untuk menemui profesor yang belum diingatnya ini, tapi lama kelamaan, gadis itu juga memiliki keinginan yang semakin menguat untuk menemuinya.

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Shiho," tanggap Profesor Agasa. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, ini adalah rumahmu juga."

Senyumannya lebar secerah cahaya mentari, menarik garus-garis wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput namun tampak bahagia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di dalam rumah ini, tetapi dia tidak kelihatan seperti orang tua kesepian di dalam rumah besar yang nyaman, ditinggalkan anak-anaknya yang kaya raya. Jas putih yang dipakainya saat di taman sudah tidak ada lagi, digantikan _sweater_ tipis berwarna cokelat yang menampakkan perut besarnya dengan jelas. Kacamata bulatnya tampak begitu familiar di mata Shiho, begitu juga mata yang berkaca-kaca di baliknya. Shiho… Shiho tidak bisa mengingat orang ini, tapi kata-kata itu sama dengan yang ada di kilasan ingatannya. Dan sekarang ia paham betul bahwa hal itu memang benar. Di Jepang, inilah rumah tempatnya berpulang. Inilah tempatnya bernaung selama bertahun-tahun sebelum ingatannya menghilang. Benar, kan?

"Agasa-san, sebaiknya anda tidak membahas hal-hal dari masa lalu Sherry dulu sekarang," tegur Shuichi dingin pada Profesor Agasa. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sherry kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya lagi akibat memori-memori buruk yang merembet masuk seperti dulu.

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," balas Profesor Agasa. Agen FBI di depannya memang sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama mereka berdua ada di London. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan memang benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan setelah itu, Profesor Agasa menuangkan tehnya sendiri dan memasukkan beberapa gula balok ke dalam cangkirnya. Namun, pada gula ketiga, terdengar suara Shiho menginterupsinya.

"Cukup, Profesor."

Sedikit terheran-heran, Profesor Agasa menghentikan racikan tehnya dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Wajah Shiho sedikit memerah saat Profesor Agasa menatapnya, dan ia juga tampak gelagapan akan jawabannya. "Aku minta maaf, Profesor. Bukannya aku bermaksud mengaturmu, hanya saja aku merasa gula yang kau berikan agak terlalu banyak," ringis Shiho dengan senyum minta maaf.

Mendengar itu, Profesor Agasa merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca seketika. Ya, di dalam sana, di dalam gadis dewasa bernama Shiho Miyano ini masih terdapat Ai-kun yang cerewet dengan masalah obesitasnya. Gadis kecil yang perhatian itu masih ada di sana untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dalam secangkir teh hanya dierlukan dua bongkah gula balok.

"Profesor, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Saat Profesor Agasa menoleh, Shiho pun menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap itu dengan lembut, "Kau menangis, Profesor."

"Shiho, ini bukan kata-kata yang kuucapkan di masa lalumu, jadi dengarkan, oke?" Setelah Shiho mengangguk pelan, Profesor tua itu melanjutkan, "Kau adalah anak perempuanku dalam hal apa pun kecuali darah, dan hal itu tak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

Shiho mencerna kata-kata profeor tua setengah botak di depannya pelan-pelan. Shuichi bilang, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Orang ini bukanlah darahnya juga, sama seperti Shuichi. Dia bukan keluarga Shiho. Mungkin memang benar, seperti yang disangkanya selama ini, seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah meninggal. Namun, orang-orang ini, orang-orang seperti Shuichi dan Profesor Agasa tampak jauh lebih familiar di hatinya dibanding keluarga yang tak pernah ia ketahui kabarnya. Shiho masih ragu untuk mengingat masa lalunya karena menurut dokter dan Shuichi, kebanyakan dari memori-memori mengenai itu merupakan hal-hal buruk. Tapi, untuk mengenal kembali orang-orang seperti mereka mungkin tidak buruk juga. Mungkin Shiho akan mengambil cuti mengajar dan tinggal sedikit lebih lama di Jepang.

Saat masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya itulah, sebuah suara –yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Shiho- terdengar dari arah pintu depan kediaman Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor, apa kau ada di rumah?" Suara langkah kaki dari siapa pun orang itu semakin mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja, jantung Shiho berdetak makin cepat. "Aku ingin…"

Seorang remaja laki-laki.

Seragamnya menunjukkan ia ada di sekolah menengah yang sama dengan anak-anak yang ditemuinya kemarin dulu di taman. Rambutnya hitam sedikit acak-acakan. Tangannya memegang bola sepak dan tubuhnya tampak sedikit berkeringat. Dan wajahnya…

Shiho tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kacamata yang membingkai kedua bola maat biru itu tampak seperti buku terbuka yang siap ia baca kapan saja. Wajahnya, meskipun baru ia lihat kali ini, tampak seperti sesuatu yang sudah digoreskan dalam kepalanya dulu sekali, dan sekarang ia hapal setiap detilnya lagi. Ekspresinya sekarang yang menujukkan kekagetan membuat Shiho ingin menyeringai, dan anehnya, ia bahkan tidak ingat ia bisa dan pernah menyeringai seperti itu sebelum ini. Tubuhnya yang belum tumbuh optimal kira-kira setinggi Shiho, dengan bahu lebar yang Shiho tebak dapat menjanjikannya tempat sebagai bintang olahraga.

Belum ada seorang pun yang bereaksi, namun lagi-lagi, Shiho tahu kalau orang ini salah satu dari memori buruk masa lalunya. Terbukti dari kepalanya yang mulai sakit sehingga ia harus mengurut keningnya sedikit.

Saat itulah Shiho mendengar suara kokangan pistol yang tak lain berasal dari Shuichi Akai.

"Ai… Apa… Aku… Ini…"

Anak itu terbata-bata dalam ucapannya, sampai bahkan tak menyadari pucuk pistol yang mengarah ke otaknya hanya berjarak sepuluh meter. Dan percayalah pada Shiho, Agen FBI semacam Shuichi Akai tidak akan meleset dalam tembakan berjarak sedekat itu.

"Sherry, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shuichi yang menyadari dimana tangan Shiho berada. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak fokus pada pelatuk pistol memegang bahu gadis itu, menenangkannya.

Di antara rasa sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi itulah, Shiho akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suara sembari menatap tajam remaja laki-laki di depannya. "Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku membencimu."

Tatapan itu, menurut Shuichi, adalah tanda bahwa mangsa Sherry, sang ilmuan, akan mendapat pembalasan dendam yang amat menyakitkan.

~HS~

 **Flashback**

Sore itu, kedua sejoli yang tampak berumur sepuluh tahun sedang bersantai di ruang tengah kediaman Profesor Agasa. Tampak seorang gadis dengan celana jeans pendek dan kaus santai bernama Ai Haibara tengkurap di atas sofa sembari membaca majalah fashion kesukaannya. Sementara pasangannya, Conan Edogawa, duduk di karpet bulu dan bersandar pada sofa tersebut sembari mengunyah kue cokelat buatan sang gadis tadi siang.

"Ai?" tanya Conan pelan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" tanya balik Ai tanpa menoleh.

"Aku…" Conan menelan ludahnya sedikit gugup. "…ingin bicara mengenai sesuatu."

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, tantei-kun," jawab Ai, namun kini gadis itu bangun dari posisinya dan duduk di hadapan Conan.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Conan pun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku meninggalkan Ran padahal selama bertahun-tahun aku mengira bahwa aku cinta mati padanya?" Ai Haibara mengangguk. "Apa kau pikir aku ini laki-laki yang brengsek?" Lagi-lagi, Ai mengangguk yakin. "Eh?"

"Kau meninggalkannya dengan terlalu tiba-tiba." Mata Ai tampak menerawang, membayangkan gadis lembut yang selalu ceria itu mengurung diri di kamarnya berhari-hari. "Kau sudah memberinya terlalu banyak harapan lalu merenggutnya begitu saja."

Hanya ada suara televisi yang menayangkan siaran komedi selama beberapa saat, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Conan tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, mengingat akan hari-hari suram gadis itu sampai Dokter Araide meminta tangan gadis itu kepada Detektif Kogoro Mouri. Setidaknya, Ran sudah mulai belajar hidup bahagia lagi selama setahun terakhir ini. "Jadi aku benar-benar pria brengsek."

"Hm," tanggap Ai jujur, tapi tangannya menepuk lutut Conan perlahan, menenangkan detektif kecil itu agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan yang tidak perlu. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu menyedihkan bagi mereka, bukan?

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku melakukannya padamu?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Tangan kecil yang menepuk lututnya berhenti dan rasa dingin langsung terasa menyergapnya.

Namun saat melihat seringai Ai Haibara, kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini, Conan tak sanggup menahan senyum kecil yang menyeruak, meskipun keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari dahinya.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita, tentu saja, sebelum aku mengikatmu kembali padaku."

 **End of Flashback**

~HS~

Conan menatap PR matematika di hadapannya dengan bosan. Sebentar lagi, guru matematikanya akan masuk dan ia harus mengumpulkan PR ini. Betapa rindunya ia akan kasus kejahatan yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan jarang hadir di sekitarnya. Mungkin julukannya sebagai magnet mayat sudah memudar atau para kriminar sudah mulai kapok atau takut masuk penjara. Apapun alasannya, ia merasa bersalah karena menginginkan kasus kejahatan terjadi, tapi _mood_ nya benar-benar membutuhkan barang satu dua kasus untuk kembali bersinar dan menebarkan aura yang bukan kesuraman.

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya untuk menemukan Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko yang sedang membicarakan area perkemahanan seperti apa yang akan mereka kunjungi akhir pekan berikutnya bersama Profesor Agasa. Mau tidak mau, pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu di kediaman profesor tersebut.

Profesor Agasa sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Conan tentang ingatan Shiho, Shuichi, dan keberadaan mereka di Jepang sekarang ini. Hari itu, ia tidak sempat bereaksi saking kagetnya melihat gadis yang bagaikan hantu itu ada di rumah Profesor Agasa. Begitu sadar kembali dari rasa kagetnya, Shuichi sudah memapah Shiho yang tampak kesakitan di bagian kepala keluar dari rumah itu.

Profesor Agasa sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahunya akan keberadaan Shiho, atau bahkan nomor telepon gadis itu sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah, Shuichi Akai kini menjadi wali dari pujaan hatinya. Dan itu berarti, tak akan ada cara baginya untuk melacak mereka berdua.

Menghela napas, Conan akhirnya menatap ke depan lagi, menyadari murid-murid lain yang mulai berisik karena guru mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun, oh, Tuhan…

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Shiho Miyano. Mulai hari ini, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

AN : _I will not abandon my fic_. Kehidupan di dunia nyata hanya terlalu menyusahkan untuk saat ini. Mohon pengertiannya.

Balasan review :

Betelgeuse Bellatrix : tapi authornya suka ShinShi gimana dong? Wkwk :3

Narutobi : shuichi bener2 Sara bikin jadi sosok kakaknya Shiho di sini, hehe

Guest : pemandangan baru akan segera datanggg, jengjeng!

Zero Kirena : maaf renaaa, dunia nyata Sara sangat memusingkan

Dendy2398 : ini diaaaa~


	8. Chapter 8

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ai… Maksudku, Shiho… Ehm, aku…" racau Conan. Kini, remaja laki-laki itu berdiri di koridor depan toilet, berusaha mencegat Shiho yang baru keluar dari pintunya beberapa saat lalu.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sepuluh menit sebelumnya. Saat keluar dari kelas itulah, Conan melarikan diri dari grup detektif ciliknya dan membuntuti Shiho yang terlihat berjalan sendirian menuju toilet. Agak tidak sopan, memang, memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu, tapi kali ini, Conan benar-benar butuh bicara dengan Shiho.

Sejak hari dimana Shuichi membawa Shiho tiga tahun lalu, Conan mulai banyak merenung tentang sikapnya. Tentang betapa brengseknya dia yang menyalahkan Shiho dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia ingin Ainya kembali, bukannya Shiho, dan terlalu marah untuk menyadari bahwa Shiho itulah Ai yang sebenarnya. Ia kini mengerti betapa salah sikapnya pada Shiho kala itu dan ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Profesor Agasa yang mengetahui semuanya tentu saja melarang Conan mencari Shiho. Selain karena belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Conan atas sikap buruknya, mustahil pula untuk melacak agen FBI macam Shuichi Akai jika ia tidak mau ditemukan. Jadi, saat melihat gadis itu duduk di ruang tamu rumah profesor kemarin dulu, Conan benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Ia tidak sanggup bereaksi dengan baik dan melewatka kesempatannya bicara pada Shiho. Terlebih, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu terasa menyayat hatinya. Conan tahu ia pantas dibenci, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Shiho bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk memohon kepada Profesor Agasa agar dapat menghubungi Shiho lagi, tapi pria itu tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Dan hari ini, saat ia sudah berencana menyerbu setiap penginapan yang ada di Beika untuk mencari gadisnya, gadis tersebutlah yang datang sendiri ke hadapannya seolah tak kenal takut. Seolah memang _dialah_ yang bisa menentukan segalanya.

Itu baru _Ainya_.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu, Edogawa," adalah apa yang Shiho ucapkan setelah racauan Conan barusan. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, menampakkan gigi-gigi putih yang rapi. Bukan senyuman yang Conan ingat. "Dan, apa ini? Menyergap gurumu di depan toilet wanita?"

"Miyano-sensei…" Conan menatap Shiho yang ternyata kini setinggi dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang pirang kecokelatan tergerai panjang dan bergelombang. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kejengkelan, tapi kesopanan mengambil alih dan mempertahankan senyumnya yang berseri-seri. Ya, jelas-jelas itu bukan senyum yang Conan ingat. "Aku… Aku…"

"Ikut denganku."

"Apa?" tanya Conan kaget.

Guru barunya tersebut kini mulai berjalan keluar sekolah, mungkin menuju arah tempat parkir kendaraan. Mau tak mau, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Shiho dibelakangnya dengan patuh.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai ke tempat parkir mobil, tepatnya di depan sebuah Chevrolet hitam tempat seorang pria bertopi rajut bersandar di sisi pintu pengemudi. Harusnya Conan sadar, tidak semudah itu bisa bicara berdua dengan Shiho.

"Rye, dugaanmu tentang dia yang bakal menemuiku tepat sekali," ucap Shiho manis pada agen FBI yang tampangnya tampak seperti malaikat maut itu saat ini. "Aku akan menunggu di dalam. Kau bicaralah padanya."

Mereka berdua menunggu sampai Shiho menutup pintu mobil dan asik dengan apa pun yang ada di dalam ponselnya sampai akhirnya Conan membuka suara.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara padaku?" tanya Conan, masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Agasa-san sudah memberitahumu tentang dia?" Alih-alih menjawab, Shuichi bertanya balik pada Conan. Conan mengangguk singkat. "Jauhi dia."

Angin dingin yang sangat tidak wajar ada di musim panas berhembus di antara mereka berdua, seolah mendeklarasikan perang dalam menjaga kebahagiaan Shiho. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Suara kendaraan juga anak-anak tampak jauh dan menjadi _background_ tak penting saat ini. Sekali kedip akan kedua pasang mata mereka sudah meneriakkan hal yang sama : tak ada yang mau menyerah akan Shiho. Keduanya ingin Shiho bahagia, dan tidak diganggu oleh satu sama lain dalam prosesnya. Mereka berdua menginginkan Shiho untuk diri mereka sendiri, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Kau pikir dengan membawanya ke sini, aku bisa menjauhinya?" Sarkasme yang kental di kalimat Conan tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Shuichi dan pria itu berjengit sedikit mengingat persetujuannya membiarkan Shiho ada di sini. "Aku memang brengsek saat itu, tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti, setelah mendapatkannya kembali."

"Aku pikir kau _masih_ brengsek sekarang," tanggap Shuichi singkat. Matanya melirik ke dalam mobil, tempat Shiho yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa menatap salah satu di antara mereka sedetik pun.

"Percayalah," kata Conan lagi, mencoba mengalah. "Aku pernah membuatnya bahagia sekali, akan kulakukan hal itu lagi."

Shuichi masih memandangnya dengan tajam. Ingatannya kembali pada permintaan Shiho begitu pulang dari rumah Profesor Agasa kala itu.

 **Flashback**

"Rye, dia, remaja laki-laki itu, pernah memberiku salah satu memori buruk ini, kan?" tanya Shiho saat mereka berdua masih di dalam mobil.

Shuichi menatap jalan di depannya. Memangnya apa yang harus dia beritahukan tentang bocah detektif itu pada Shiho. "Kepalamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Shiho. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sudah tidak sakit lagi dengan tangan kanan, lalu meminum jus jeruk dingin yang sempat mereka beli di pinggir jalan tadi. "Rye?" Dan ia masih menginginkan jawaban.

"Kilasan memorimu kembali?" tanggap Shuichi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shiho mentah-mentah. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal dari masa lalu Shiho.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho. "Tapi aku merasa mengenalnya. Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku rasa aku membencinya."

Shuichi memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah taman kecil, lalu membuka jendela mobil sedikit, membiarkan udara segar Jepang memasuki mobil dan paru-parunya.

"Namanya Conan Edogawa," ucap Shuichi lirih.

"Conan… Edogawa…?"

Nama itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, hampir seperti saat ia mengucapkan 'Rye' untuk pertama kali. Sebenarnya, siapa orang ini?

"Seorang detektif yang cukup terkenal di daerah sini," lanjut Shuichi tanpa sadar. Matanya mengikuti kupu-kupu cokelat yang terbang tak jauh dari mobilnya, tak menyadari kerutan-kerutan kecil di dahi Shiho. "Dia…"

"Cukup!" jerit Shiho saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. "Agh! Cukup, Rye! Cukup!"

"Sherry! Maaf aku…"

Tak tahu harus melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan apa, Shuichi memeluk Shiho erat-erat. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari obat yang baru saja diminum Shiho sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu, peredam rasa sakit yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Benar saja, setelah meminum satu kapsul berwarna merah putih itu, nafas Shiho yang tadinya memburu mulai terdengar normal. Badannya yang gemetaran juga mulai tenang walau masih disimbahi keringat.

"Maafkan aku, Sherry. Maafkan aku," ucap Shuichi lagi, berulang-ulang sampai gadis itu benar-benar tenang.

"Jadi, aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menarik informasi darimu, ya?" tanya Sherry setelah Shuichi berhenti memeluknya, dengan senyum sedih yang dibenci Shuichi.

"Aku rasa tidak," geleng Shuichi. "Kita akan kembali ke London secepatnya. Tempat ini sepertinya membuat kondisimu memburuk."

"Rye?" tanya Shiho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal lain yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sherry. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama."

Shuichi menghela napas panjang. Ia rasa ia tahu apa lagi yang akan diminta Shiho setelah ini. "Alasanmu?"

"Aku ingin mengingat segalanya. Dan jika kau tidak bisa memberitahuku, akan kulakukan hal itu sendiri."

 **End of Flashback**

"Sama denganmu, aku ingin dia bahagia," lanjut Conan, membuyarkan Shuichi dari lamunannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Kau _pernah_ menyakitinya," balas Shuichi lagi.

Conan menutup matanya sebentar, merasakan gelombang rasa bersalah lagi-lagi menerpanya. Sama besarnya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Ya, dia memang _sangat_ bersalah.

"Tidak akan lagi."

Shuichi tahu dia sudah kalah. Bukan melawan Conan, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan sudi kalah melawan anak kecil begitu –walaupun ia tahu Conan bukanlah anak kecil sungguhan. Dia kalah melawan Shiho. Gadis itu ingin tinggal di sini dan mengingat segalanya, dan setelah bersumpah untuk hanya membuat Shiho bahagia, Shuichi akan mengabulkan setiap keinginan Shiho. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus membiarkan bocah detektif itu ada di sekitar Shiho.

Mungkin sedikit intimidasi bisa berguna.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau menyakitinya lagi," ancam Shuichi, kali ini dengan nada dingin yang selalu menakuti lawan-lawannya –baik di FBI maupun organisasi hitam. "Ketika itu terjadi, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat Sherry lagi."

~HS~

"Miyano-sensei! Apa… Apa yang kau lakukan di… sini?" tanya Conan kaget pada sosok gadis yang tampak sedang menyiapkan makan siang hari itu.

Sore itu, grup detektif cilik dan Profesor Agasa memang akan berkemah sehingga semuanya berkumpul dari siang hari untuk menyiapkan berbagai peralatan. Conan sudah menemukan Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang membantu Profesor Agasa memasukkan barang ke dalam mobil di garasi, dan karena perutnya keroncongan –masakan Eri tidak bisa diharapkan, dia sangat menderita setelah Ran menikah dan pindah rumah- ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, mengharapkan Ayumi sedang memasak makan siang di sana seperti biasanya.

Namun yang ditemukannya di tempat itu bukan hanya makan siang dan Ayumi, melainkan juga Shiho Miyano.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir ia melihat Ainya berdiri di depan kompor sambil mencicipi kuah kari seperti itu?

"Conan! Ternyata Miyano-sensei adalah kakak sepupu Ai! Dia baru saja datang dari luar negeri dan bertemu Profesor Agasa. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Bukannya Shiho, Ayumi yang sedang menata piring di atas mejalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Conan barusan. Setelah bertahun-tahun, gadis kecil itu masih memiliki obsesinya sendiri kepada Conan walaupun mereka berdua sadar sudah tidak ada perasaan romantis yang terlibat di dalamnya. "Tapi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ai karena mereka selalu tinggal di negara yang berbeda," lanjut Ayumi dengan nada sedih.

Dan mengenai Ai Haibara, Profesor Agasa memang mengarang alasan akan keluarga gadis itu yang menjemputnya. Alasan standar yang membuat grup detektif cilik berduka, bahkan Ayumi menangis seharian karena Ai bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka.

"Oh ya?" tanggap Conan seadanya. _Kakak sepupu ya?_ ia membatin. Jujur saja, Jika tiga tahun lalu ia diminta menggambarkan sosok Ai Haibara di umur pertengahan dua puluh, yang ia akan bayangkan adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang kecokelatan sebahu yang memakai pakaian rapi, mahal, dan bermerk. Ia akan selalu dikelilingi aura hitam yang siap membunuhmu jika kau membuatnya marah, seolah dia adalah gadis paling berbahaya di dunia –dan mungkin hal itu memang benar.

Yang jelas, gadis bernama Shiho Miyano di depannya ini bukanlah sosok yang ia bayangkan itu. Rambut panjang bergelombang, senyum cerah yang ia tebarkan setiap saat kepada siapa pun, gerak-gerik yang amat sopan dan ceria, juga sinar mata yang hangat setiap memandang.

Tapi Conan sudah melakukan satu kesalahan di masa lalu dan amat menyesalinya. Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi kepada Shiho.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Edogawa?" tanya Shiho setelah mematikan kompor gas. "Ayumi, bisakah kau panggil yang lain di garasi agar kita bisa segera mulai makan siangnya?"

"Tentu saja, Miyano-sensei!" ucap Ayumi semangat, lalu setengah berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Duduk, Edogawa." Shiho mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis, setelah beberapa detik Conan menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip. "Jangan terus-menerus melamun dan memelototiku seperti itu. Kau tidak pantas melakukannya," lanjut Shiho lagi.

 _Tidak pantas karena seharusnya kaulah yang memelototiku dan marah padaku?_ batin Conan, walau pun pada akhirnya ia hanya diam dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Aku memang kerabat Profesor Agasa, tapi aku juga gurumu yang harus kau hormati, oke? Dan menurutku tindakan seperti itu tidak sopan," ucap Shiho sembari memasukkan kari ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar, seolah-olah mendengar pertanyaan tak terucap Conan.

Mendengarnya, Conan serasa ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak dan meragukan gadis ini. Tentu saja ia adalah Ai Haibaranya. Walaupun tubuh dan ingatannya bukan milik gadisnya lagi, tapi Shiho tetaplah Ai Haibara. Ya, hanya Ai Haibara yang mampu membaca pikirannya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, kapan pun ia mau.

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan aku, Miyano-sensei," ucap Conan lemah. "Jadi, kau akan menetap di Beika?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Shiho sembari menatap Conan, lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang tidak familiar. "Aku mengambil cuti panjang dari pekerjaanku di luar negeri. Mengajar sebagai guru sekolah menengah di tempat seindah Jepang sepertinya bisa menjadi liburan panjang yang menyenangkan bagiku."

"Oh ya?" tanya Conan lagi, kini mengagumi wajah yang tampak menerawang itu. "Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Seorang dosen. Keren, bukan?"

"Apa?!" tanya Conan kaget. Bukankah saat meninggalkan organisasi gadis itu baru berusia delapan belas tahun? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat pendidikan yang cukup untuk mengajar di universitas? "Tapi, bukankah kau baru berumur… dua puluh enam tahun?"

"Percayalah, Edogawa, aku ini orang yang sangat pintar," jawabnya dengan nada yang entah bagaimana tidak terdengar menyombong. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan aku sebagai gurumu."

 _Oh, kau lebih dari pintar, sebenarnya. Jenius, kalau boleh kubilang. Dan percayalah, Miyano-sensei, kau akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar guruku sebentar lagi_ , batin Conan sekali lagi, hampir tidak sanggup menahan bibirnya untuk tidak bergerak.

Ia benar-benar merindukan sarkasme Shiho.

"Ya, aku memang beruntung, Miyano-sensei," balas detektif itu, meskipun perasaan beruntungnya bersumber dari alasan yang berbeda. "Oh ya, Miyano-sensei…"

"Ya, Edogawa?" tanya Shiho terhadap kalimat Conan yang menggantung aneh.

Terdiam sejenak, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, Conan pun akhirnya menyerah dan berkata, "Kau akan memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk masuk ke dalam hidupmu, kan?"

Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang belum pernah Shiho lihat pada remaja laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. Ekspresi aneh yang membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah sepuluh tahun lebih tua daripada umurnya yang sebenarnya.

"Karena aku sudah ada di sini, Edogawa, artinya aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku, kan?" tanya Shiho balik, dengan nada yang terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Senyum Conan yang Shiho saksikan saat itu adalah senyum terlebar yang pernah ia lihat. Gigi-gigi putih menyembul di antara bibirnya. Dan entah kenapa Shiho merasa sedikit kesal karena memberikan kesenangan sebegitu besarnya pada Conan.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau mau memanggilku Conan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Yay, update dua hari berturut-turut! Selamat membaca ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Conan, mau bergabung denganku?"

Conan yang sedari tadi mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong di restoran keluarga ini pun menoleh cepat atas panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Tampak tak jauh di sampingnya, Shiho Miyano sedang duduk manis seorang diri di salah satu meja yang dilengkapi dua kursi.

"Ah, Miyano-sensei, tentu saja," jawab Conan senang. Restoran ini cukup penuh dan tangannya sudah pegal memegang nampan yang berisi makan malamnya. Dengan satu gerakan pelan, remaja laki-laki itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shiho.

Shiho melihat nasi kare dan es kopi yang ada di atas nampan Conan dengan sedikit heran. _Apa dia biasa makan malam di luar sendirian seperti ini_? Namun, bukannya menanyakan pertanyaan tidak sopan tersebut –walaupun Conan lebih muda, Shiho masih tahu sopan santun untuk tidak menanyakan hal semacam itu- Shiho malah tersenyum kecil dan bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana kasusnya?"

Mengerutkan keningnya heran, Conan pun balik bertanya, "Maksud sensei, kasus pembunuhan di supermarket sebelah?"

Memang, Conan yang sepulang sekolah tadi siang pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja lagi-lagi menemukan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana. Benar-benar cocok dengan julukannya, yaitu magnet mayat. Kasus pembunuhan itu sudah selesai kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Conan yang membantu memecahkan kasus di tempat itu pun setelahnya dimintai keterangan oleh Miwako –yang kini sudah menjadi inspektur- dan Takagi di kantor polisi yang kira-kira hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempat kejadian perkara. Di dalam perjalanan pulang itulah, Conan memutuskan untuk berhenti di restoran ini dan makan malam saja.

"Tentu saja. Tadi aku samar-samar melihatmu membuat analisis di depan para tersangka dan polisi. Kau benar-benar keren!" ucap Shiho, diiringi dengan kedipan mata di akhir kalimat, membuat Conan terperangah. Rasanya, seperti melihat kembali Bu Kobayashi dulu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan detail kasusnya padaku sembari makan malam?"

Melihat tingkah Shiho kini tidak lagi mengagetkan Conan. Seperti katanya di dapur rumah Profesor Agasa dulu, gadis ini memang benar-benar memberikan Conan kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Mereka sering mengobrol dan bercanda, apalagi Shiho memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Ia juga sudah mulai memanggil Conan dengan nama depannya, membuat Conan sedikit lebih bahagia.

Sebelum menjawab, Conan melirik sepiring spageti dan cola dingin di depan Shiho yang baru tersentuh sedikit. _Apa dia juga makan malam di sini?_

"Cuma kecemburuan biasa antara sepasang kekasih karena adanya orang ketiga. Korban meninggal akibat sianida yang ditemukan di lipstiknya," jawab Conan malas. Ia mulai menyeruput es kopinya dan mendesah lega seketika saat rasa dingin menghampiri tenggorokannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja nasi kare di depannya tampak sepuluh kali lebih nikmat daripada biasanya. Memang benar kata Holmes, otak bekerja lebih baik saat perut kosong. "Jadi, sensei juga dari tadi ada di sini?"

Shiho tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan singkat Conan akan kasusnya. Ia kini memperhatikan detektif remaja yang tampak kelaparan itu. "Tadinya aku hanya mau beli kopi di mesin otomatis di depan sana, tapi tiba-tiba ada keramaian dan orang-orang ribut karena ada yang meninggal. Jalanan ditutup, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu di sini sambil makan kue. Saat aku ke sebelah, kau sedang membuat analisis yang keren, jadi aku ikut berdempetan dengan orang-orang dan menyaksikannya, haha." Gadis itu tertawa kecil, seolah mengakui aib dirinya sendiri. "Lalu kasus selesai dan aku memutuskan makan malam di sini saja."

"Kenapa Miyano-sensei tidak makan malam di rumah saja? Apartemen sensei bukannya tidak jauh dari sini?" tanya Conan lagi dengan mulut setengah penuh. Dia benar-benar kelaparan!

Shiho menatap Conan sekali lagi dengan tatapan geli. "Aku sendirian di apartemen. Jadi kupikir, daripada memasak dan makan sendirian, lebih baik aku makan di luar saja," jawab Shiho sebelum memakan spagetinya lagi.

Mata Conan kini menyipit aneh. _Sendirian katanya?_

"Lho, memangnya di mana Kak Shuichi?" _Ya, ya. Ada di mana orang itu sekarang, hah?_

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Shiho menjawab lagi, "Kau memanggilnya 'Kak Shuichi' dengan nada akrab begitu? Kukira kalian tidak akur."

Conan benci harus menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. "Dulu kami pernah bekerja sama untuk sebuah kasus dalam waktu lama."

"Oh," jawab Shiho singkat. "Kupikir… aku tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak. Aku benar-benar benci rasanya sakit kepala, kau tahu?"

Mendengarnya, kini ganti Conan yang tertawa singkat sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi?"

"Rye kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugas FBI-nya. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menemaniku di sini, kan? Aku tidak seegois itu," ujar Shiho, walaupun nadanya jelas-jelas menyiratkan ia ingin Shuichi terus menemaninya di Jepang. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak makan di rumah bersama keluargamu?"

"Masakan Bibi Eri bisa membunuh seseorang, Sensei," jawab Conan sambil terkikik kecil.

"Bibi?" tanya Shiho heran. "Kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?

"Hm?" Kepala Conan langsung menegak. _Astaga, harus kujawab apa pertanyaan itu? 'Aku tinggal di rumah Detektif Kogoro Mouri untuk menyelidiki Organisasi Hitam?'_ "Err, singkatnya, orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri dan sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Detektif Kogoro Mouri dan istrinya, Pengacara Eri."

 _Bukan bohong, kan?_ lagi-lagi Conan bergumam dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal di rumah seorang detektif sungguhan? Apa karena itu kau juga ingin jadi detektif hebat, Conan?" Kini Shiho menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, karena, seperti yang selalu orang-orang sangka, Detektif Kogorolah yang membuatnya dapat menjadi detektif sehebat sekarang. Kenyataannya, _dialah_ yang membuat Detektif Kogoro menjadi sehebat sekarang.

Mungkin dewi-dewi di surga memang membencinya.

"Aku memang sudah bercita-cita sebagai detektif sejak kecil," jawab Conan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shiho yang satu ini, di luar dugaannya, benar-benar penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai makan," seru Shiho tiba-tiba, lalu ia membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. "Kau mau aku menunggumu? Tapi setelah ini aku harus belanja sebentar ke supermarket sebelah."

"Astaga!" Conan menepuk dahinya keras, meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah di sana. Jujur, Shiho prihatin melihatnya. "Aku juga seharusnya belanja tadi siang. Karena keasyikan menangani kasus, aku sampai tidak ingat akan belanjaanku yang masih di troli."

"Keasyikan? Aku pikir cuma kau satu-satunya orang di dunia yang menganggap kasus pembunuhan adalah sesuatu yang mengasyikkan," sindir gadis yang sedang membenahi bedak wajahnya itu.

Menggerutu kecil setelah menyesap es kopinya hingga habis, Conan pun menyanggah. "Bukan mengasyikkan bagian itunya, Sensei! Huh, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku ikut sensei berbelanja juga!"

~HS~

Minggu berikutnya, grup detektif cilik, Profesor Agasa, Shiho, Sonoko, plus Ran dan Tomoaki Araide pergi berlibur ke sebuah pantai terkenal yang menawarkan pesta barbeque murah meriah di malam hari. Dengan dua buah mobil, mereka pergi pada hari Sabtu pagi dan memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di sana. Benar saja, pantai itu sangat indah dan tidak terlalu ramai karena baru dibuka sehingga mereka bisa berenang dan menikmati pemandangan dengan santai.

"Shiho, kau tidak berenang?" Ran muncul dari arah hotel bersama suaminya, Tomoaki, sedikit mengagetkan Shiho yang sedang tiduran di atas selimut dengan punggung menghadap matahari.

"Aku pikir aku ingin sedikit menikmati mataharinya dulu. Rasa hangatnya benar-benar menyenangkan." Shiho kini bangkit dan duduk di atas selimut, lalu melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi melindungi matanya dari terik matahari musim panas di Jepang. "Kau sendiri dan Tomoaki kemana saja? Yang lain sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi dan akhirnya berenang duluan," lanjut Shiho. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya pada sisa rombongan mereka yang terendam di dalam air laut, terlihat sedang main kejar-kejaran atau semacamnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak usah menunggu kami," tanggap Ran sambil cemberut.

"Iya, benar. Dia ini semangat sekali mau berfoto di taman depan hotel tadi. Katanya ia sudah berjanji mau mengirim banyak foto pada ibunya." Tak disangka-sangka, Tomoaki membeberkan alasan mereka yang konyol.

"Tomoaki!" jerit gadis berambut panjang itu pada suaminya. Kedua pipinya yang tadi sudah agak memerah akibat terpapar sinar matahari kini bertambah merah karena malu. Benar-benar wanita yang lucu. "Habisnya, ibu tidak bisa ikut liburan kali ini karena masalah pekerjaan, sih. Ayah juga sama saja."

"Ya sudah, kalian berenanglah sana. Aku masih mau sedikit lebih lama berada di sini," tegur Shiho. Ia sedikit banyak merasa tidak enak apabila menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol suami istri seperti ini tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga belum mau berenang," ucap Ran tiba-tiba. Ia malah ikut duduk di samping Shiho, lalu mengeluarkan tiga botol cola dingin dari dalam _cool box_. "Kalau Tomoaki mau berenang duluan tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengobrol sebentar dengan Shiho di sini."

Pria berkacamata itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, tapi akhirnya ia malah ikut duduk di atas selimut dan membuka salah satu botol cola sebelum menenggaknya sedikit. "Aku ingin minum cola dulu sebentar. Colanya enak."

Shiho dan Ran hanya tertawa kecil.

Baru tadi pagi saat hendak berangkat ke pantai inilah, Shiho berkenalan dengan Ran dan Tomoaki. Ia benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Ran adalah anak dari pasangan yang kini merawat Conan. Kepalanya langsung terasa nyeri, tapi ia cepat-cepat meminum obatnya sebelum sakitnya jadi tidak tertahankan. Orang-orang ini pastilah dari masa lalunya juga, walaupun Shiho masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak mengenalnya. Sejauh ini, yang mengenali Shiho hanyalah Profesor Agasa dan detektif kecil itu.

Ran adalah wanita yang sangat baik hati. Saat di mobil, ia bercerita tentang teman sejak kecilnya, seorang detektif bernama Shinichi Kudo yang terlibat kasus aneh dan akhirnya tidak pernah kembali lagi. Sambil malu-malu, Ran bercerita bahwa mereka dulu saling mencintai, tapi pria –yang menurut Shiho- brengsek itu malah pergi secara tiba-tiba setelah memutuskan Ran. Selama bertahun-tahun, Ran merasa hidupnya sengsara dan tidak berarti, sampai akhirnya Tomoaki memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Umur mereka terpaut beberapa tahun, Shiho bahkan tidak mampu melihatnya karena wajah Tomoaki menyiratkan bahwa pria itu seumur dengan Ran. Oleh karena itulah Shiho sempat kaget saat Tomoaki bercerita bahwa ia pernah menjadi dokter sekolah dan asisten pelatih basket di sekolah Ran saat wanita itu masih SMA. Kini, mereka hidup bahagia berdua dan cerita tentang Shinichi Kudo, Detektif dari Barat, sudah bagai cerita lama bagi keduanya. Shiho tersenyum kecil saat mereka berdua mengakhiri cerita panjang itu. Di keheningan itulah ia baru menyadari kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit entah sejak kapan. Namun karena sakitnya masih bisa ditahan, Shiho memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghindari minum obat.

"Jadi, bagaimana mengajar anak-anak SMA?" tanya Ran, membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka menenggak cola masing-masing. "Kau kan dulu mengajar di universitas. Pasti rasanya beda sekali."

"Memang sangat berbeda." Shiho mendesah. Di tempatnya mengajar dulu, banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya. Mengoreksi tugas dan ujian, membuat soal, membimbing mahasiswa tingkat akhir, belum lagi proyek-proyek universitas yang dilakoninya. Mahasiswanya juga sangat banyak, ada sekitar lima puluh di dalam satu kelas, dan ia mendapat bagian mengajar sepuluh kelas setiap minggu. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan guru SMA yang santai. "Tapi aku ke sini untuk liburan, jadi semuanya terasa menyenangkan." Shiho tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang terawat baik.

"Aku masih heran. Maaf kalau kurang sopan, tapi berapa, sih, umurmu?" Tomoaki mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Umur Shiho yang masih sangat muda tak luput dari pengamatan dokter tampan tersebut.

Tersenyum kecil, Shiho pun menjawab. "Dua puluh enam."

"Ah, ternyata memang benar, masih sangat muda. Setahun lebih tua dari Ran rupanya." Desah Tomoaki setengah kagum. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Shiho!" pujinya.

"Oh iya, kudengar, kau juga seorang guru ya, Ran?" Shiho bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan maksud mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia sedikit tidak suka disinggung mengenai umur dan pekerjaannya, apalagi dengan gelar pendidikannya yang cukup tinggi dan didapatnya di usia muda.

"Benar. Tapi cuma guru taman kanak-kanak. Soalnya aku suka anak-anak," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum. Sosoknya yang ramah, sopan, dan baik hati memang sangat cocok sebagai panutan anak-anak di usia segitu. "Juga di sore hari, aku memberi bimbingan belajar kepada beberapa anak sekolah dasar di sekitar rumah."

"Ah, manis sekali. Pasti mengasyikkan," jawab Shiho sekenanya. Ia rasa, ia tidak terlalu suka anak-anak.

Kemudian, mereka meminum cola yang sudah hampir tidak dingin lagi sambil menatap ke arah bibir pantai. Anak-anak itu sedang membuat istana pasir besar di tempat yang tidak tersentuh air. Bahkan Sonoko dan Profesor Agasa tampak semangat menyekop pasir, tapi Conan kelihatan bosan.

"Hei, menurut kalian, grup detektif cilik itu bagaimana?" tanya Shiho, tidak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Polisi banyak berhutang kasus pada mereka. Mereka sangat pintar." Tomoakilah yang menjawab. Tatapannya jatuh pada istana pasir setengah jadi yang sedang mereka bangun. "Terutama Conan."

"Mereka terus berkembang sejak pertama kali grup itu terbentuk, yaitu saat mereka semua kelas satu sekolah dasar." Mendengar ini, mata Shiho terbelalak. _Mereka sudah menyelidiki kasus kejahatan sungguhan sejak kelas satu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!_ "Awalnya polisi-polisi meremehkan mereka, tapi mereka terus membuktikan diri bahwa mereka mampu menguak kasus kejahatan. Kini, tak ada lagi yang meragukan kemampuan mereka. Permohonan kasus pada mereka pun semakin banyak," ujar Ran.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi makin kagum pada anak-anak itu. Mendengar cerita kalian, sepertinya mereka memang berbakat sejak lahir," tanggap Shiho. Rasa kagum dan bangga membuncah saat kedua orang itu memuji murid-muridnya.

"Mungkin tidak berbakat sejak lahir juga." Gadis berbikini bunga-bunga pink itu terdengar menggumam kecil, namun tidak cukup kecil untuk terlewatkan oleh Shiho. "Aku pikir, hanya Conan yang benar-benar pintar dari awal. Sejak ia tinggal dengan aku dan ayahku, anak itu sering memberi berbagai macam petunjuk saat berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Grup detektif cilik itu juga sepertinya dulu disetir oleh Conan. Genta hanya tampil sebagai sosok pemimpin yang kuat dan berani. Ayumi seorang gadis manis yang bisa bermain peran. Mitsuhiko memang cukup pintar dan pengetahuannya luas, tapi tampaknya Conan adalah otak utama dari grup itu." Mendengar penjelasan panjang Ran, kepala Shiho terasa sedikit pusing. Ia mengelap dahinya yang lembap karena keringat. Pastilah karena matahari yang panas ini juga. "Namun seiring waktu berlalu, semuanya tampak mulai bisa berpikir masing-masing. Bahkan, mereka sudah menangani beberapa kasus sendirian selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Yah, memang sih, semua bermula saat Conan sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak bisa diandalkan?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, Conan sempat depresi ringan." Shiho menatap Ran dengan serius dan wanita itu pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kekasihnya, yang dulu juga bagian dari grup detektif cilik pindah ke luar negeri dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi gadis itu lagi setelahnya."

Kali ini, rasa sakit di kepala Shiho sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia menjerit kecil sambil meraih-raih tas tangannya yang entah berada di mana. Pandangannya yang kabur menangkap sosok panik Ran dan Tomoaki, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari-cari obat di dalam tas tangannya. Begitu menemukannya, ia langsung menelan kapsul merah putih itu dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa air. Seperti biasa pula, efek instan obat itu langsung terasa. _Apa yang mereka ceritakan itu juga berkaitan dengan masa laluku?_ batin Shiho sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah dokter Tomoaki kini terlihat jelas di mata Shiho. Di belakangnya, Ran menatap Shiho dengan khawatir. "Biar kuperiksa. Kau tahu aku seorang dokter."

Tapi Shiho menolaknya. Ia tahu ia tidak perlu diperiksa untuk mengetahui apa yang salah dengan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku memang sakit tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, sekarang mataharinya sudah terlalu panas. Mau berenang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : chapter 9^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah lama ya..." ucap Profesor Agasa pada Conan yang sedang memasukkan ranselnya ke VW pagi itu.

"Hm? Apanya?" tanya Conan bingung, tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Profesor Agasa yang tiba-tiba. Dalam hati, ia menghitung jumlah tiket taman bermain yang ada di kantung celana sembari menyentuhnya. Ada enam, pas.

Profesor Agasa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Conan ke arah empat orang lain yang masih berdiri di pintu depan rumahnya, tampak kesulitan memilih kunci yang tepat untuk pintu depan dari sekumpulan kunci yang diberi gantungan miniatur lencana detektif. Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Liburan bersama grup detektif cilik yang lengkap."

"Ah..." Conan melenguh sedih. Tatapannya juga beralih seperti Profesor Agasa ke arah orang-orang di pintu depan. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada seseorang yang tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang kecoklatan dikuncir satu tinggi. Ia memakai kaus berwarna biru yang dilengkapi jaket pink tipis dan celana jeans tiga perempat. Sepatu sandal yang ia kenakan sewarna dengan rambutnya, begitu juga tas kecil yang ia selempangkan di bahu kanan. Ia tampak begitu dewasa, namun begitu bebas serta ceria. Dan karenanya, Conan jadi tidak bisa berhenti menggumam harapan kosong seandainya dia bisa kembali ke tubuh dewasanya untuk bisa bersanding kembali dengan gadis itu.

"Conan! Apa yang kau lakukan bengong di depan pintu mobil seperti itu, hah?" teriak Genta yang ternyata sudah ada di depan Conan. Remaja laki-laki berkacamata itu tersentak kaget. Lamunannya sudah berlalu beberapa waktu ternyata.

"Ah, maaf," sahut Conan sekenanya. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Sebenarnya tak perlu jawaban, karena Shiho sudah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di jok depan VW, sementara Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko mulai masuk ke jok belakang lewat pintu di sisi lain.

"Tentu saja sudah! Aku juga mau masuk, jadi kau jangan menghalangi pintu dong." Genta berkata dengan nada kesal. Conan pun segera menyingkir dari sana, membuat Genta segera masuk dan duduk di sebelah Mitsuhiko.

"Agak sempit ya," ucap Ayumi merasa sedikit tidak enak saat mereka sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ada di dalam mobil. Ia ada di antara pintu dan Mitsuhiko. Sisi tubuhnya yang menekan pintu terasa agak sakit dan tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku!" seru Shiho dari jok depan. "Gara-gara aku ikut menumpang mobil ini, kalian jadi harus berdempet-dempetan di belakang."

"Ah, maksudku bukan seperti itu, Sensei," bantah Ayumi. Kali ini, ia menampakkan senyum minta maafnya pada guru baru itu.

"Ayumi tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sensei, kok," bela Mitsuhiko. "Sebenarnya kami malah berniat menyinggung Profesor Agasa untuk mengganti VW ini. Kan sudah lama sekali."

Mendengar semua itu, Profesor Agasa hanya tertawa canggung. Ia tahu anak-anak itu sudah menyelipkan berbagai macam brosur mobil baru yang berkapasitas lebih besar di segala tempat di rumahnya. Ketika tidak ada respon darinya, mereka malah diam-diam mengumpulkan uang dan memberikan padanya saat ia berulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Memang masih jauh untuk cukup membeli sebuah mobil, tapi ditambah dengan tabungannya, tentu saja uang itu lebih dari cukup. Namun akhirnya Profesor Agasa menolak uang mereka. Ia belum ada niatan untuk membeli mobil baru. VW ini sudah sangat lama dengannya. Ada banyak memori penting yang ia alami di VW ini. Kasus-kasus grup detektif cilik, pertemuannya dengan Kinoshita, Ai yang tertembak dan tidur di jok belakang... Ia benar-benar belum mampu membuang mobil ini demi mobil baru tanpa kenangan.

Profesor Agasa merasakan kehadiran anggota lengkap grup detektif cilik yang sudah tumbuh besar di sekitarnya. Mereka kini sudah lebih dewasa dan berbadan besar, sehingga sulit untuk berlibur dengan VWnya. Kali ini, ia rasa, sudah saatnya ia mengganti mobil kecil ini. Ada memori-memori baru yang akan ia buat lagi bersama mereka. Apalagi, dengan anggota lengkap seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, baik. Sepulang dari taman bermain kita akan mampir ke _showroom_. Bagaimana?"

Teriakan-teriakan 'Benarkah?' dan 'Terima kasih, Profesor!' membahana bersahut-sahutan di dalam mobil. Pria tua itu tersenyum mendengarnya. _Ya, ini adalah pilihan tepat untuk memulai hidup lagi,_ pikirnya.

~HS~

"Jadi, pertama-tama, kita akan ke rumah hantu terlebih dahulu karena tempat itu paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Setelah itu, _roller coaster_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Biasanya antrian di sini cukup panjang, jadi kalau beruntung, kita bisa naik _roller coaster_ nya sebelum jam makan siang. Kita akan makan siang di kafe _seafood_ yang berlokasi di tengah-tengah taman bermain ini. Jangan lupa mencoba parfaitnya yang terkenal! Bahkan ada _review_ dari penilai kuliner luar negeri. Jadi pasti benar-benar enak walaupun harganya murah. Setelah makan siang, kita akan menonton atraksi lumba-lumba di sebelah utara. Atraksinya mulai pada pukul dua siang dan berlangsung selama satu jam. Baru setelahnya kita akan menyusuri wahana-wahana lain dari utara ke selatan." Mitsuhiko memandang peta taman bermain itu dengan serius dan menjelaskan panjang lebar pada semua orang akan jadwal yang sudah disusunnya sendiri. Matanya berbinar-binar karena bersemangat, sama persis dengan mata Ayumi dan Genta, bahkan Profesor Agasa. Oh, dan Shiho Miyano juga.

"Aku penasaran apa mereka punya belut di kafe itu." Tentu saja kalimat ini berasal dari Genta yang mulai terlihat kelaparan. Seakan-akan ia tidak sarapan dua piring nasi goreng saja tadi pagi. Untung saja, entah bagaimana, perutnya tidak lagi membesar tak proporsional seolah obesitas. Malahan tubuhnya sekarang tampak tinggi besar serta dipenuhi otot-otot yang didapatnya selama latihan sepak bola bertahun-tahun.

"Genta jangan makan terus dong. Kalau jadi gemuk lagi bagaimana?" Ayumi berseru setengah marah pada Genta. Sebagai perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia telah membuat grup detektif cilik menjadi lebih baik.

"Nggak akan!" teriak Genta tak mau kalah. Ia masih yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan gemuk lagi.

"Sudah, sudah." Shiho muncul ditengah-tengah Ayumi dan Genta. Gadis itu melerai mereka berdua dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Aku baca di pamflet yang kita terima tadi memang tidak ada belut sih, tapi banyak makanan laut lain yang juga enak kok. Contohnya yang terkenal adalah lobster dan kerangnya. Ada harga istimewa jika pesan lebih dari lima porsi. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan itu nanti?"

Mendengar kata belut yang tidak ada membuat Genta sedikit merengut, namun hidangan-hidangan yang disebut Shiho setelahnya langsung membuat perutnya berbunyi, lupa akan belut yang disukainya. Begitu juga Ayumi yang sangat menyukai hidangan laut. Gadis kecil itu kini berbincang dengan semangat mengenai menu-menu apa saja yang kira-kira akan mereka pesan.

Conan yang sejak tadi diam hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan takjub. Mungkin dia harus bersyukur akan semua ini dan tidak meminta lebih lagi. Namun menyaksikan Ai _nya_ ada di sini, kembali di kelompok ini dan ada di sampingnya membuat remaja laki-laki itu merasa serakah tingkat tinggi. Ia ingin memiliki Shiho lagi sebagaimana dulu ia memiliki Ai sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia ingin Shiho menghiburnya lagi seperti dulu, sehingga ia akhirnya bisa melepas identitas Shinichi Kudo untuk selamanya dan menjadi Conan Edogawa di sisa hidupnya yang masih sangat panjang. Ia ingin Shiho yang selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sarkas padanya, tapi selalu menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Ia ingin Shiho selalu berada di sisinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Lihat, Conan memang benar-benar egois dan brengsek. Tak salah Shuichi Akai membencinya.

"Hei, tapi apa kalian yakin mau masuk ke rumah hantu pagi-pagi begini?" Profesor Agasa mengecek jam tangannya yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna cokelat muda. Baru pukul sepuluh lewat sedikit. Rasanya tidak cocok untuk masuk ke wahana semacam rumah hantu ada waktu begini.

"Jangan-jangan Profesor takut ya!" Tiba-tiba, Genta yang sudah keluar dari fantasi akan hidangan lautnya berseru. Semua tertawa mendengar candaannya, bahkan Profesor Agasa sendiri.

"Aku memang agak takut, sih." Kali ini Ayumilah yang menyahut, walau dengan senyum lebar di pipinya. "Tapi Conan akan melindungiku dari hantu-hantu palsu itu! Conan benar-benar pandai dalam menebak bagian mana yang ada hantunya serta trik apa yang akan digunakan." Gadis kecil berbando pink itu tersenyum makin lebar. Melihatnya, Conan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluarkan wajah 'oi, oi'nya yang legendaris.

"Benar. Tapi aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan berusaha keras menebak hantu-hantunya. Oke, Ayumi?" Mitsuhiko bicara dengan semangat, tak mau kalah akan pesona Conan.

"Iya, aku juga akan berusaha!" Kali ini, Genta.

Ayumi menanggapi mereka berdua dengan anggukan serius, seolah ini adalah kasus sungguhan yang akan mereka pecahkan.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah rumah hantu akibat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang sudah tidak sabar berhadapan dengan hantu. Tiga orang itu menyeret Profesor Agasa yang berjalan lambat supaya tidak tertinggal. Bagaimanapun, pria itu memang sudah cukup tua. Conan dan Shiho berjalan di belakang, mengamati kelakuan keempat orang itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mereka masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu," ucap Conan di sela-sela tawanya. "Seolah mereka tidak pernah tumbuh sejak kelas satu sekolah sadar."

Mendengarnya, Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setengah mengejek, ia berkata, "Lalu maksudmu, kau sudah bersikap cukup dewasa kalau begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bukan anak kecil!" jerit Conan sebal. Hampir saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia bukan benar-benar anak kecil. Untunglah lidahnya masih bisa dikontrol dengan baik.

Shiho pun tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Conan benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak terima saat dirinya diejek. "Jadi, kau akan melindungiku, kan?" tanya Shiho kemudian dengan senyum kecil yang manis tercetak di wajahnya.

 _Eh?_

Kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan gadis itu saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak lari dari takdirnya. Dan Conan benar-benar terpana padanya sekali lagi.

"Kau akan melindungiku dari hantu-hantu itu, kan?" Shiho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Conan yang aneh. "Janji, tuan detektif?"

Conan merutuk dalam hati mendengar lanjutan kalimat Shiho. Tentu saja itu yang dimaksudkan dari kalimat Shiho. Ia benar-benar sudah terobsesi lagi untuk memiliki Shiho rupanya.

"Tentu saja, Miyano-sensei."

~HS~

Lagi-lagi terjadi kasus.

Kasus kali ini terjadi di tempat atraksi lumba-lumba. Di bagian akhir atraksi, ada kapal berukuran sedang yang dinaiki dua instruktur. Kapal itu akan diluncurkan secara cepat di lintasannya dan menabrak kolam, lalu para lumba-lumba akan muncul dan mereka berenang bersama mengitari kapal. Bagian ini adalah bagian paling menarik dalam atraksi karena cipratan air akan cukup banyak mengenai penonton, menyebabkan penonton yang ada di tiga baris paling depan harus memakai semacam jas hujan bertudung. Saking menariknya, sejak sebelum bagian ini dimulai, penonton tidak lagi mau duduk di kursinya, melainkan berdiri dan berdesak-desakan, saling mencondongkan diri ke arah depan untuk melihat pertunjukkan dengan lebih jelas. Saat pertunjukkan selesai itulah, ditemukan seorang penonton yang sudah tak bernafas lagi akibat luka tusukan di perutnya. Di bawah kursinya ditemukan sebuah pisau berlumuran darah, diidentifikasi sebagai senjata pembunuh. Diketahui bahwa korban bernama Marika Kawari, 35 tahun, seorang pekerja kantoran yang datang berlibur bersama tiga orang lainnya.

"Jadi, kami boleh memulai penyelidikan kami sekarang, Bibi Miwako?" tanya Ayumi pada Miwako Sato yang baru datang beberapa saat lalu bersama Wataru Takagi dan polisi-polisi lain. Wajahnya serius, tak menyangka ada kejadian semacam ini saat ia benar-benar ingin liburan dengan tenang.

Grup detektif cilik sudah mengamankan tempat kejadian dan para tersangka, tentu saja. Tapi mereka tidak bisa benar-benar mengambil alih kasus sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari inspektur polisi favorit mereka ini. Itulah perjanjiannya.

"Tentu saja, Ayumi. Kalian bisa memulai interogasi tersangkanya. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah aku memastikan petugas forensik memeriksa sidik jari pada korban dan barang-barangnya. Oke?" Miwako tersenyum kecil pada wajah serius Ayumi. Grup detektif cilik mereka sudah benar-benar terkenal sekarang. Seorang inspektur polisi sepertinya bahkan tidak ragu untuk membiarkan mereka terjun langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara. Apalagi, tak hanya Conan, tiga anak lain itu sudah benar-benar bisa berpikir dan memecahkan kasus sendiri sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, ia sangat bangga pada mereka. Miwako bahkan berharap bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka di markas besar kepolisian pusat beberapa tahun lagi.

Begitu pembicaraan mereka selesai, Ayumi menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah ada di ruang interogasi darurat alias ruang istirahat karyawan taman bermain. Ia memberi tahu mereka bahwa Inspektur Sato telah memberikan izin dan mereka bebas bertindak sekarang.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga sebagai orang-orang yang datang ke taman bermain ini bersama korban memperkenalkan diri. Jelaskan hubungan kalian masing-masing dengan korban dan apa yang kalian lakukan saat bagian akhir atraksi." Conan membuka interogasi kali ini. Wajahnya tak kalah serius dari Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, menatap dua orang wanita dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi tersangka.

"Hei, hei, apa kalian yakin mau menuruti omongan bocah-bocah ini?" jerit salah seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda. "Memangnya siapa mereka bisa seenaknya menginterogasi kita? Kukira tadi mereka saksi mata dan bersama-sama akan diinterogasi oleh polisi, makanya aku menurut untuk pergi ke sini! Tapi apa-apaan ini? Sama sekali tidak ada polisi di sini!"

"Hei, hei, Miko, tenanglah." Laki-laki satunya menenangkan. "Mereka ini kalau tidak salah grup detektif cilik yang terkenal itu."

Keempat anak itu pun memberi anggukan singkat, menjawab keraguan para tersangka.

"Dan untuk masalah polisi, Inspektur Sato akan tiba sebentar lagi." Kali ini, Gentalah yang buka mulut.

Kedua orang tersangka tadi masih saling membantah satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya tersangka terakhir, seorang wanita yang lebih tua angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Marika baru saja meninggal dan kalian berdua malah bertengkar begini!" Wanita itu mengelap air matanya yang sedari tadi menetes dengan tisu, lalu menatap keempat orang grup detektif cilik di dalam ruangan. "Namaku Yoshina Hawara, 36 tahun, teman korban sejak kecil. Kami berencana liburan ke taman bermain ini sejak seminggu lalu untuk melepas penat pekerjaan. Aku dekat dengan keluarga Marika. Karena itulah akhirnya kami mengajak adik Marika dan pacarnya juga. Sepeti orang-orang lain, aku berdiri dan mencondongkan badan ke depan saat bagian akhir atraksi itu. Aku bahkan menggenggam sandaran kursi orang yang ada di depanku agar bisa menopang badan yang condong dengan lebih nyaman." Wanita itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih, lalu ia menangis lagi. Tampaknya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bersedih atas kematian korban di ruangan ini.

"Aku Makoto Rokumi, pacar Warami. Seperti yang dibilang Yoshina tadi, kami memang diajak ke sini seminggu lalu. Aku juga berdiri untuk melihat ke arah kolam lebih jelas, bedanya aku menggenggam pegangan kursi di sisi kiri dan kananku," ujar satu-satunya tersangka laki-laki itu singkat. "Ayolah, Warami."

"Baiklah, baik!" Pacar pria itu berdiri dengan wajah marah, lalu berkata ketus, "Aku Warami Kawari, 27 tahun, adik korban. Kakakku dan Kak Yoshina merencanakan untuk pergi ke taman bermain ini di rumah kami minggu lalu. Lalu mereka mengajakku dan pacarku, jadi aku langsung menelepon Makoto. Aku juga ikut berdiri seperti Makoto."

"Bagaimana dengan urutan tempat duduk kalian saat di tempat atraksi lumba-lumba?" Kali ini, Mitsuhikolah yang bertanya dengan buku catatan kecil di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sudah memegang pena dengan sigap.

"Yoshina, Warami, dan aku berjejer dari kiri ke kanan, sementara Marika duduk di depan Warami. Tempatnya sudah lumayan penuh waktu kami masuk, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di bangku manapun yang kosong," jawab Makoto.

"Jadi, apa kami sudah boleh melepas jas hujan ini? Rasanya panas sekali, jadi berkeringat dan tidak nyaman!" jerit Warami. Wanita itu tampak sangat kesal dan sama sekali tidak berduka atas kematian kakaknya.

"Ah, silakan, silakan," jawab Conan, mengambil alih. Ia tidak perlu tersangka yang marah-marah saat interogasi. Makoto tampak sekuat tenaga menenangkan pacarnya, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak membuahkan hasil.

"Ouch!"

Teriakan Warami mengagetkan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan. Wanita itu memegangi lengan bagian belakangnya, sedikit agak di atas siku. Bagian itu tampak sedikit berdarah, seperti terkena luka gores.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Aku hanya terkena paku di kursi!" Lagi-lagi, Warami berseru kesal. Makoto yang sedari tadi bicara pun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

Conan memperhatikan ketiga tersangka. Ia belum punya bayangan akan kasus kali ini. Tidak ada bukti ataupun petunjuk yang berarti. Mungkin ia harus menunggu Inspektur Sato memberi kabar. Bisa saja petugas forensik menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dilihatnya.

Saat itulah dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu hal lain yang menghilang.

"Hei, Genta," bisiknya pada Genta yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Di mana Profesor Agasa dan Miyano-sensei?"

"Oh, mereka berdua pergi menunggu di kafe. Miyano-sensei bilang dia agak syok melihat mayat dan ingin muntah, jadi Profesor Agasa menemaninya ke toilet yang ada di kafe, sekaligus membeli minuman hangat di sana untuk menenangkannya."

 _Oh._

"Hei, kalian. Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Tiba-tiba, inspektur favorit grup detektif cilik muncul dari balik pintu, membawa Takagi bersamanya. "Ditemukan sidik jari dari senjata pembunuh." Kali ini, pandangannya menyapu para tersangka dengan sadis. "Di gagang pisau itu, ditemukan sidik jari Makoto Rokumi."

Semua orang ribut, tapi Conan punya perasaan aneh di dadanya akan kasus ini. Dia melewatkan sesuatu. Jelas-jelas dia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Tega sekali kau Makoto! Apa kau begini karena Marika tidak setuju kau berhubungan dengan Warami? Padahal hari ini dia mengundangmu untuk menyatakan kalau dia sudah berubah pikiran!" Yoshina menangis menjerit-jerit sambil memukul dada Makoto, sementara Warami sudah terduduk di lantai dan memandang Makoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Makoto sendiri awalnya menunjukkan wajah marah, tapi tiba-tiba ia berubah pasrah dan tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku memang tidak akan bisa bersama-sama dengan Warami selama wanita itu masih hidup. Berubah pikiran katamu? Lalu kenapa ia terus-menerus mengejekku sejak kita bahkan masih belum sampai di taman ini?!" teriak Makoto membalas Yoshina.

Tersangkanya memang sudah mengaku, tapi Conan masih merasa sesuatu mengganjal dadanya. Ia menatap luka di tangan Warami yang belum diobati sedari tadi, air mata Yoshina yang tak kunjung kering, hingga sikap Makoto yang kini tak lagi mempedulikan Warami.

"Aku akan menyerahkan jas hujan mereka bertiga untuk diperiksa," bisik Mitsuhiko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Conan. Tampaknya, dia juga tidak percaya pelakunya adalah Makoto. "Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kita lewatkan.

Mitsuhiko memungut tiga jas hujan berbeda warna yang mereka tumpuk di atas lantai dengan pelan. Saat itulah Conan melhat sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang rasanya sedari tadi ia cari kini muncul di depan matanya.

"Conan, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Kini, Gentalah yang berbisik di telinga Conan, memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Conan. Conan mengangguk. Mitsuhiko yang telah mengangkat jas-jas hujan itu pun melihat ke arah yang menjadi perhatian Conan dan Genta, lalu terkesiap.

Selanjutnya, Ayumi muncul di sisi lain Conan dan menunjuk pada salah seorang tersangka. "Darah," ucapnya singkat.

Dan begitulah, keempat anggota grup detektif cilik tersenyum puas akan analisis yang entah kenapa, walau ada di kepala mereka masing-masing, merujuk pada satu tersangka yang jadi pelaku sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : akhirnya chapter 10^^!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelakunya adalah Warami Kawari, adik korban," ucap Conan dengan nada detektifnya. Pandangannya tajam terhadap sang tersangka yang kini bermuka pucat. Kekasihnya, Makoto, yang tadi sudah hampir diborgol karena menyerahkan diri tampak marah luar biasa.

"Hei, bocah! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku pelakunya?" Pria itu menarik bagian depan kemeja Conan ke atas dengan tangannya yang berotot. "Aku yang membunuh wanita iblis itu! Warami tidak salah apa-apa!"

Tentu saja, sebagai anggota paling kuat grup detektif cilik, Genta turun tangan dan melepaskan cekalan tangan Makoto dari Conan. "Kau tetap akan dibawa ke kantor polisi sebagai pelaku tindak kekerasan kalau begini caranya." Suaranya rendah dan terdengar berbahaya, berbanding lurus dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan kuat, tersembunyi di balik sweater tipis Tokyo Spirits.

"Kami sudah punya buktinya, jadi lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan." Mitsuhiko menyambung analisis yang sudah mereka cocokkan bersama. Ia berdiri di depan wanita muda yang masih tampak syok itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam jas hujan yang sudah mereka periksa sebelum ini.

"Tapi sidik jari yang ada di gagang pisau itu sidik jariku, kan?! Atas dasar apa kalian menuduh Warami, hah?!" Makoto masih tampak geram. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sedih yang aneh, namun tampak tidak sanggup untuk menghampiri wanita itu bahkan untuk memeluknya. "Dia tidak salah apa-apa! Warami adalah wanita yang sempurna."

"Luka itu." Kali ini, Ayumilah yang berbicara dari belakang Mitsuhiko. "Kakak baru menyadari ada darah Kak Marika di lengan kakak yang tadinya tertutup jas hujan. Jadi kakak sengaja melukai diri kakak sendiri dengan paku agar bekas darah di sana tampak wajar. Sayangnya, darah itu masih menempel di jas hujan ini," tunjukknya pada jas hujan yang dipegang Mitsuhiko.

"Jas hujan itu seperti jubah yang menutup dari kepala sampai setidaknya lutut. Dalam kondisi wajar, darah korban yang duduk di depanmu tidak akan bisa tertempel di bagian dalam jas hujan bagian atas dekat lengan. Kau tidak mendekati korban setelah orang-orang sadar ia meninggal, jadi hanya ada satu penjelasan untuk itu." Conan terdiam sebentar, mengamati wajah Makoto yang tampak frustrasi dan sedih luar biasa. "Kau yang menusuknya. Kau harus mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menyingkap jas hujanmu sendiri dan jas hujan korban saat melakukannya. Tidak ada sidik jari, sebab kau memakai sarung tangan. Benda itu sendiri sudah ditemukan di sekitar tempat duduk penonton bagian bawah, mungkin tertendang saat orang-orang berlarian panik karena ada mayat. "

Warami, wanita yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu kini melihat Conan dengan mata berair. Wajahnya masih pucat, putih seputih kapas. Tapi ia tidak melihat kekasihnya sedetikpun. Kekasih yang rela mengakui kejahatan yang tidak diperbuatnya. "Sidik jari Makoto. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

"Makoto memegang lengan kursi saat berdiri," jawab Genta akan pertanyaan Warami karena Conan tidak juga menjawab, masih beradu pandang dengan wanita itu. "Saat itu, Warami menggenggam pisau di atas lengan kursi yang memang berpola silinder."

Dan kasus menyedihkan itu pun ditutup dengan tangis –Warami yang selalu membenci kakaknya dan Makoto yang tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya.

~HS~

"Baiklah, kami kembali ke kantor dulu. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini," ucap Wataru Takagi dua jam kemudian, saat pemeriksaan sudah benar-benar selesai di taman bermain itu.

"Sama-sama, Paman Takagi. Oh ya, terima kasih es krimnya, Bibi Miwako!" Ayumi berseru riang. Senyumnya melebar saat melambaikan tangan pada dua polisi favorit mereka itu.

"Nah, kita juga sebaiknya cepat ke kafe. Profesor Agasa dan Miyano-sensei pasti sudah lama menunggu." Mitsuhiko mengecek jam tangannya, lalu mengerutkan kening karena waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Ia masih ingin mencoba wahan-wahana di taman bermain ini.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan beriringan pelan-pelan di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Namun sesampainya di kafe, tidak ada tanda-tanda guru mereka maupun profesor tua yang ramah menunggu kedatangan keempatnya. Malahan, kafe itu hampir kosong kecuali dua orang pelanggan yang duduk di sudut ruangan dan pelayan yang sibuk di balik konter. Sepertinya, kasus pembunuhan barusan membuat orang-orang tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di taman bermain ini.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalian coba tanya pada pelayan atau telepon ke ponsel mereka," perintah Conan pada ketiga orang anggota kelompoknya. _Mungkin mereka menunggu di mobil atau pergi naik bianglala_ , pikir Conan, walaupun sesuatu terasa sesak di dadanya, seolah-olah orang itu meninggalkannya lagi.

Conan berjalan pelan ke arah toilet yang ada di bagian luar kafe sambil melihat-lihat keadaan taman bermain. Sudah sepi, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan sebelum kasus terjadi. Sangat disayangkan apabila taman bermain yang keren ini ditutup atau bangkrut karena kejadian pembunuhan barusan.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu toilet, Conan tahu sesuatu benar-benar tidak beres. Ada bekas seretan benda besar di lantainya. Ditambah, wastafel putih di dalam toilet pria bernoda merah sedikit yang dihapus terburu-buru. Salah satu biliknya tertutup dan terkunci dengan selotan dari luar. Saat mengintip dari bawah celah pintu, jantung Conan benar-benar berhenti. Ia kenal sepatu dan ujung celana itu.

Dibukanya pintu itu terburu-buru dan ditemukannya Profesor Agasa di sana.

"Profesor! Profesor!" teriaknya pada pria tua yang ia sayangi sebagaimana orang tuanya sendiri itu. Dahi dan bagian belakang kepalanya masih berdarah, dan Conan dengan cepat memperkirakan pria itu sudah ada di dalam kondisi yang ia lihat selama satu sampai dua jam. Pastilah ia dipukul dari belakang dengan benda tumpul, lalu jatuh ke depan sehingga dahinya menghantam wastafel lalu pingsan.

Cepat-cepat Conan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Mitsuhiko. "Kalian semua cepat ke toilet pria sekarang!" teriaknya, lalu segera mematikan ponsel. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Profesor Agasa diperlakukan seperti ini dan Shiho… Shiho menghilang.

Ia menghilang lagi.

Ia meninggalkan Conan lagi.

"Conan! Conan!" suara nyaring yang dikenali oleh Conan sebagai milik Ayumi mengusik pikiran sang detektif.

Berbalik ke arah pintu toilet laki-laki, ia melihat ketiganya memasuki ruangan sempit itu dengan terburu-buru, dan seperti yang Conan duga, terperanjat melihat Profesor Agasa dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"A… Aku akan menelepon ambulans," ucap Genta yang wajahnya kini pucat sekali.

"Dan Bibi Miwako," lanjut Mitsuhiko. Laki-laki berbintik wajah itu kini mendekati Profesor Agasa dan memeriksa keadannya, sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan Conan sedari tadi entah karena apa. Mungkin dia hanya takut. Benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Profesor Agasa sehingga tidak ingin memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri. Juga Shiho. Ia terguncang karena gadis itu meninggalkannya lagi. Atau tidak? "Apa aku benar kalau berasumsi bahwa Profesor Agasa terkunci di dalam bilik ini, Conan? Lukanya ada di bagian depan dan belakang kepala, sementara satu-satunya benda bernoda darah yang kulihat di sekitar sini adalah wastafel di sana, walaupun sudah dihapus sedikit."

"I..Iya," jawab Conan lemah. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu.

"Sini, aku bantu berdiri."

Ayumi melingkarkan tangan anak laki-laki berkacamata itu di pundaknya, menariknya berdiri dengan perlahan. Conan bahkan tidak sadar ia jatuh terduduk di dekat pintu toilet sedari tadi dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Ayumi yang menopangnya, lalu mendekati Mitsuhiko yang masih ada di depan Profesor Agasa. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tahu keadaan orang tua berkacamata itu.

"Ia hanya pingsan. Denyut nadinya masih sangat kuat dan ia tidak kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, tapi tetap saja kita harus menutup luka ini secepatnya," bisik Mitsuhiko pelan di ruangan yang sangat hening itu. Ketiga orang lain mendesah lega.

"Ambulans akan sampai dalam lima belas menit. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa Profesor ke kafe tadi dulu?" Kali ini, Genta yang memecah keheningan.

Para pelayan dan pelanggan di kafe sempat panik saat melihat luka Profesor Agasa, tetapi selain itu tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai suatu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ayumi membuat kepala Conan berputar lagi.

"Dimana… Dimana Miyano-sensei?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, rasanya seluruh sel abu-abu Conan yang mati rasa langsung kembali bekerja. Otot-ototnya menegang dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Siapa orang berani mati yang memperlakukan Profesor Agasa seperti itu dan menculik Shiho?!

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kalau kalian ingin ikut mencari, setidaknya salah satu harus tetap bersama Profesor Agasa," teriak Conan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

Ya, ia akan mulai dari bekas seretan itu. Di mana pun Shiho berada, ia akan menemukannya. Tak akan ia biarkan gadis itu pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah!

~HS~

Shiho terbangun di tempat asing yang tak dikenalnya. Bukannya ia bisa mengenali tempat itu juga meskipun sudah datang ke sana, lantaran tempat itu benar-benar gelap dan mata manusia butuh beberapa saat untuk beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Dia punya bukti ilmiah yang pernah ia eksperimenkan sendiri mengenai hal itu. Sayangnya, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian belakang kepalanya membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya kembali cepat-cepat.

Lalu memorinya kembali lagi.

Shiho sedang menunggui Profesor Agasa di depan toilet pria setelah ia sendiri keluar dari toilet wanita yang ada di seberangnya untuk bersama-sama menuju ke mobil. Anak-anak pemecah kasus itu lama sekali dalam memberikan keterangan sementara pelaku sudah tertangkap dan semua keadaan dikabarkan aman oleh pihak taman bermain. Shiho ingat bahwa ia sedang memain-mainkan tanah berpasir dengan kakinya sambil bersandar di pohon sembari menunggu saat pintu itu terbuka dan yang keluar bukanlah Profesor Agasa. Perasaannya tidak enak, dan benar saja, tatapan _benci_ orang itu memang ditujukan padanya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa diantara kebingungan dan keterkejutan sementara pria yang menghampirinya itu menghantamkan kepalanya pada pohon yang ia sandari. Ia ingin berteriak. Jika ia diperlakukan begini, bagaimana dengan Profesor Agasa? Siapa orang ini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Ia _benar-benar_ ingin berteriak, tapi kepalanya begitu sakit dan butuh setiap kekuatan yang ia miliki hanya untuk tetap sadar. Ia ingat tubuhnya yang terjatuh diseret di atas tanah berpasir kasar tersebut. Ia ingat saat kepalanya lagi-lagi menghantam pohon. Dan ia ingat saat seluruh kekuatannya tak lagi cukup untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

Lalu di sinilah Shiho sekarang. Dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuknya. Ia takut.

Ia duduk bersandar di tembok dengan tangan dan kaki terikat tali tambang yang keras serta mulut tersumpal. Sama seperti saat borgol menahan sebelah tangannya di suatu waktu.

Ia ada di ruangan _gelap yang sempit dengan pintu terkunci_. Sama seperti ruangan yang mengurungnya di suatu waktu.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tikus yang bergema di lubang saluran udara di pojok ruangan. Suara yang sama yang pernah ia dengar di suatu waktu

Ia tidak ingat kapan, di mana, atau kejadian apa. Ia hanya ingat rasa takutnya. Ia _benar-benar_ ketakutan. Perlahan-lahan air mata gadis itu menetes dan ia sesenggukan.

"Sudah bangun, hm, nona?" Pria itu. Pria yang menculiknya ternyata ada di ruangan ini juga sedari tadi. Siapa… Oh! Orang ini pelakunya, kan? Anak-anak itu mengabari ia dan Profesor Agasa tadi. "Melihat gerak-gerikmu, kau sudah tau siapa aku?"

Shiho ingin membalasnya, tapi mulutnya masih tersumpal. Ia mencoba meniru tatapan seram Rye yang sering dilihatnya namun tidak berhasil, terbukti dari tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan si pria. Makoto. Namanya Makoto.

"Kau tahu? Anak-anak itu, yang datang ke sini bersamamu, sudah menangkap Warami. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka lakukan. Aku menangkap kalian." Pria itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih. "Tapi mungkin aku akan membunuh kalian. Pria tua itu kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan luka di kepala, dan kau… mungkin kutinggalkan mati kelaparan di sini?"

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya yang sakit pelan-pelan. Ia takut mati kelaparan, tentu saja, namun terkurung selama berhari-hari di ruangan ini lebih menakutkan untuk suatu alasan.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu nona muda." Dan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu, lengkap dengan suara kuncian yang menggema di telinga Shiho. Kegelapan dan suara cicit tikus segera menyergapnya begitu Makoto menghilang. Ia akan mati. Jika bukan karena kelaparan, pasti karena ketakutan.

 _Siapapun_ , batin Shiho. _Siapapun tolong aku_. _Tolong!_

~HS~

Shiho tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Sehariankah? Satu jam? Atau satu menit? Tidak ada jendela di ruangan ini. bahkan ventilasi dan celah di bawah pintu tampak selalu gelap. Namun alasan utama sang gadis kehilangan _sense_ nya akan waktu ialah ketakutannya. Jika kedua tangannya bebas, Shiho ingin sekali menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia tidak mau mendengar suara tikus lagi. gadis itu memang menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, tapi kadang kala sesuatu yang buruk akan muncul di pikirannya dan ia harus membuka mata, hanya untuk melihat ruangan menakutkan tempatnya berada lagi. Rasanya, tubuh Shiho sudah mati rasa. Ia merasa dingin dan gemetaran. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas, entah karena kesemutan atau terlalu ketakutan. Di dalam hatinya ia terus memohon pada Tuhan. Jika ia memang pendosa di masa lalu, maka biarlah permintaan terakhirnya yaitu keluar dari tempat ini. Ia akan melakukan apa pun, _apa pun_ , bagi siapapun yang mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini.

 _Brakkk_.

Pintunya terbuka. _Pintunya terbuka_.

Di sela-sela kegelapan dan ketakutan, Shiho mengamati sosok yang mendekatinya. Pandangannya yang buram akan air mata tidak bisa fokus pada sosok yang kini membuka penyumpal mulutnya.

"Keluarkan… aku. Akan kulakukan… apa saja. Tolong… keluarkan… aku," adalah apa yang mampu dibisikkan Shiho pada siapapun orang itu.

Dengan cekatan, sang sosok misterius melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Shiho, lalu memapahnya keluar dari ruangan gelap yang menakutkan itu. Di bawah sinar lampu yang berjarak paling tidak lima meter, akhirnya Shiho bisa memfokuskan matanya pada Makoto yang tergelatk di atas tanah, mungkin pingsan. Dan ia juga mengenal wajah sosok penyelamatnya.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" Shiho tidak merespon ucapan Conan, sosok penyelamatnya. Darah dari luka di wajahnya yang penuh keringat membuat gadis itu merasa _de javu_.

 _Jangan lari, Ai. Jangan lari dari takdirmu sendiri_.

Entah kenapa, kalimat itu mengayun bagai angin segar di dalam kepala Shiho dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, yang harus kau lakukan mulai saat ini adalah… menjadi kekasihku."

Shiho tertegun, tapi ia tidak marah seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia ingin menolak. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Conan selalu ada dalam pikirannya, terkunci di dalam sebuah kotak sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Ia ingat kata-kata itu dari masa lalunya. Dan kepalanya tidak sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : maafkan Sara Tapi ini dia chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakkk.

"Sherry!" panggil seseorang seiring pintu putih di samping sang pasien terbuka kasar. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi gadis tersebut membuatnya membuka mata seketika, bertepatan dengan pelukan erat yang dihujamkan padanya.

Uh. Oh. Agen FBI satu ini rasanya perlu mengontrol emosi dan kekuatannya bila berhadapan dengan pasien yang tubuhnya baru saja diseret-seret di tanah berbatu dan kepalanya ditabrakkan berkali-kali ke kayu pohon. _Well_ , bukan berarti pelukannya tidak hangat dan menenangkan. Pada dasarnya, ia sangat menyukai satu-satunya pelukan familiar yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup itu. Err, mungkin memang bukan seumur hidup, melainkan sejak ingatan barunya dimulai, tapi bukan itu poinnya.

"Sakit, Rye," bisik gadis yang dipanggil Sherry. Walaupun begitu, lengannya menggenggam kedua sisi lengan dari jaket kulit yang pria itu pakai sehingga pelukan mereka tak akan terlepas, hanya melonggar sedikit. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku merindukanmu."

Kini, pria itu benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya, berimbas desisan kesal dari sang pasien. Pria itu, sang agen FBI bernama Rye, membuka suaranya lagi, "Aku meninggalkanmu di Jepang tidak lebih dari _seminggu_. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu!" Tangannya mengisyaratkan pada seluruh tubuh sang gadis bernama Sherry, berhenti beberapa detik di kepalanya yang diperban dan infus di tangannya. "Lihat apa yang disebabkan detektif bodoh itu _padamu_!"

"Detektif bodoh yang kau maksud barusan adalah kekasihnya sekarang, kau tahu?" Belum sempat Shiho -nama asli gadis itu- menjawab, seseorang dari arah pintu menyahutinya. Seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan wajah datar berdiri di sana, sebuah plester tampak menghiasi sisi dahinya.

"Sherry, kau mau aku membunuhnya? Kau boleh pilih dengan pistol apa," sahut Shuichi -nama asli Rye- tanpa menengok. Ia tak sudi menengok, tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Conan-kun," sahut Shiho dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan yang terasa paling familiar dengan Ai Haibaranya pada diri Shiho. "Pergilah keluar dan tutup pintunya, oke?"

Seluruh tubuh Conan merinding mendengarnya. Bulu kuduk di tengkuknya berdiri. Seketika, ia tahu _sebesar apa_ masalah yang akan dia dapatkan jika tidak mematuhi perintah itu. Entah bagaimana, ia hanya tahu. "O... Oke, Shiho."

Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan membawa senyum di bibir Shuichi yang masih menghadap Shiho. Senang sekali mendengar detektif bodoh itu tergagap disebabkan oleh Shiho, seolah-olah Sherry sang ilmuwan organisasi hitamlah yang berbicara barusan. Seolah-olah Sherry lamanya yang hobi mengerjai objek eksperimen favoritnya kembali. Atau... benarkah begitu?

"Sherry, apa luka kepala itu berarti ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Shuichi, setengah berharap bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _ya_.

Sayangnya, gadis itu menggeleng. "Ini bukan acara drama televisi, Rye. Orang yang amnesia tidak bisa sembuh begitu saja setelah mendapat sebarang serangan di kepala, atau dalam kasusku, benturan ke pohon berkali-kali di kepala."

"Ah, benar juga. Harusnya aku lebih realistis," gumam Shuichi. Ia menarik bangku kecil di samping tempat tidur Shiho dan duduk di sana. "Oke, aku sudah siap. Ceritakan segalanya padaku."

Shiho menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa reaksi mantan pacar kakak sekaligus walinya ini terhadap kejadian penculikan itu. Belum apa-apa, Shiho sudah tahu bahwa Shuichi akan menyalahkan Conan. Tapi lalu apa? Apakah ia akan dibawa pulang ke London? Kenapa pula mereka harus saling membenci sampai sebegitunya?

"Singkatnya, kasus terjadi di taman hiburan. Grup detektif cilik, anak-anak itu, menangkap pelakunya. Pacar tersangka marah dan menculikku setelah melukai Profesor Agasa, yang omong-omong ada di kamar sebelah. Apa kau sudah menengoknya?" Tatapan tajam Shuichi memaksa Shiho melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia menyekapku di semacam gudang yang menyeramkan. Aku diikat di ruangan gelap dengan ventilasi yang dipenuhi bunyi cicit tikus. Aku sangat takut. Aku bahkan tidak takut gelap atau tikus sejauh yang aku tau, tapi gabungan keduanya..."

Isakan pelan menyetop cerita yang tumpah dari Shiho. Shuichi tercengang. Tangannya mengelus telapak tangan Shiho lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Ia tahu benar kejadian itu. Shiho menceritakannya sekali dan pada saat itulah ia ada di titik paling lemah yang pernah dilihat Shuichi.

Ruang penyekapan organisasi.

Ruangan gelap dengan suara cicit tikus adalah tempat terakhir Shiho berada sebelum meminum APTX 4869 dan melarikan diri dari organisasi itu selamanya. Tentu saja trauma masih menyertainya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Aku tahu, Sherry. Aku _mengerti_. Pasti sangat menakutkan untukmu berada di sana."

"Rasanya seperi bertahun-tahun aku ada di sana. Aku tahu itu tidak benar karena kalau memang benar, aku pasti sudah mati tanpa makanan, tapi aku berani bersumpah rasanya memang begitu, Rye. Aku pikir aku sudah hampir gila saking takutnya, dan di ujung kesadaran itulah aku berdoa pada Tuhan. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja asalkan aku keluar dari sana. Mati pun tak apa, setidaknya aku _sudah keluar_ dari sana." Kali ini, Shiho menatap Shuichi tepat di matanya. "Lalu dia datang."

Keheningan berlalu selama beberapa saat. Shiho tidak berani meneruskan ceritanya, sementara Shuichi menimbang-nimbang respon apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan jenis pistol apa yang akan digunakan untuk melubangi kepalanya?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau aku jadi kau, Rye," bisik Sherry pada pria di hadapannya. "Mungkin dia memang memanfaatkanku, tapi aku orang yang memegang kata-kataku sendiri."

"Dia lebih muda sebelas tahun darimu," bisik Shuichi balik.

"Menjadikannya target empuk," balas Shiho lagi dengan seringai yang disukai Shuichi.

"Apa rencanamu, Sherry?" Seringai milik Shuichi mulai terbentuk, sama berbahayanya dengan seringai Shiho.

"Mengajarkan bocah itu untuk tidak memanfaatkan orang dewasa." Lalu sang gadis berteriak kecil, "Jangan lupa singkirkan permen karet dengan alat penyadap itu dari ambang pintu, Conan-kun!"

~HS~

"Aku sudah menyiapkan obat yang harus Profesor minum untuk siang nanti. Apa Profesor yakin tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian di rumah?" tanya Conan minggu pagi itu. Kondisi Profesor Agasa memang sudah stabil dan sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Tapi profesor itu semakin tua dan kondisinya bertambah lemah. Conan khawatir bila ia tidak meminum obatnya, kondisi pria tua itu akan memburuk. "Aku bisa panggil Ayumi, Genta, atau Mitsuhiko."

"Aku belum _setua itu_ untuk dikhawatirkan apabila ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Pergilah, cepat sana!"

Melihat reaksi itu, Conan hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi 'Oi, oi'nya yang biasa. Sepertinya, pria yang tinggal di sebelah rumah aslinya itu memang masih kuat seperti yang diklaimnya sendiri. Akibat bergaul dengan anak-anak muda, mungkin.

"Oke, oke. Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa." Conan melambaikan tangannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, motor ninja yang dibawanya sudah tiba di depan apartemen Shiho. Kencan pertama mereka, dan Conan tak mampu menghapus senyumnya barang sedetikpun dari tadi malam. Apa ia sudah kelihatan cukup dewasa untuk bersanding di samping Shiho? Apa kaos putih dan outer kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya terlihat kampungan? Oh, entahlah. Dulu, dulu sekali saat mereka masih Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara, Shiho selalu memilihkan pakaiannya hampir setiap mereka pergi keluar. Bahkan ia tidak pernah lagi belanja pakaian tanpa Shiho. Betapa Conan merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Conan-kun."

Leher pria itu nyaris terkilir saking cepatnya ia menengok. Gadis itu, gadis yang kini dikencaninya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda dengan setelan yang tak dikira Conan dimilikinya. Skinny jeans 7/8 dengan kaus putih dan jaket tembus pandang abu-abu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dikuncir tinggi dengan ikat rambut pita warna pink. Satu kata : cantik. Dan wanita cantik itu adalah miliknya.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" sahut Shiho, tidak repot-repot menunggu jawaban Conan atas sapaannya di awal tadi.

"Oh, eh... Kau... "

"Gagap saat kencan pertama dengan gurumu, Conan-kun? Bisa dimaklumi," goda Shiho, puas dengan reaksi Conan yang konyol.

Tapi Conan tidak menanggapinya. Ia masih sangat terpesona dengan Shiho. Alih-alih, ia hanya berkata, "Kau sangat cantik, Shiho."

"Menggombal, eh? Sudahlah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus cepat-cepat agar bisa _mengoreksi nilai ulangan matematikamu_ _dan teman-teman_ sekelasmu kemarin, oke?" lanjut Shiho, tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan niatnya untuk membuat pacar barunya itu kesal.

Conan menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia tahu menjadi pacar Shiho tidak mudah, bahkan saat gadis itu masih seorang Ai Haibara yang mencintainya. Seleranya tinggi, kemauannya banyak, _bossy_ , belum lagi hobinya untuk mengerjai Conan yang entah sejak kapan dimulai tapi tidak pernah berakhir. Awal ia bertemu dengan Shiho yang sekarang, gadis itu memang sangat manis dan sopan. Namun kini, Conan bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu hanyalah Ai Haibara yang kembali ke tubuh lamanya dan kehilangan ingatan. Shiho adalah Ai Haibara yang ia kenal, dan Conan tak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis itu lagi, dengan atau tanpa ancaman Shuichi Akai (yang omong-omong, mampir ke rumahnya kemarin malam untuk menunjukkan koleksi pistol yang ia bawa ke Jepang).

"Maafkan aku, Shiho," sahut Conan sambil tersenyum bersalah. Ya, demi gadis yang sudah di tangannya ini, ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Conan sudah mendapatkan statusnya sebagai pacar Shiho. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mendapatkan hati Shiho, yang omong-omong sudah pernah dimilikinya. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau sukai, oke?"

~HS~

'Tempat yang kau sukai' versi Conan ternyata adalah butik besar khusus barang-barang bermotif daun gingko ber _brand_ Fusae.

Mata Shiho melebar bahkan ketika mereka baru ada di depan bangunan megah tersebut di mana 'Fusae Brand' tercetak besar-besar dalam huruf balok di atas pintu masuk. Gadis itu tidak percaya Conan membawanya ke sini. Tampak sejelas itukah bahwa _brand_ ini adalah favoritnya? Seingatnya, ia hanya membawa satu tas Fusae ke apartemennya di Jepang, itu pun dipakainya bergantian dengan merk-merk lain karena ia tak ingin barang mahal itu cepat rusak. Tunggu dulu, Conan tidak berniat membelikannya salah satu barang di sini, kan?

Di lain pihak, Conan menyeringai menatap ekspresi Shiho. Butik ini adalah butik favoritnya dulu, dan Conan selalu menabung mati-matian agar setidaknya bisa membelikan gadis itu satu barang ber _brand_ Fusae setiap ulang tahunnya dan hari natal. Beberapa kali Conan melihat Shiho membawa satu tas bermerk sama ke sekolah dan menyimpulkan bahwa selera Shiho masih sama. Kenyataan ternyata tidak bisa mengecewakan detektif favorit Jepang itu.

"Aku hanya bisa membelikanmu satu barang, jadi pilihlah dengan bijak," sesal Conan. Ia sangat ingin membahagiakan Shiho dengan memberinya kado pertama yang disukai Shiho sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih gadis itu mau kembali padanya. Bagaimanapun, saat ini dia kan hanya seorang anak sekolahan biasa sementara Shiho adalah professor universitas muda yang jenius (dan sebagai tambahan, kerabat dari agen FBI aktif yang membawa minimal lima jenis pistol kemana-mana).

Omong-omong, reaksi Shiho tepat setelah pernyataan Conan adalah mengalihkan matanya yang melotot pada pacarnya tersebut. _Oh tidak, dia pasti menganggap aku miskin atau pelit_ , pikir Conan. "Kau boleh pilih yang mahal, kok. Aku tidak keberatan," lanjut Conan setelah beberapa detik, berharap Shiho tidak marah padanya. Sungguh, jika ia bisa bekerja sebagai detektif profesional atau mendapat posisi di kantor polisi, penghasilannya akan berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar. Belum lagi uang bulanan dari orang tuanya yang kaya raya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Edogawa."

Uh, oh. Shiho marah. Conan kenal benar nada dan panggilan nama belakang itu.

" _Well_ , bagaimana kalau dua?" jawab Conan takut-takut sembari dalam hati menghitung saldo rekeningnya. Kalau ia bisa tahan makan masakan Eri sampai bulan depan tanpa makan di luar, ia rasa ia bisa membeli dua barang dari butik ini untuk Shiho. "Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa..."

"Bukan. Itu. Maksudku. Edogawa." Shiho mengulang ucapannya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi yang khas miliknya. Khas saat marah.

Gadis dihadapannya kesal karena ucapannya disalahartikan. Memangnya dia gadis gila harta yang memacari pria-pria muda hanya untuk barang bermerk? Bukannya ia bakalan menolak jika dibelikan barang bermerk Fusae. _Hell_ , saat Tuhan menciptakan Fusae Campbell, pastilah dia menumpahkan bakat jauh lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya diperbolehkan ada di dalam diri seorang manusia. Tapi... tunggu dulu. Niatnya untuk membuat hidup Conan menderita, kan? Berani-beraninya bocah itu memanfaatkan ketakutannya dan meminta Shiho jadi pacarnya. Hubungan guru-murid, sejauh yang Shiho ketahui, tidaklah normal. Dan ia tidak berniat lama-lama ada di dalamnya. Tapi tetap saja, Fusae... Oke, satu saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula dialah yang menawarkan. Maka, Shiho pun menyeringai di hadapan Conan lalu berkata pelan, "Baiklah. Akan kupilih yang paling mahal."

~HS~

Berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, Shiho hanya membeli satu tas berharga sedang dari butik itu, lalu menyeret Conan keluar ke parkiran motor. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah pada muridnya itu. Tapi toh, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat tas kertas tebal yang kini ditentengnya. Dan beberapa kali saat ia mendapati pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu menatapnya, pria itu menampakkan senyum bodoh yang rada-rada memuakkan. Jadilah, rasa bersalahnya menipis dengan cepat.

Tak disangka, Conan mengajaknya ke tempat lain lagi. Restoran itali, tepatnya. Shiho tidak tahu seberapa kaya anak laki-laki itu, tapi kalau ia mampu membelikan tas ber _brand_ semacam Fusae pada kencan pertamanya lalu mengajak ke restoran mewah, dompetnya pasti cukup tebal. Lama-lama, Shiho jadi penasaran berapa banyak hati gadis yang sudah dipatahkan Conan Edogawa. _Well_ , dia kan cukup tampan dan populer (atau sangat populer, apalagi di kalangan polisi), juga fakta bahwa ia kaya dan royal yang baru diketahui Shiho hari ini.

"Jadi, kau ini semacam _cassanova_ atau apa?" tanya Shiho disela-sela acara makan mereka. Garpu yang ia pegang ditusukkan ke brokoli dengan dramatis, membuat Conan meneguk ludahnya entah karena apa. "Hm?"

"Er... Tidak, kok," jawab Conan singkat, padat, dan tidak memenuhi rasa keingintahuan Shiho.

"Ahh, kau yakin? Menurutku tidak seperti itu," kata Shiho lagi, berusaha memancing Conan. Anak laki-laki ini memang sangat asyik untuk diganggu. "Mari coba lagi. Selain aku, berapa pacar yang kau punya sekarang?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Shiho? Tentu saja aku tidak punya pacar lain saat ini," seru Conan cepat-cepat. Apa itu pertanyaan jebakan?

"Saat ini, hm?" Oh. _Oh._ "Jadi, ada berapa mantan pacarmu sebelumnya, Conan-kun?"

"A... Apa aku berbuat kesalahan, Shiho? Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Shiho menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. Anak ini benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dikerjai. "Jawab aku, Conan-kun."

"Hanya ada satu," jawab Conan akhirnya setelah keheningan panjang yang membuat Shiho tidak sabar. "Sebelum kau hanya ada satu."

"Hm, benarkah? Ceritakan padaku." Shiho menyandarkan dagunya dia kedua telapak tangan. Sikunya di atas meja.

"Err, apa kau yakin ingin aku menceritakannya?" tanya Conan. Melihat pelototan Shiho, ia buru-buru bercerita. "Well, dia salah satu anggota grup detektif cilik dulu, saat kami masih sekolah dasar."

"Eh? Jadi pernah ada anggota lain di grup penarik mayat kalian?"

Conan tertawa mendengar julukan Shiho pada grup detektif cilik mereka. Hanya di depan Conan ia menyebutnya begitu, tentu saja. "Selain dia, bahkan wali kelas kami saat kelas satu sekolah dasar dulu juga anggota."

"Eeh?!" Shiho benar-benar kaget akan berita baru ini. Yang benar saja. "Oke, oke. Kau bisa lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Dia... jenius. Blasteran Jepang dan Inggris." Conan menunggu sejenak, melihat tanda-tanda kesakitan pada kepala gadisnya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun (dan gadisnya itu mulai berdecak tak sabar) Conan pun melanjutkan, "Dan dia punya selera fashion yang bagus." Conan tertawa. "Dia nyaris membuatku bangkrut."

"Jadi, katakanlah, aku ini tipemu?" Melihat kerutan di dahi Conan, Shiho menambahkan dengan sedikit kesal, "Bukannya aku menyombong, ya. Jenius? Selera fashion?"

Conan menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku, Shiho. Aku mencintaimu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tipe."

Mendengarnya, pipi Shiho bersemu kemerahan. _Hell_ , dia kan bukan cewek remaja dengan hormon berlebih yang bisa tersipu-sipu karena cowok remaja lain!

Di sisi lain, Conan tersenyum lembut. Rasanya mendapatkan hati Shiho kembali tidak akan sesulit itu. Baiklah, ia akan mengajak Shiho menonton Frankenstein : Detail Penyambungan Tubuh dan Metabolisme yang Terjadi setelah ini. Shiho pasti akan suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : chapter 12, guys. Selamat membaca


	13. Chapter 13

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shiho sedang kesal.

Majalah fashion yang dia pegang sejak setengah jam lalu tergeletak begitu saja di atas pahanya yang berbalut jeans panjang berwarna putih. Biasanya, barang-barang bermerk di majalah-majalah semacam ini bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apapun atau siapapun objek kekesalan sang gadis. Namun tidak kali ini. Sejak Shiho membuka majalah itu, tak satupun Versace maupun Gucci yang dapat ia baca. Ia benar-benar sedang kesal.

Sudah sebulan lamanya ia menjalin hubungan kau-tahu-apa dengan seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun bernama kau-tahu-siapa (yeah, dia sekesal itu pada sang pacar hingga tidak ingin menyebut namanya) dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang itu untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang kelewat aneh ini.

Setelah kencan pertama mereka, Shiho meyakinkan dirinya sendiri seyakin-yakinnya bahwa bocah tak tahu diri yang memaksanya pacaran itu hanya pacaran dengannya demi kepuasan pribadi semata. Berkencan dengan wanita yang lebih tua kedengaran keren di telinga anak-anak masa kini, mungkin? Tapi, sejauh yang Shiho tahu, bocah itu sepertinya tidak pernah menggembor-gemborkan hubungan mereka kepada siapapun. Well, grup detektif cilik _as known as_ grup magnet mayat dan Profesor Agasa tentu saja tahu tentang hubungan mereka, tapi seakan tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali di depan orang-orang itu. Contohnya saja, bocah itu membiarkan Genta tetap duduk di depan seperti biasanya saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama dan Shiho menyetir. Dia juga tidak pernah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shiho saat mereka makan malam atau bersantai di sofa kediaman Profesor Agasa. Dia tidak terlihat sedikitpun memonopoli atau obsesif terhadap Shiho.

Namun kalau mereka hanya berdua saja, hal-hal akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia selalu menatap Shiho dengan tatapan oh-sungguh-dimabuk-cinta yang memuakkan. Dia juga akan membuat seluruh perhatian Shiho mengarah padanya. Ia selalu berusaha terlihat baik, tak peduli seberapa banyak uangnya yang dihabiskan Shiho sebulan ini.

Ya, sejak kencan pertama mereka, Shiho memang berencana untuk bersikap sadis dalam menghabiskan uang pacarnya. Sedikit-banyak, Shiho agak sakit hati karena Conan (yeah, akhirnya dia tidak kesal-kesal amat lagi untuk menyebut nama tersangka kekesalannya tersebut) ternyata memacarinya karena ia mirip dengan mantan pacar bocah itu. _Well_ , tentu saja ia tidak akan termakan omongan kosong bocah detektif yang menyanggah pertanyaannya itu, tentu saja.

Tapi tetap saja, penyebab utama kekesalan Shiho adalah karena Conan dan ia masih pacaran hingga saat ini. Ugh.

"Hei, Shiho."

Suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat Shiho menaikkan kembali majalah fashion yang tadinya tergeletak lalu pura-pura membacanya. Ia lupa kalau dirinya sekarang masih ada di rumah Profesor Agasa, bersantai sebentar sebelum pulang ke apartemennya yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit dengan mobil (Rye sedang dalam _mood_ yang luar biasa baiknya suatu waktu, jadi tentu saja Shiho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut dan meminta sesuatu yang besar. Dalam hal ini, mobil dan izin mengemudi). Entah karena apa, Shiho merasa selalu nyaman di rumah ini dan Profesor Agasa, jadilah ia sering ke sini untuk membuatkan profesor tua itu makan malam sehat sesuai umurnya. Yang tak disangka-sangka adalah, objek kekesalannya juga sedang ada di sana waktu ia datang.

"Shiho?" Conan, pacarnya yang menyebalkan mencoba memanggilnya lagi setelah duduk di sebelahnya seperti ini.

"Pergilah," jawab Shiho ketus. Ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bertengkar sekarang.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa kau sedang kesal karena sesuatu?" _Kesal? Oh tentu saja. Coba kupikir sebentar._ Well _, yeah, aku kesal pada dirimu!_ batin Shiho.

"Pergilah," jawab Shiho lagi. Pandangannya masih belum teralihkan dari tas tangan Mango yang akan dijual di Jepang mulai tahun depan.

"Apa kau sedang PMS?" _Well_ , Shiho memang tidak memikirkannya dari tadi, tapi pertanyaan bocah ini sepertinya masuk akal. "Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Pergi, lalu ambilkan aku kopi hitam," jawab Shiho akhirnya.

"Oke, oke. Tunggu sebentar saja, aku akan segera kembali."

Shiho menatap punggungnya yang menghilang ke arah pintu dapur, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ketika Conan akhirnya kembali dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan segelas es kopi, akhirnya Shiho memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. "Hei," kata gadis itu, tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Ya, Shiho?" tanya Conan sebelum menyeruput es kopinya. Tatapannya fokus pada Shiho, seakan seluruh jagat raya berpusat pada gadis itu. Yeah, benar-benar seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, bocah detektif itu.

Shiho mengambil cangkir putih di atas meja lalu meneguk isinya perlahan. Apakah cara ini akan berhasil? batinnya. "Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan pacaran?"

Seketika, mata Conan menyipit. "Apa maksudmu Shiho?"

Melihat ekspresi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu, mau tak mau Shiho merasakan ketakutan merambat di dalam dirinya. Sejak kapan bocah ini bisa jadi begitu menakutkan? "Yah, kau tahu, aku setuju pacaran denganmu karena kau menyelamatkanku dari kasus penculikan dan aku sudah janji akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Dan, mungkin, _well_ , bagi remaja sepertimu, pacaran dengan wanita dewasa terlihat keren atau semacamnya. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah cukup? Maksudku, hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan kemana-mana, kita berdua tahu itu. Bukankah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja?"

"Tentu saja alasanku tidak sedangkal itu, Shiho," desis Conan. Sesaat, ia tampak sangat marah dan selangkah lagi menuju kemurkaan. Namun lalu kedua pasang mata mereka bertabrakan dan pandangan Conan kembali melembut. "Percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi aku pernah menjadi laki-laki brengsek di masa lalu yang tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu. Jadi sekarang, anggap saja aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu asal kau selalu ada di sisiku. Untuk kebrengsekanku di masa lalu itu, aku tahu aku akan menebusnya seumur hidup padamu dan aku sudah siap untuk itu." Shiho merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam Conan, tapi matanya belum bisa meninggalkan sepasang mata yang menatapnya. "Mulai saat ini, kau bisa bergantung padaku, oke? Kau bisa lampiaskan marahmu padaku, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku."

Kedua mata di hadapan Shiho sudah basah karena air mata. Mau tak mau, Shiho kembali bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka.

Entahlah. Shiho merasa iba pada Conan tapi ia juga tidak ingin melanjutkan semua ini lagi. Kesabaran seorang manusia berbatas, kan? Dan sekarang, Shiho akan mengetes kesabaran bocah detektif kesayangannya itu.

~HS~

"Orang yang mendapat nilai sempurna pada ulangan fisika kali ini adalah…" Shiho menyeringai kecil di balik lembar jawaban ulangan yang digenggamnya, mengabaikan bisik-bisik 'Pasti Conan Edogawa' yang menggema di seluruh kelas. "…Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya."

Rasanya, Shiho hampir mati menahan tawa melihat wajah-wajah kaget di hadapannya. Bukan rahasia umum, tentu saja, kalau Conan Edogawa tidak terkalahkan dalam setiap mata pelajaran dan selalu, _selalu_ , mendapat nilai sempurna. Fakta yang diketahui Shiho dari grup magnet mayatnya yang terkenal dan rekan-rekannya sesama guru.

Kali ini seseorang mengalahkannya dalam perebutan nilai? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Shiho hanya sedang kesal dan dia ingin sedikit meyiksa pacarnya itu. Kalau anak itu benar-benar akan melakukan apa saja untuk Shiho, hal yang seperti ini tentunya bukan apa-apa, kan? Walau apa-apa pun, rasanya Shiho tidak peduli. Jika ia kesal, maka Conan juga harus merasa sama kesal dengannya, atau bila perlu, satu, dua, bahkan tiga ribu kali lipat lebih kesal daripada Shiho.

"Ah, sayang sekali, tapi sejujurnya, Edogawa mendapat nilai paling jelek dalam ulangan fisika kemarin." Dengan senang hati, Shiho memamerkan lembar jawaban Conan yang tertera angka nol besar dengan pena merah di ujung atasnya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, tak ada satu pun jawaban yang benar. Kau harus belajar banyak mulai saat ini, Edogawa. Jangan sombong hanya karena selalu mendapat nilai bagus selama ini."

Pelan-pelan, Shiho memberanikan diri menengok ke arah pacarnya. Ah, wajahnya tampak kaku dan tak berekspresi, sepertinya sudah cukup kesal. Shiho rasa, ia akan menikmati sisa hari ini dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Namun, kenyataan tidak selalu seindah angan-angan.

Sore itu, lagi-lagi Shiho mengantarkan anak-anak grup detektif cilik pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan destinasi terakhir, tentu saja adalah mengantarkan pacarnya yang bagai orang bisu (sejak kejadian di kelas tadi, tentu saja) ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Entahlah, bocah laki-laki sok dewasa itu selalu pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa selama ini, Shiho tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Conan yang masih saja mempertahankan hubungan aneh mereka. Jadi untuk apalah Shiho mempersulit diri dengan memikirkan masalah-masalah aneh lain terkaitnya pacar _tercintanya_ itu. Dia kan bukannya masokis atau apa. Dan kembali ke topik awal, toh Shiho memang ingin berkunjung lagi ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Memikirkan pria tua itu makan daging dan minyak dengan porsi tak seharusnya membuat Shiho sakit kepala. Apa profesor tua itu ingin mati lebih cepat? Jadilah Shiho menyempatkan untuk datang ke rumahnya paling tidak empat kali seminggu. Berhubung Shuichi sudah lama tidak ke Jepang dan sebagainya, dan Shiho juga kurang nyaman berada di apartemennya sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho dan Conan telah sampai di rumah Profesor Agasa. Shiho baru saja meletakkan tangannya pada _handle_ untuk membuka pintu mobil bagian sisi pengemudi saat telapak tangan yang sangat dingin menahannya.

Uh. Oh.

"Conan?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Entah kenapa rasanya kini ada hawa-hawa membunuh di sekitarnya. Dan ia terperangkap. Belum apa-apa, rasanya sudah ada atmosfir tidak enak yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. "Ada apa?"

Conan terdiam lama, dan Shiho terlalu takut untuk bertanya lagi. Atau mengucapkan apa pun. Kini, ialah yang merasa menjadi seperti orang bisu menggantikan pacarnya tersebut. Kali ini, sepertinya gadis itu sudah berhasil membuat Conan marah besar. _Benar-benar marah._

"Kau mau mengujiku, Shiho?"

Suaranya sangat dalam dan dingin. Bukan suara yang bisa dibuat oleh seorang anak SMA, tidak peduli seberapa dewasanya Conan Edogawa. Rasanya, seluruh tubuh Shiho merinding hanya karena sentuhan tangan dingin di atas tangannya dan empat kata singkat yang menghujam telinganya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tangisi di sini. Shiho Miyano adalah wanita kuat hasil didikan seorang agen FBI bernama Shuichi Akai. Tentu saja ia adalah wanita yang kuat.

"A… Apa maksudmu, Conan?" Tidak. Shiho tahu benar apa maksud dari Conan. Ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Karena, ya, dia memang menguji kesabaran Conan.

"Kau tahu persis apa maksudku."

"Kau marah karena soal nilai itu?" Tanya Shiho takut-takut setelah keheningan lama yang terasa memuakkan. "Karena aku mempermalukanmu di depan kelas?"

Matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata khusus itu menyipit dan dada Shiho terasa sesak. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Aku tidak marah karena masalah nilai atau kata-katamu, Shiho. Aku tidak pernah peduli pada nilai-nilaiku," katanya seraya berbisik pilu. Bisikkan pilu yang menyayat hati Shiho karena ia rasa ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu waktu. "Tapi aku peduli padamu. Pada hubungan kita dan kau anggap apa aku selama ini."

Ya, Shiho memang salah. Dia memang salah. Conan berhak marah untuk itu. Gadis itu berjanji untuk melakukan apa pun bagi penyelamatnya, bagi Conan. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati atau kurang dari itu. Sementara Conan Edogawa telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan rasa takut yang menyakitkan.

Dan tiba-tiba Shiho tau alasan anak laki-laki itu marah padanya. Dia marah karena…

"Aku marah karena kau tidak mempercayaiku."

…Shiho tidak mempercayainya.

Suara ponsel Shiho lima detik setelahnya membubarkan atmosfir kaku yang ada di antara mereka. Segera, Shiho melepaskan tangan dingin yang menghuni tangan kanannya selama beberapa menit terakhir untuk mengangkat ponsel yang disimpannya di tas.

"Halo…" Hening.

Shiho mematikan ponselnya pelan dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa Conan menatapnya bingung, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya serasa meledak akibat bom atom. Paru-parunya mati rasa, seakan tiap alveola yang ada di sana disumbat oleh kapas super kecil yang basah oleh darah dan uap air. Jantungnya menari tak karuan, seakan sudah korslet dan memercikkan bunga api tak indah untuk merayakan kesedihannya.

Gadis itu memeluk prianya erat, sedekat yang ia bisa, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu, menutupi isakannya yang kian tak terkendali. Hidupnya hancur. Dan sisa-sisa dari dirinya hanyalah dataran over radiasi yang tak aman ditinggali lagi.

Sementara Conan Edogawa tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika ia mendengar gumaman pelan yang mengalun tak merdu keluar dari bibir merah Shiho bahwa "Rye sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Halo semua reader yang sudah membaca Kembali Padamu Sara senang banget karena episode terakhir banyak yang review niih terima kasih sudah membaca karya amatir Sara ini yah! Dan cerita ini sudah mendekati klimaks (kayaknya sih), jadi Sara usahakan akan selesai dalam dua atau tiga chapter kalau otak Sara nggak memutuskan untuk memakai ide lain (lagi). Sara bakalan masuk kuliah di akhir agustus, jadi doakan saja sekarang-sekarang ini Sara rajin menulis dan sering update, hihi. Sampai jumpa kembali di episode berikutnya dan jangan lupa review! Makin banyak review, makin tersiksa sara kalau nggak nulis :P

Balasan review :

Guest : sara baru sadar belum mencantumkan itu! maafkan sara yang masih amatir banget di fanfiction dan membuat kalian jadi nggak bisa menemukan cerita ini ya

Ara surara : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya yang sangat buanyakk! Tetap baca dan review yaa

Zara zaneta : makasih banyak sara masih amatir jadi mohon bantuannya

No akun : hihihi, makasih loh !


	14. Chapter 14

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak kabar mengenai meninggalnya Shuichi Akai sampai di telinga Shiho. Dan itu berarti, sudah hampir selama itu pulan Conan tidak pernah melihat Shiho Miyano lagi. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Conan sejak telepon yang diterimanya tersebut, lalu berlanjut hingga ke pemakaman agen FBI yang gugur dalam tugas itu berlangsung esoknya. Ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman, tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Conan dan Profesor Agasa. Gadis yang biasanya terlihat kuat itu kini tampak amat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Conan ingat terakhir kali ia melihat Shiho adalah saat gadis dengan mata sembab itu meminta diantarkan ke apartemennya. Namun ia tidak menjawab satu pun telepon maupun pesan yang dikirim siapa pun esoknya, dan esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya. Saat Conan mencoba berkunjung ke apartemennya pun, gadis itu tidak mau membukakan pintunya satu kali pun. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Conan yakin ia masih ada di dalam sana adalah teriakannya yang parau saat Conan terus membunyikan bel selama setengah jam di depan apartemennya. Dan Conan melakukan itu setiap hari, hanya untuk mendengar Shiho dan memastikan bahwa gadisnya baik-baik saja. Walaupun saat ini, ia yakin Shiho tidak baik-baik saja.

Sekesal apa pun Conan pada pria itu, Shuichi Akai, dia pernah membantu Conan dalam kasus panjang mengenai Organisasi Hitam yang terus mengganggu hidupnya. Bahkan pria itu sendiri yang melubangi kepala Anokata saat penyerbuan hampir berakhir. Conan tahu bahwa pria itu yang menjaga Shiho, yang menjaga Ainya saat ia menjadi lelaki brengsek yang sangat disesalinya. Ia tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Shuichi terhadap Shiho, dan tak perlu deduksi sekelas Sherlock Holmes untuk tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sudah sebagaimana saudara kandung. Mereka hanya punya satu sama lain, tentu saja mereka sangat dekat. Conan tidak bisa menyalahkan Shiho bahwa kematian orang itu membawa begini besar rasa sakit dan depresi pada dirinya. Satu-satunya kekhawatiran detektif tersebut saat ini adalah, ketidakinginan Shiho untuk memulai hidup lagi.

Conan tahu ia harus segera mengembalikan Shiho pada hidupnya sebelum kondisi gadis itu bertambah buruk. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana?

~HS~

Shiho masih bergelung di kamar Shuichi Akai kala itu. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak keluar dari apartemennya, atau bahkan mengecek ponsel yang ia yakini sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Tempat tidur Shuichi yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak pemakaman pria itu masih hangat akan panas tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi apabila kesadaran Shiho belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia bisa dengan mudah berpura-pura bahwa Shuichi sedang memeluknya. Ia bahkan masih bisa mencium bau khas pria itu pada selimut dan bantal Shuichi. Wangi yang begitu menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa aman, walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan terus menangis karena pria itu tak akan pernah memeluknya lagi setelah ini. Shiho bahkan tak berani meninggalkan tempat tidur itu selain untuk ke toilet dan dapur karena takut wangi Shuichi hilang dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa dia sangat bodoh. Terus bergelung di kasur berhari-hari (atau berminggu-minggu?) sembari menciumi selimut dan menangis hingga tertidur. Berkhayal akan Ryenya yang masih hidup lalu bangun dan menangis lagi. Hidup yang menyedihkan, bukan?

Mungkin, lagi-lagi, ini adalah karmanya.

Tangannya mengelus kembali jurnal Shuichi yang kini sudah lecek akibat berkali-kali dibuka dan basah oleh air mata. Melihat tulisan tangan Shuichi yang sangat dikenalnya terasa sedikit menenangkan, walaupun isinya hanya berupa kasus-kasus yang ia tangani. Laporan pribadi, sepertinya. Shuichi bukanlah orang yang cerewet, tetapi entah kenapa, Shiho akhirnya sadar semua kasus di jurnal tersebut sudah diceritakan sendiri oleh Shuichi kepada Shiho.

Kecuali satu kasus terakhir yang hanya diberi judul nama dan tidak diberi keterangan sama sekali.

Angelia Smith.

~HS~

"Shiho? Shiho, kau masih di dalam?" Conan berseru di depan pintu apartemen Shiho setelah beberapa kali membunyikan bel. Ya, inilah ritualnya selama beberapa lama terakhir, yaitu memastikan Shiho baik-baik saja dengan berteriak-teriak di depan pintu.

Conan menunggu agak lama, menunggu reaksi gadisnya dengan sabar. Namun tak disangka-sangka, bukannya suara parau, malahan suara kunci pintulah yang ia dengar. Dan senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Shiho?"

Gadis itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter dengan mata merah yang sembab dan rambut acak-acakan. Dia tampak sakit, tapi sebelum sang detektif sempat bereaksi, gadis itu sudah menarik lengannya dan mengunci pintu di belakang mereka.

"Shiho?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tetapi matanya yang menggambarkan kesedihan mendalam menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pakaian tidur yang dikenakannya tampak lusuh dan kulitnya tampak pucat serta tidak sehat. Namun saat Shiho memeluk sang detektif erat-erat, Conan tidak mampu dan tidak mau berkata-kata lagi. Ia menyesap wangi alami gadisnya dan mengelus rambut panjang bergelombang yang kini tampak kusut. Ia biarkan gadis itu mencengkram bagian belakang kaus putihnya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, ditandai dengan napasnya yang memburu. Mereka terdiam lama, lama hingga Shiho tenang.

Akhirnya, Shiho mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya hari itu pada Conan. "Kau mau bantu aku membersihkan rumah?"

~HS~

Kedua insan berbeda gender itu bergelung di atas sofa apartemen sang gadis dalam diam. Sang pria, detektif yang mengecil itu tak tahu mesti bereaksi bagaimana. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan apartemen Shiho setelah sebulanan lebih tidak dibersihkan, lalu setelah selesai, keduanya terkapar di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan seteko teh dan sepiring biskuit di atas meja.

Sepuluh menit lalu, Conan masih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati keheningan setelah kelelahan dan keringat menguasai tubuhnya. Tidak tidur tentu saja, ia hanya menyandarkan punggung di lengan sofa panjang yang empuk sembari mendengar suara napas tak beraturan Shiho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Shiho hampir tak mengatakan apa pun selama mereka bekerja, dan meskipun kedua matanya sembab, gadis itu juga tak lagi menangis. Tidak satu pun tetes air mata sejak Conan menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. Jadi, Conan juga merasa ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Menghibur Shiho, atau Ainya dulu, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Akhirnya, sang detektif hanya mengerjakan apa pun yang diminta gadisnya lalu terkapar di sofa panjang di hadapan televisi ini. Dan setelah sepuluh menit, Shiho beranjak. Bukan bangun dari sofa, melainkan ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Conan, lalu menempatkan lengan-lengan bocah itu mengelilingi pinggangnya.

Oh, betapa bingungnya detektif kesayangan Jepang yang satu ini.

Selama beberapa bulan mereka menjalin hubungan, tak pernah sekalipun Shiho bersikap mesra padanya, baik saat mereka dihadapan publik maupun saat sedang berdua saja. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Shiho saja tanpa sang gadis menggerutu, rasanya Conan sudah sangat beruntung. Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan mengingat Conan kurang lebih memaksakan kehendaknya pada Shiho (atau memanfaatkan kelemahan Shiho) dalam hubungan rumit mereka.

Intinya, anggap saja semua ini adalah kesalahan Conan dan bukannya Shiho. Jadi tidak apa-apa untuk Shiho bersikap seburuk apa pun terhadapnya. Hell, untuk saat ini, jadi budak Shiho saja ia bersedia asal gadis itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia sadar bahwa ia pernah menjadi laki-laki brengsek dan Shiho berhak melakukan apa pun padanya untuk menebus perlakuannya yang memalukan.

"Shiho?" tanya Conan pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak mengusik Shiho. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan matanya ikut terpejam, dan Conan takut gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Ya." Oh, belum rupanya.

Conan membuka bibirnya, tapi detik itu juga, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bertanya apa Shiho baik-baik saja? Apakah dia mau bercerita? Apakah dia ingin menangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap seperti ini?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Conan tidak mau Shiho bersedih lagi.

"Aku bahagia kau merasa nyaman memelukku seperti ini," kata Conan akhirnya setelah keheningan panjang yang menyiksa.

Ia mendengar Shiho meringis kecil. "Sebenarnya, posisi ini lebih seperti kau yang memelukku."

"Ah," Conan tertawa kecil. Kalau Shiho sudah bisa bercanda, itu artinya dia baik-baik saja. "Tapi kau yang memosisikan lenganku, kan?"

Belum sempat Shiho menanggapi, dering ponsel Conan sudah menghancurkan momen mereka.

"Maaf, aku harus..."

Conan berani bersumpah ia mendengar Shiho berdecak kesal sebelum gadis itu bangun dan duduk di sisi sofa lainnya. "Angkatlah."

Dan Conan pun mengangkatnya.

Setelah mematikan sambungan ponsel, ia menoleh ke arah Shiho dengan bingung. "Ayumi. Ada kasus kejahatan di taman kota dan mereka perlu bantuanku."

"Jangan pergi," bisik Shiho tanpa menoleh. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia sembunyikan sebisa mungkin dari Conan.

"Maaf, Shiho, tapi aku harus. Anak-anak itu... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka sendiri, oke?" Conan berlutut di kaki Shiho. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang dingin, yang sedari tadi terlipat di pangkuannya. "Kau mengerti, kan?"

Tapi Shiho tidak mengerti. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Conan dan menyeretnya hingga keluar dari pintu apartemen.

Sang gadis pun berkata dingin dengan nada mengerikan yang mengingatkan Conan akan malaikat neraka. " _Solve me a crime_ , Meitantei-san."

Lalu, ia membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung sang detektif.

~HS~

Malam itu, Conan pergi ke apartemen Shiho setelah kasusnya selesai. Ia ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Shiho. Ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Shiho. Ia ingin Shiho lebih percaya lagi padanya. Dan Shiho tampak benar-benar marah saat ia pergi tadi siang. Tentu saja Conan harus kembali dan minta maaf. Itu yang dilakukan semua laki-laki sejati, kan?

Dan di sinilah sang detektif, di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya, membunyikan bel dengan tampang harap-harap cemas. Oh, dia benar-benar tidak ingin Shiho mengabaikannya lagi.

"Kasusmu sudah selesai?" adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Shiho satu detik setelah pintu apartemen dibuka.

Dan setelah Conan menjawab, "Sudah." barulah gadis itu melebarkan pintu seraya memberi gestur kepada Conan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu sebelum ke ruang makan, oke?"

Conan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Rasanya, baru kali ini Shiho memperlakukannya sebaik ini. Dia bahkan tahu Conan akan datang sehingga menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat Conan sampai di ruang makan, piring-piring berisi berbagai makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja, plus dua set alat makan yang ditata rapi. Di depan kompor, Shiho sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci yang tampak seperti kari dengan wangi sangat enak. Saat melihat Conan duduk di salah satu kursi, Shiho mematikan kompornya lalu menghampiri Conan. Dari arah belakang, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Conan lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Agh!" Conan mengaduh .

Uh. Oh. Dia _sangat_ tahu bagaimana wajah Shiho sekarang tanpa perlu menengok.

Dengan kemarahan luar biasa, Shiho menarik kerah kaus hitam yang digunakan Conan hingga bahu sang detektif yang terbalut perban (dan sudah berdarah lagi) terlihat jelas.

Sesaat, Conan melihat Shiho tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya yang terbuka lalu terkatup lagi menjadi bukti bahwa gadis itu berusaha untuk memaki Conan atau apa, tetapi memutuskan di saat-saat terakhir untuk tidak melakukannya.

Saat Conan sudah mulai frustrasi, akhirnya Shiho memutuskan untuk mengatakan, "Lupakan tentang makan malam. Duduk di sofa depan. Sekarang."

Dan seperti biasa, Conan tidak akan bisa membantah gadisnya itu.

Di atas sofa itu, Shiho membuka perban Conan dan mengeksaminasi bekas luka sayat yang lumayan dalam, hasil torehan dari pelaku yang mencoba kabur setelah terbukti melakukan kejahatan. Dan selama penjelasan Conan, Shiho hanya diam sembari membalut kembali luka tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku baru saja kehilangan Rye karena _kasus_ dan kini kau pulang dalam keadaan terluka akibat _kasus_ lainnya." Shiho berkata pelan setelah selesai membalut bahu Conan. "Tidak bisakah kau menjaga perasaanku?"

"Shiho, aku minta maaf. Aku memang lengah tadi," sahut Conan sungguh-sungguh.

Shiho menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menyentuh perban yang menutupi bahu kekasihnya itu. "Aku pernah menawarkan untuk melakukan apa saja untukmu sebagai balasan untuk menyelamatkanku. Bisakah kau janjikan hal yang sama padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shiho?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa detik yang panjang tanpa berkedip. Tangan Shiho di bahunya terasa hangat walau terhalang perban dan dikalahkan rasa sakit. Tapi ia tetap menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Berhentilah menjadi detektif."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Terima kasih atas review2 reader semua akhirnya Sara update lagi niih. Dan untuk reader yang kurang suka tentang meninggalnya Shuichi Akai, sayangnya itu diperlukan untuk mencapai klimaks cerita tapi bahkan Sara sendiri nggak sadar bakal harus ngebunuh Shuichi sampai di detik-detik terakhir harus nulis itu, hehe. Jadi bukan reader para penggemar Shuichi aja yang sedih, tapi Sara juga sedih dia meninggal, hiks. Btw, ini dia salah satu momen Conan Shiho yang menurut Sara romantis banget! Gimana menurut reader sekalian? Jangan lupa kasih tau Sara lewat review yaa!

Balasan review :

Guest 1 : sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah mengingatkan Sara yah

Raksa : Sara juga sedih nih, hiks

Ayla azaky :wah, Sara kurang suka india indiaan nih, nanti moodnya malah ngga nyampe, wkwk

Putri bella : makasih, ini udah lanjut yaa

No akun : sip sip

Rani mukerji : hmm, iya nggak ya? yahh, tunggu saja kelanjutannya, oke? :D oh iya? Waah, tapi Sara nggak bermaksud nyama-nyamain karya author tersebut kok, hehe. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita tersebut yaa.

Guest 2 : Eventual ShinShi ya, soalnya itu pair favorite Sara, hihi. Yuk, sedih sama-sama, hiks

Eleeya simanungklit : wah, kita percayakan masalah yang satu itu kepada Aoyama Gosho aja yah, hehe. Btw, awalnya Sara juga pengennya naruto sama sakura, tapi tiba-tiba Sara sadar, kalau gitu, Sasuke sama siapa? Cuma sakura yang bisa diterima sama sasuke sejak dulu, dan Cuma sasuke yang diperhatiin sakura sejak dulu. Jadi bisa dibilang, menurut Sara, mereka sempurna bersama

Mayra no login : cukup kilat ga nih?

Anonimku : keperluan cerita banget niih, serius Sara sedih juga harus bunuh Rye :')

Mell : siap siap, nih update yaa

Scarlett : makasii

Ara surara : dibales dong, apalah arti seorang author tanpa reader-readernya yang hobi review, hihi

Keke : eventual Shinshi loh ini, hehe


	15. Chapter 15

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shiho bisa melihat kalau Conan hampir meledak.

Wajahnya merah dan penuh kemarahan yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya, entah untuk berapa lama. Tapi tidak, Shiho tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah meminta Conan untuk berhenti menjadi detektif. Apa yang salah dari itu? Toh dia kekasih Conan dan punya pengalaman buruk yang masih _amat baru_ terkait kasus, menyebabkan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya pergi ke dunia lain dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sisinya. Namun, Shiho juga amat penasaran akan jawaban Conan. Pria itu pernah (sering sekali, sebetulnya) meninggalkan Ran Mouri yang dulu sangat dicintainya demi kasus. Apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Shiho? Ataukah sebaliknya? Dan bila perhitungan Shiho tepat, sang detektif akan pergi dulu untuk mendinginkan kepala dan kembali lagi esok pagi untuk memberikan jawaban setelah berpikir semalaman dengan segelas, dua gelas, atau sepuluh gelas es kopi. Dan soal jawabannya… Shiho rasa ia juga sudah mempunyai bayangan akan jawaban sang kekasih padanya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa tebakkannya benar.

Lalu, sekarang apa?

"Kau serius, Shiho?" tanya sang detektif pelan. Kedua matanya tersembunyi di balik poni yang mulai memanjang, dan Shiho rasa, aura hitam sudah berkumpul di sekitar kekasihnya itu.

Shiho menghela napas kesal. _Kenapa anak ini selalu banyak bertanya,sih?_ "Sejak kapan aku tidak serius padamu, Conan-kun?" Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Conan akan menjawab, Shiho pun melanjutkan, "Kau tau, masalah Rye baru saja lewat." Oh, menyinggung Rye membuat matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Tapi tidak, Shiho Miyano yang sekarang tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat dan mulai menata hidupnya lagi. Masih ada _banyak masalah_ yang harus diselesaikan dengan tangannya. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak sedih dan tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang Rye lagi di sini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau setelah Rye, kau juga menghilang untuk selamanya?!"

Shiho menarik napasnya pendek-pendek. Ia harus mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Dan diamnya Conan sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Tidak cukup pentingkah perasaanku padamu?" ucap Shiho selanjutnya dengan lirih, mengakhiri pernyataan yang sangat ingin ia lontarkan sejak mendengar kabar meninggalnya Rye dan menyadari bahwa pacarnya sendiri adalah seorang detektif yang berpotensi luar biasa sebagai magnet mayat.

"Shiho, aku rasa… aku perlu berpikir." Shiho masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah akibat kemarahan, tapi kini, mata yang berkilat-kilat itu memandangnya. Dan membuat hujaman keras di dadanya. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

Shiho tidak berkata-kata lagi.

Ia mengikuti Conan Edogawa ke arah pintu apartemen, lalu mengunci pintu tersebut tepat satu detik setelah kaki terakhir sang detektif keluar dari ruangan melewati pintu. Shiho menarik napas panjang sembari bersender di balik pintu. Setelah agak tenang, ia berjalan pelan ke balkon. Dipandanginya kepala sang detektif yang dikenalinya bahkan setelah beberapa lantai jauhnya dari halaman depan apartemen. Kini, air matanya menetes.

Apa dia sudah terlalu jahat pada Conan Edogawa?

Shiho terus menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri hingga pria yang sejak tadi dipandanginya tersebut hilang dari pandangan. Ia menghela napas lagi dan merasakan angin dingin yang menggelitik kulitnya sudah bertambah dingin. Sudahlah. Dia harus masuk ke dalam dan melakukan pekerjaannya. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang _sangat_ panjang untuknya.

~HS~

Shiho menyesap kopi hitamnya yang hangat dan mendesah lega. Ah, rasanya, kelelahannya akibat tidak tidur semalaman berkurang beberapa tingkat.

Sejak satu jam lalu, ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. _Well_ , tidak berlebihan kan kalau gadis itu menganggap kekasihnya _tercinta_ akan datang untuk sarapan pagi ini? Sarapan sederhana saja, hanya spageti instan yang ternyata masih ada di salah satu rak dapurnya, ditambah beberapa telur mata sapi, dua gelas susu putih, dan jus stroberi yang kini disimpan Shiho di dalam kulkas.

Kopi yang sedari tadi disesapnya baru saja habis saat Shiho menyadari bel pintu depan sudah berbunyi sedari tadi dan suara gedoran dengan nada panik, "Shiho! Shiho!" terdengar di luar sana. Ah, sepertinya ia sedang melamun sedari tadi. Akhirnya, cepat-cepat Shiho membukakan pintu depan untuk orang yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Pria itu tampak pucat dan letih, dengan dua kantung mata yang membuatnya seolah-olah sedang _cosplay_ menjadi panda di antara pohon-pohon bambu, tapi Shiho tidak sempat tertawa. Oh, ayolah, dia juga jadi agak khawatir tentang detektif satu ini.

"Berapa gelas kopi yang kau minum tadi malam?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba. Terang saja, sang detektif langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Ah, eh, anu, rasanya tiga gelas," jawab Conan akhirnya, setelah pulih dari rasa kaget.

"Apa kau membuat kopi pada teko cokelat di rumah Profesor Agasa?" tanya Shiho curiga. Ia tahu Conan tidak akan pulang ke kantor detektif pada saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya saja, ia hampir tidak pernah ada di sana kecuali untuk tidur. Oh, bahkan ia sudah sering sekali menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa sejak dulu.

"Ya?" jawab Conan ragu-ragu, bingung tentang arah pembicaraan yang diusung Shiho.

Shiho memicingkan matanya. "Penuh?"

"Ya." Kali ini, Conan meringis.

"Itu artinya sepuluh gelas kopi! Cepat masuk dan sarapan! Aku yakin kau belum makan apa pun sejak kemari kemarin."

Dan kalau Shiho tidak salah dengar, perut Conan memang berbunyi begitu memasuki dapur Shiho yang dipenuhi wangi spageti hangat.

"Shiho, aku…"

"Makanlah dulu," potong Shiho kesal. Jelas-jelas Conan kelaparan dan dia mau bicara sekarang? Ah, jelas-jelas Shiho tidak akan membiarkan makanannya terbuang sia-sia seperti kemarin. "Kita bicara setelah makan."

Kemudian, mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Sekali-sekali, Shiho melirik ke arah sang pacar yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Sang detektif makan dengan lahap namun sedikit gugup, dibuktikan dari makanannya yang kadang tercecer keluar dari piringnya. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan seperti anak kecil nakal yang harus diurusi setiap saat, membuat Shiho menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibalik gelas saat ia meminum susu hangatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Conan akhirnya.

Shiho memperhatikan piring dan gelas Conan yang sudah kosong, lalu meletakkan garpunya sendiri, menyudahi sarapannya juga. Ah, jadi ini saatnya berbicara.

"Baiklah, keputusanmu?" tanya Shiho tanpa basa-basi.

Diam-diam, sang gadis juga gugup setengah mati akan jawaban pacarnya. Tangannya berkeringat tidak nyaman, tapi ia menarik napas panjang seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, seperti yang selalu diajarkan Rye _nya_ , dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Huft, dia sudah baik-baik saja. Oke, Shiho siap untuk mendengar apa pun yang akan dikatakan Conan.

"Ya, aku akan berhenti menjadi detektif."

Shiho terperanjat. _Begitukah?_

"Walaupun itu kehidupan masa depan yang selalu kau inginkan?"

Sang detektif bangun dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah Shiho yang masih duduk, lalu menarik kursi gadis itu. lagi-lagi, ia berlutut di kaki kursi di hadapan Shiho, lalu menggenggam tangan gadis yang sudah jadi miliknya itu. Conan Edogawa menatap mata Shiho tampa berkedip lalu mulai menyampaikan hasil pikirannya semalaman.

"Aku memegang janjiku padamu, Shiho, akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun, dan itu termasuk melepaskan diri dari kehidupan detektifku. Dan, masa depan yang selalu kuinginkan bukanlah kehidupan detektifku. _Kau_ , adalah masa depanku." Dan dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipi sang detektif yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di pangkuan Shiho. "Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi, Shiho."

Ah, ya, Shiho mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya, sejak setengah abad yang lalu, Conan Edogawa memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sshhh, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Shiho mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang masih terisak. "Tenanglah, oke?"

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Conan mulai tenang dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Shiho. "Aku mencintaimu, Shiho."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Shiho tersenyum lembut. Dan dia berani bersumpah kalau senyuman Conan sudah menyaingi lebarnya bibir kuchisake-onna. "Sekarang, waktunya untuk hadiahmu." Shiho bangkit dari kursinya, membawa serta Conan hingga keduanya berdiri.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Conan bingung.

Shiho tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja hadiah karena sudah menuruti permintaanku. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja di dalam kamar Rye, jadi pergilah ke sana dan lihat hadiahmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Conan ragu-ragu.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa." Shiho mengambil segelas jus stroberi spesial dari dalam kulkas dan menyerahkannya ke dalam genggaman tangan Conan. "Aku membuatkanmu jus stroberi. Habiskan dulu sebelum kau ke sana, oke?"

Conan menghabiskannya, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Shuichi Akai. Shiho memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan mata setajam elang dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Selamat tinggal, Conan-kun!"

Ya, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat Conan Edogawa karena ia akan _membunuhnya._

~HS~

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak Shiho melihat Conan Edogawa masuk ke dalam kamar Shuichi Akai, dan sudah hampir setengah jam pula, gadis itu mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya tercinta. Teriakan itu kini sudah berhenti. Pastilah ia sudah menemukan hadiah Shiho berupa satu stel pakaian santai bermerk mahal yang dibeli Shiho beberapa waktu lalu.

Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, _timer_ yang ada di sana. Ia baru saja selesai mengirim pesan pada Profesor Agasa mengenai keadaan Conan, tapi profesor tua itu belum juga membalasnya. Mungkin ia belum mengecek ponselnya.

Selanjutnnya, ada suara berisik yang terdengar samar-samar dari kamar Shuichi Akai. Shiho menunggu dengan sabar hingga suara tersebut menghilang, lalu memaksakan kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan dengan pintu tertutup tersebut. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Shiho membuka pintu yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Dan tampaklah sosok Shinichi Kudo.

"Shiho… Ai… Kau…"

Shiho tak membalas ucapannya, melainkan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang pria dan membenamkan kepala pria yang kini sudah menangis lagi itu ke bahunya, lalu mulai membelai rambut, leher, bahu, dan punggungnya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia masih seorang Ai Haibara.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," ucap Shiho singkat. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya, kau tahu? Kau benar-benar bersikap brengsek padaku, Conan-kun." Kemudian, Shiho menyeringai. "Ataukah harus kupanggil Shinichi-kun sekarang?"

"Maafkan aku, Ai. Maafkan aku. Semua salahku."

Shiho menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinichi lembut. Ia tahu, apa pun yang diucapkannya sekarang tidak akan ditanggapi oleh kekasihnya itu. Apalagi sedari tadi ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa berhenti. Ia akan menenangkan Shinichi terlebih dahulu sekarang, dan ia tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shinichi lagi. Shiho sangat bahagia.

 _Selamat tinggal, Conan Edogawa!_

~HS~

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah dalam diam. Sang pria, Shinichi Kudo, berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan kekasihnya dan kaki yang menjuntai dari pinggiran sofa yang memang tidak terlalu panjang. Sementara sang wanita, Shiho Miyano, masih mengelus-elus rambut Shinichi sambll sesekali mengelap bekas-bekas air mata di pipi dan dagu kekasihnya tersebut. Semuanya terasa sangat normal bagi Shiho, seolah-olah beberapa tahun kebelakang tidak pernah terjadi. Seolah-olah mereka masihlah Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Apa Profesor Agasa yang akan mengurus segalanya tentang kepergian Conan Edogawa?" tanya Shinichi tanpa menengok ke arah Shiho.

Shiho menggumam kecil. "Hm. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menemukan Ai Haibara yang kebetulan tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan rumah orang tuanya. Jadi sekarang Conan Edogawa sudah kembali bersama tinggal di rumah keluarga Edogawa, bahagia selamanya bersama pacarnya itu."

"Ai?" Shinichi menengok ke arah wanita yang memangku kepalanya. "Aku sudah tenang. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," ucap Shinichi dengan nada pelan dan manja, membuat Shiho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tidak salah kalau selain sebagai orang terkasihnya, Shiho juga selama ini menganggap Shinichi sebagai adik kecilnya yang manis.

"Kau ingat bahwa dulu sekali kau pernah bertanya padaku tentang kau yang meninggalkan Ran Mouri adalah seorang laki-laki brengsek?" tanya Shiho, ingin memancing Shinichi terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang dirinya. Tangannya yang masih di rambut Shinichi kini memainkan sejumput poni sang pria.

Shinichi meringis, jelas-jelas mengingat percakapan mereka berdua kala itu. "Kau bilang kalau aku meninggalkanku juga kau akan membuatku menderita sebelum mengikatku kembali padamu."

Shiho tersenyum lembut, menghargai Shinichi yang masih mengingat percakapan mereka yang sudah lama sekali itu. "Jadi, apa kau sudah cukup menderita, hm?" Shinichi menggerutu kecil, tapi tidak berani menyuarakan keras-keras gerutuannya tersebut, jadi Shiho memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menceritakan kisahnya saja. "Kepalaku terbentur waktu penculikan itu. Tapi ingatanku tidak kembali tiba-tiba begitu saja. Satu per satu potongan memoriku kembali secara bertahap, dan semuanya lengkap tak seberapa lama setelah aku bangun di kamar rumah sakit setelah itu."

"Tapi… Tapi saat kau bicara berdua dengan Kak Shuichi, kau bilang kalau ingatanmu belum kembali!" bantah Shinichi.

"Tentu saja aku bilang begitu, Shinichi-kun. Permen karet penyadapmu ada di sana, ingat?" jawab Shiho, berusaha menahan air mata kali ini. Ternyata ia masih sangat sedih akan Shuichi Akai.

"Jadi, dia tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

Shinichi menghela napasnya panjang pertanda kesal. "Tetap saja aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk marah padamu sekarang."

"Ah, aku punya hadiah lain yang mungkin bisa membantu usahamu untuk tidak marah." Shiho mengambil buku di meja kopi di sampingnya, lalu mengangsurkannya pada Shinichi.

"Apa ini?"

"Sebuah kasus. Judulnya, Angelia Smith."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : wohooo, sebentar lagi beres juga nih fanfic!

Balasan review :

Putri bella : hehe, sorii. Nih lanjut lagi yaa

Rani mukerji : hehe. Nih ketauan kan gimana nasibnya ingatan Shiho di sini, hihihi.

Musyari binta aqilla kahfi : eaa eaa!

Ara surara : yah, sara nggak nyalahin Shiho juga sih kalau dia trauma XD

Jessica milla : jeng jeng, ini dia jawabannyaa

Guest : tergantung kapan ceritanya selesai ditulis sih, wkwk

Minako taka : makasih yaa, yuk baca dan review lagii

Lesha : jawabannya ada di chapter ini

Ayla azaky : waduh, cinta segitiga ya XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Kembali Padamu**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasus Angelia Smith selesai begitu cepat.

Tentu saja, Shiho Miyano tak akan tega membiarkan kekasihnya itu berhenti menjadi detektif karena sepertinya, tujuan hidup bocah satu itu memanglah memecahkan misteri dan menjebloskan penjahat ke dalam penjara. Kemudian, mereka menghilang beberapa minggu untuk pergi ke London dan mengumpulkan data dari FBI, sekaligus memberi jeda waktu antara menghilangnya Conan Edogawa dan munculnya Shinichi Kudo. Di luar dugaan, kasus Angelia Smith telah Shuchi Akai masukkan ke dalam daftar kasus FBI sehingga informasi yang kedua sejoli itu dapatkan cukup banyak untuk melacak sang mantan anggota organisasi hitam.

Akhirnya, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Akhirnya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya untuk hidup normal sekali lagi.

~HS~

"Shinichi? Dan… Shiho Miyano?" Yusaku hanya terpaku di depan pintu melihat kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya kala ini. Sayup-sayup suara Yukiko yang berteriak tentang siapa tamu yang menekan bel sedari tadi bagai angina lalu di telinga penulis novel terkenal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya kini berdiri putra tunggalnya yang seharusnya berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda, kini kembali ke usia aslinya, padahal ia sendiri sudah menentramkan hati untuk tidak kecewa karena penawar racun yang diminum anaknya tersebut tidak pernah ditemukan. Tapi di sanalah Shinichi Kudo, putranya yang memiliki hidup sangat menyedihkan, kembali menjadi _Shinichi Kudo_ lagi bagai semua yang Yusaku pikirkan tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk semata.

Belum lagi wanita di sebelahnya. Shiho Miyano, atau yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Ai Haibara. Mantan kekasih Shinichi. Wanita yang kehilangan ingatannya setelah entah bagaimana menemukan penawar racun apotoksin yang pernah dibuatnya sendiri. Wanita yang diusir Shinichi dari kehidupan dan hatinya hingga anak laki-laki itu sempat mengalami depresi yang cukup parah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah…

"Demi Tuhan, Yusaku! Tidak cukupkah aku hanya memanggulmu sekali lalu kau langsung menjawab? Suaraku sudah hampir habis memanggilmu dari ruang tengah hingga ke sini! Memangnya siapa sih tamu kita yang…" Yukiko kehabisan kata-kata. Kalimatnya terputus dan ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi meskipun mulutnya terus membuka dan menutup seperti ikan. Dua orang di hadapannya ini… Benarkah? Tuhan, benarkah?

"Selamat sore, Ibu, Ayah," ucap Shinichi sopan sembari membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian, pria itu menyeringai sebagaimana tokoh-tokoh penjahat yang ditulis Yusaku dan orang-orang kejam yang diperankan Yukiko. "Tebak aku sudah umur berapa."

~HS~

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Kudo terdengar lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Tambahan dua orang, anak laki-laki mereka dan anak perempuan yang hampir pasti menjadi menantu mereka di masa depan ternyata berperan banyak. Yusaku, sang kepala keluarga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, sementara Yukiko sendiri masih marah-marah tentang kenapa ia baru diberi tahu sekarang.

"Ayolah, Bu. Maafkan aku, oke?" seru Shinichi. Seringainya di pintu depan tadi sudah berubah menjadi wajah cemberut yang memang sering ditampakkannya nyaris setiap waktu, seakan-akan dunia sengaja membuatnya kesal. "Lagi pula, aku kan tidak berumur tujuh tahun lagi. Masa aku harus lapor kegiatanku pada kalian tiap hari?"

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Yukiko menjitak kepala Shinichi. "Beberapa bulan lalu kau masih berumur lima belas, tahu. Bukannya dua puluh lima seperti sekarang. Di usia itu, kau masih harus mengabari orang tuamu minimal tiap tiga hari sekali! Lagipula mau kau umur dua puluh atau lima puluh, kau pikir kami ini bukan lagi orang tua yang harus kau kabari?!"

"Maafkan aku, Bibi," sanggah Shiho sambal tersenyum kecil, sebelum Shinichi membuka mulutnya dan terjadi pertengkaran di suasana yang harusnya bahagia ini. "Ini semua karena masalahku, jadi tolong jangan salahkan Shinichi. Salahkan aku saja."

Kini, perhatian Yukiko teralih pada Shiho. "Mana bisa begitu, Shiho-chan. Putra kami kan dia, bukan kau, jadi tetap dia yang salah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, oke?" Shiho tersenyum. Ibu Shinichi memang benar-benar lucu dan dia menyukainya. "Lalu bagaimana, apa Shinichi menjagamu dengan baik? Apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya untuk menebus dosa-dosanya padamu setelah kembali jadi Shinichi lagi? Anak itu memang benar-benar kasar. Sebagai ibunya, aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena ia tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik."

"Ibu!" pekik Shinichi, tetapi sayang, Yukiko dan Shiho terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka sehingga tidak mengacuhkan sentakan Shinichi tadi. Sementara di ujung meja, Yusaku hanya memberikan senyum kecil untuk Shinichi. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang tipe pria yang sama jika sudah menyangkut wanita yang dicintai.

"Dia membelikanku satu tas Fusae yang cuku mahal. Bibi lihat tasku tadi, kan? Tas itu yang aku maksud," jawab Shiho dengan senyum manis.

Yukiko terperanjat. " _Satu_ tas? Hanya satu tas?!"

"Aku kan belum benar-benar bekerja, Bu! Saldo rekeningku…" Tapi ucapan itu sekali lagi terputus akibat pelototan Yukiko.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah cari kerja! Buka kantor detektifmu sendiri atau apalah. Bagaimana kau mau menghidupi Shiho kalau hanya mengandalkan uang yang kami kirim tiap bulan, hah?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Bu," jawab Shinichi pelan. "Setelah dari sini, aku akan mulai pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan macam yang akan kau lakukan, eh, Shinichi? Maksudku, berhubung pendidikanmu yang bahkan masih belum lulus SMA itu?" Kali ini, Yusaku yang sedari tadi diam, ikut bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan. sebenarnya, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang Yusaku bisa bayangkan cocok untuk dilakukan Shinichi. Membuka kantor detektif swasta seperti Kogoro Mouri, misalnya. Bisa dipastikan kalau usahanya laku keras.

Tapi bukan itu yang Shinichi katakan. "Aku akan bergabung dengan FBI."

Hening.

Belum ada satu jam Yusaku dan Yukiko mendengar berita kematian Shuichi Akai yang meninggal dalam tugas FBI-nya. Dan sekarang anak mereka satu-satunya akan menempuh karir yang sama? Lalu bagaimana dengan Shiho? Wanita itu kehilangan satu-satunya orang terdekat yang bisa ia anggap keluarga karena FBI, dan ia akan membiarkan kekasihnya menempuh jalur yang sama?

"Kasus Angelia Smith yang kuceritakan sebelumya, plus reputasiku di Jepang sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka menerimaku. Aku harap ibu dan ayah tidak apa-apa dengan pilihan karirku."

Kemudian, Shiho angkat bicara. "Bibi dan Paman tidak perlu khawatir." Wanita itu menyeringai. "Akan kupastikan ia selalu pulang ke rumah. Karena kalau ia berani meninggalkanku lagi, bahkan neraka tak akan lebih mengerikan dari kemarahanku."

~HS~

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shinichi dan Shiho berdiri di samping makam, menatap bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di langit malam. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada kata yang terucap. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati keheningan dan keberadaan satu sama lain di sisi mereka.

Di batu pualam hitam yang tak lagi mereka pandang tertulis nama Shuichi Akai. Pusaranya penuh dengan bunga yang dibawa Shiho. Kebanyakan berwarna pink, agar setidaknya Shuichi merasa kesal di alam sana dan mau menampakkan diri di hadapan Shiho untuk balas menjahilinya sesekali. Dan saat itu, Shiho bisa balas menyindir dengan mengatakan ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengecat bunga-bunga menjadi warna hitam.

Oh, andai saja khayalan Shiho bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Hei, apa kau serius, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba. "Tentang ucapanmu pada ibuku, bahwa kalau aku tidak pulang, kemarahanmu akan lebih mengerikan dari neraka?"

Shiho menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu jawabanku, Shinichi-kun." Ia menarik dasi Shinichi sehingga pria itu berdiri condong ke arahnya. "Kau lupa ucapanku dulu? Atau kejadian beberapa bulan belakangan?"

Shinichi menelan ludah. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa. Shiho benar-benar _menyiksanya_. Belum lagi total hutangnya pada Shiho yang mencakup tujuh tas, lima pasang pakaian, serta sepuluh sepatu. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi apakah barang-barang itu bermerk atau tidak. _Khas Shiho_.

"Aku… Aku akan segera mulai melunasi hutangku setelah gaji pertamaku turun," jawab Shinichi takut-takut.

Shiho menyeringai. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada dasi Shinichi, lalu duduk berjongkok dan mengelus nama Shuichi Akai yang terukir di atasnya. _Kalau kulakukan di sini, apakah kau akan bertambah kesal, Rye?_

Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Shiho menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja Rye-nya akan merasa kesal.

"Hei, Shinichi," panggil Shiho. Shinichi segera menoleh padanya. "Kau bisa melunasi hutangmu sekarang dengan satu syarat. Mau dengar syaratku?"

Uh, oh. "Err, oke?"

Shiho menyeringai lagi. Wanita itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Shinichi. Usahanya untuk membuat kesal Shuichi sepertinya akan berjalan lancar. Dan mungkin, kalau ia beruntung, Shinichi juga akan jadi kesal. "Batalkan _booking_ -an restoran Prancis mahalmu. Keluarkan cincin itu dari sakumu dan lamar aku sekarang juga."

"Hei, aku keluar uang banyak untuk…." Ucapan Shinichi berhenti mendadak. "Dari mana kau tahu…"

"Jangan pernah lupa dengan siapa kau berhadapan, Shinichi."

Shiho menyeringai. Tak lama, Shinichi melakukan hal yang sama dan ia pun berlutut di hadapan Shiho, tengah malam, di samping makam Shuichi Akai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Err, sorry?


End file.
